Coming To See Her Love
by Starlightfan800
Summary: Usagi goes to Kinmoku to start over as a a new senshi, meanwhile more surprise come along the way. I hope you enjoy it :  R and R! UXS, TXA, YXM!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-A New Starlight?

It was late Friday night, Usagi sat in her room and gazed out the window at the night sky. She was listening to Search For Your Love. It had been nearly three years since Usagi had seen the lights, she wanted to visit them but mostly Fighter.

"Fighter," Usagi muttered looking up at the ceiling. "What are you doing right now?" the room was silent with no response. "I need to see her." Usagi fell asleep, before doing so she decided that tomorrow she was heading to Kinmoku.

****On Kinmoku*********

Fighter was in the gym, it was nearly ten. After dinner earlier, she had headed back to the gym for a work out. Healer and Maker were worried so they came in the gym seeing their friend in front of a punching bag as sweat beat down her face.

"Fighter," Maker said, "aren't you coming to bed now?" Fighter hadn't seen them till Maker spoke up. She took a couple of breaths and looked at her friends. "You worry me sometimes, you know."

"Diajobu," Fighter said still catching her breathe. "Just a tiny workout, you know?" Maker knew what Fighter really had going on in her mind. Ever since they had returned home and the gym had been rebuilt, Fighter would go there and exercise for several hours. It usually went from five to ten or eleven at night. Maker knew that this was a way for her not to focus on Usagi, sadly, it didn't work.

"Fighter, you're dead tired," Healer said pointing to the bags under her leaders eyes. "If you don't get sleep you won't be prepared for training tomorrow morning. Remember? We don't get the day off tomorrow. We're going to gym H to train." On Kinmoku there was a gym A-Z.

"Fine, I'm coming," Fighter said with a sigh. She walked ahead of Maker and Healer with a white sweat cloth and dried the sweat off her forehead. She really had been spending too much time in the gym, but hell. Her training didn't keep her mind off Usagi, helping the princess didn't, training younger senshi didn't help the only thing that did was the punching bags.

Fighter arrived to her room really quick in the senshi dorms. It was on the first floor along with Maker's and Healer's. The rooms on the first level were the nicest. Fighter closed her door and changed into Seiya. She looked in the mirror at herself. "Odango," she muttered. "What are you doing right now?"

Seiya walked into the bathroom and changed into her black pajama's and fell onto her bed. She had her face into a pink pillow and cried. "Odango," she muttered touching a window lightly. "How I miss you." Soon, she fell asleep.

*******The Next Morning On Earth*********

Usagi got out of bed and brushed her hair. She couldn't wait to see Fighter again, she had the perfect idea on how to be with Fighter forever till the end of her days. She took a shower, got dressed in a pink dress with a little bunny in the middle with black flats along with her two ridiculous odango's on her head.

She luckily didn't have to deal with her family anymore now living on her own and her senshi didn't seem to care much for her. She looked around Earth one more time, she was never coming back. "Bye-bye earth," she whispered.

"I'm coming to see you," Usagi said looking up at the sky. "Moon Eternal Make Up!" Within a phrase there stood Sailor Moon. She used her power to go through space, it was awfully beautiful.

Sailor Moon still remembered the image Seiya showed her of the wonderful planet of Kinmoku, it was beautiful planet before Galaxia had destroyed it. She had pictured during the song it was about cherry blossoms and beautiful smelling flowers. (An: There is a part in episode 194 or so where Kakyuu asks to hear Fighter's song and you can see their planet is similar to Earth).

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!**!

"Fireball princess," Usagi said entering the throne room, she had told two guards she was Sailor Moon and let them her pass directing her to the palace. Kaykuu turned around to see Usagi who stood there with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Sailor Moon," she said bowing. "How did you get here?" She didn't think Sailor Moon was that powerful to travel all the way to her planet, but apparently she was.

"Kakyuu, princess," Usagi started following the Starlight's red haired princess to a small table behind her throne room. "I have a question to ask." The princess looked at her confused.

"Nani?" she asked wanting to hear the question from the moon princess.

"May I be a Starlight?" she asked saying it quickly. "I want to be a Starlight and help you. Please, I can't return to Earth. All of the senshi don't seem to want to be with each other anymore."

"So you wish to be a Starlight? But aren't you a queen on your planet?"

"Yes, but Mamoru-san was killed in a car accident and therefore the future I was going to have doesn't exist anymore. I want to dethrone myself and become one of your loyal senshi."

"I see, do you think you can handle the pressure of being a Starlight?" Usagi nodded, she would doing anything to work along side Fighter.

"If I can defeat Galaxia any many other enemies I can definitely become stronger and be your loyal senshi," Usagi purposed. "Please! Can I become part of the Starlights team?"

"I see this is because of Fighter?" the princess asked as Usagi nodded. "I will allow you to be a Starlight and see Fighter. Just make sure you take this seriously." In the princess hand formed a henshi brooch. "Your new senshi name is Sailor Star Shimmer."

"Arigato!" Usagi said as her new transformation took over her body. She had a hair style like the Starlights now and a black leather suit like them along with two yellow straps around her arms.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

"Eh?" Healer asked Maker. "A new Starlight?" Maker nodded, she had heard about the new Starlight while out shopping.

"Hai," Maker said to Healer as they walked to the senshi dorms. "She seems strange." Suddenly, the princess came up behind them. "Oh, hello there princess."

"Healer and Maker," the princess said bowing to their hello. "This is Shimmer. She will be joining your team. Where's Fighter? She must meet Shimmer." Maker eyed the new girl suspiciously who just smirked at them. She was sort of scaring Healer but Healer mangned to just plaster her emotions over with a smile.

"In her room," Healer said, "and it's nice to meet you, Shimmer." Healer shook Healer's hand then Maker's. She followed the Princess down the hall along with Healer and Maker to Fighter's room.

"Here we are," Maker told Shimmer to stop. The princess knocked lightly on the door.

"Hai?" Fighter said opening it to see a new person there with the three she already knew. "Hai, princess, what is it?"

"Fighter," she started. "This is Shimmer. She'll be joining your team." Fighter looked at Shimmer as she shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Shimmer said. "I like your ponytail." Fighter found the comment odd but just smiled back at the shorter light. She was taller than Healer, shorter than herself and Maker.

"Thanks," Fighter said seeming somewhat flat. "Most senshi have the same one though." Suddenly, the princesses communicator went off.

"My lights," she said. "I must be heading off to an important meeting. Would you please show Shimmer to a vacant room? It would be nice for her to be settled in and get ready to train with one of you tomorrow. Sore ja."

"Hai, princess," the three lights said in union. "Now, a vacant room," Maker said. "There's one on this floor that I know of." Shimmer smiled and followed Healer, Maker and Fighter. She stood really close to Fighter, Maker made a mental note of this action.

"Where's the room?" Shimmer asked curiously, "this hall seems to go on forever." Suddenly, they came to a door with the number twenty on it. Maker created a key in her hand and gave it to Shimmer. The key was golden and had her senshi name written on it.

"There you go," Maker said with a smile. "Since it's near dinner, I advised you get washed up." Shimmer nodded as she watched the three lights walk off after Maker had given her the key. She went in the room, it had white walls and two windows with a bathroom with marble floor and pink walls.

"I'm here!" she screamed happily.

At dinner, Healer, Maker, Shimmer and Fighter sat at a small red table eating. "So, where are you from?" Healer asked Shimmer biting into a piece of lobster.

"Uh..." Shimmer didn't really want to say. "Just a distant planet, it's already slipped my mind I've been gone so long." 'Lamer excuse' Shimmer thought.

Healer shrugged and continued eating. "So, what are some things you do around here for fun?" Shimmer asked the three lights. Fighter cleared her throat and set her fork down.

"Many things," she told the new Starlight. "We can show you around, if you'd like." Shimmer would take the chance to spend with her old friends and she nodded. "Great," Fighter said. "How about Tuesday, two days from now? We will show you around."

"Great!" Shimmer exclaimed seeing Healer and Maker get up. "Where are you two going?"

"I have some work to do," Healer told Shimmer. "Maker needs to fix something of hers." The two walked off closing the doors behind them walking back to the senshi doors.

"Doesn't she remind you of someone?" Maker asked as they arrived at the dorms. The walk had been rather quiet, but it didn't take too long. "I mean, Usagi–chan? The same color of hair, eyes and attitude."

"You're jumping too fast, Maker," Healer said. Usually, Maker would told Healer this but it seemed like opposite day. "She's only new, we'll get to know who better two days from now."

"I guess," Maker said as she arrived at her room. "See ya, Healer." She said closing the beige door behind her.

"Bye," Healer said walking down to her room to talk a long, hot shower.

"Thanks for taking me back to my room," Shimmer said to Fighter as Fighter smiled. "So, do you have a civillian name. You know, when you're not training." Fighter looked at the girl beside her.

"Uh, yes," she said a little shocked by the question. "It's Seiya, yours?" Shimmer giggled as they arrived at her room.

"That's for me to know," she said opening the door while the key was in it. "And for you to find out." She shut the door. Was she hitting on Fighter? Fighter didn't take this flutirous action and just walked away. Shimmer realized she was totally new to Fighter again. "Damn!" she muttered on the other side of the door.

Fighter strolled to her room and shut the door turning into Seiya. "She's so odd," Seiya said to herself. "She seems so much like Odango. Maybe...is it her? Maska, she's with her Earth senshi. She wouldn't be here."

Seiya got changed as thoughts passed through her head like who was this new light? Where was she from? Would they be friends? Would she intimate Seiya? The real reason Seiya had asked her to go out on Tuesday was to discover why she was truly her and who she truly was. "No way she's Odango," Seiya muttered as the thought crossed her mind one last time before falling asleep.

"I have to tell Fighter I'm Usagi," Usagi said as she detransformed. "I just need to be with her alone." She crawled into her bed giggling. She looked out the window and saw Earth spinning and the sun. "Wow, it's beautiful. But Fighter's much more beautiful. I can't wait to spend time with her Tuesday."

Usagi was naked and slept under the sheets naked. She fell asleep dreaming of Seiya and her at a dance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Trainingཀ

The sun came Yaten's room, it was near seven in the morning. She hated getting up so earlier but the princess had come to her last night requesting that today saying Shimmer would be training along side her. According to the princess, Shimmer was being told early the next morning.

"Why?" Yaten asked looking in her vanity, "why do I always get the noobs? They're just inadequate and think they're the best senshi. I'll show this little new light." Yaten brushed her hair and got dressed and after transformed. There was a knock at the door. "Come inཀ"

Healer had been expecting Shimmer but the princess entered. "Do you know where Shimmer's room is?" Healer nodded, I guess Maker hadn't mentioned the fact they showed her where her room was. "Good, I'll call her room."

"She doesn't know I'm training her yet?" Healer asked questioning how her princess could leave it to the last minute. "Princess, why didn't you tell her last night?"

"She was sleeping," the princess informed Healer. "I'm calling her." The princess picked up Healer's phone in her room and phoned Shimmer's room. Healer hadn't even gotten to say anything, but her princesses ear was already glued to the phone.

**In Shimmer's Room**

Usagi heard the phone ringing. "Oi?" she asked picking it up. "Good morning, Kaykuu. Nani? I'm training with Healer today? No, it's alright. Where do I meet her? She'll come here and get me? Uh, okay, bye."

Usagi transformed in Shimmer. She brushed her hair and clipped on some star earrings along with the ones that were already with her transformed self. She admired herself in the mirror for a bit and blew a kiss in it. Moments later, there was a knock on the door. "Come inཀ"

Healer opened the door to see Shimmer in front of it. "Hello," Healer said a little flatly. "I'm helping you train today with your speed." Shimmer bowed to show her temporary teacher respect. "At least you now how to show someone as beautiful as me respect."

"Funny," Shimmer said, "can't be eat breakfast first though?" Healer laughed. "Nani?"

"Duh," Healer said as she shut Shimmer's door behind the two. "We go and eat with Fighter and Maker then go and train. You can't be expected to train on an empty stomach." The two walked to what Shimmer thought was the cafeteria. It had many blue tables and other senshi at it eating with what the new Starlight assumed was there senshi teams.

"Oi," said a voice. Shimmer and Healer turned around to see Maker who had called to them. Fighter was following her. "Ready for breakfast? Healer usually doesn't get up this early. I assume she's training you?"

"Haiཀ" Shimmer said excitedly. "Do I train with you two also?" Shimmer took a quick glance at Maker but her eyes were settled on Fighter who just stared at her with a weird look.

"You're a very chipper girl, aren't you?" Fighter asked as Shimmer nodded. "I may train you on Thursday. I mean, Maker will train you tomorrow then our day off and the day after I'll help you. But the question is, can you beat any of us?"

"Nani?" Shimmer asked Fighter. Was she actually challenging her to a battle? "Are you challenging me to a battle?" Fighter shook her head.

"You've misunderstood," Fighter said wagging her finger in Shimmer's face, "now let's eat." Fighter directed her Starlights to the line in the cafeteria. Suddenly, a senshi came up and pushed Shimmer. "Hey, Aimerཀ What the hell was that for?"

"I see we have a noobie here," Aimer said picking Shimmer up. Aimer had red eyes, a long blue traditional pony tail. Fighter pushed Aimer at Shimmer landed on her butt. "Fighter, get the hell out of my way."

"No," Fighter told her. "You are honestly one of the bitchiest senshi I've ever seen in my life. I'm surprised the princess let you even join the army." Aimer punched Fighter in the face.

"Leave her alone," Shimmer said getting up to defend Fighter. "She hasn't done anything to you, go back to what the hell you were doing." Aimer walked away and got in line. Fighter rubbed her cheek. "Fighter, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Fighter said as Shimmer looked at her cheek. Healer walked over to Fighter touched and cheek and healed the punch somewhat before a bruise formed. "Sorry, Aimer picks on all the new Starlights."

"How does she know which ones are new or not?" Shimmer asked looking around at all the senshi around them. "That's like at a school. The new girl hunts down people and bullies them. That's just wrongཀ"

"Anyway," Healer said looking at the three others. "Let's get some food." The four got some cereal. Shimmer saw it had yellow flakes. She saw Shimmer looking at it suspiciously as they sat down. "Haven't you seen cereal before, Shimmer?"

"Yes, just not this kind before," Shimmer said running her hand through her bangs. "Is it good?" Healer nodded as they started eating. After, the two headed towards a gym. "Healer, do you know why Fighter protected me?"

"Probably because you're a noob and wouldn't know what to do against her," Healer said with a smirk on her face grabbing her star yell as false walls came down. "You'd have to try to talk to Fighter herself."

Shimmer nodded, she hated the fact to act like a new person towards Fighter. She wasn't going to let it last though. "Anyway, what are we working on today?"

"To see how well you can attack," Healer replied as fake walls around the gym formed. She pulled out her star yell. "Get ready." Shimmer discovered she had her own.

STAR SENSITIVE INFERNOཀ

STAR SHIMMERING SENSATIONཀ

Healer jumped up high and held on to a bar about fifty feet in the air as Shimmer looked up at her. "Oh, baby Starlight can't jump that high?" Healer teased, "you won't be good out in the field."

"Can any Starlight jump that high?" Shimmer asked as Healer landed on the ground. Healer didn't answer and only attacked her again. Shimmer jumped without even thinking about it and was about seventy feet in the air as Healer's attack hit the fake wall.

"Not as useless as I thought," Healer muttered to herself. Shimmer fell to the ground and called out her attack. Yes, Shimmer did think fighting was wrong but if Healer insisted on fighting her then she would attack her back. "You're strong." Healer commented.

"Thanks," Shimmer said swinging a kick at Healer who dodged it. After six hours of training, the two became tired. Shimmer had sweat going down her head and Healer did too, except less than Shimmer. She had trained more than this little light.

The two walls that had been around them crumbled. "You are a good oppenent," Healer commented the light. "But you still have much more training to go. I've been training since twelve."

"You've been a starlight that long?" Shimmer asked. Healer nodded as she walked down a long hallway, Shimmer followed her. The two came into a room similar to a locker room.

"Yes," Healer said finally answering Shimmer after what had seemed like forever. "Being a Starlight isn't all fun and games." Shimmer had never said it was as Healer sat on a white bench in the room and Shimmer sat beside her.

"How many battles have you faced?" Shimmer asked curiously. "I mean in the last couple of years." Healer looked at the new light and didn't know why she would want to know or personally, cared.

"A good few thousand," Healer responded. "I'm guessing you were a senshi somewhere else before you came here?" Shimmer sat there and nodded. "Then, where are you from?"

Shimmer bit her lower lip. "I don't want to say quite yet," she admitted being honest with Healer. Suddenly, a door opened and Maker and Fighter came in. They were sweating too.

"Oi," Healer said waving to Fighter and Maker. "How was your training?" Shimmer hadn't realized that Fighter and Maker would've been training together. "Ours went well." Shimmer stood up.

"I'm going to go take a shower," she said. Shimmer walked off back to the senshi dorms. None of her "teammates" had offered to show her around the palace yet, it was amazing that yesterday she had even found the princess. Shimmer was opening the door to her room and heard footsteps.

"Did someone have a rough day of training?" the person asked stepping out of the shadows. It was Aimer with her Star Yell. "I heard from those three pathetic losers, mostly Healer, you're a good oppenet."

Shimmer stuck her tongue out. "What does it matter to you?" Aimer just smiled.

STAR AIMING BLASTER

Suddenly, an attack hit Shimmer. Thank goodness for Shimmer it had only skimmed across her left arm and left knee. "Ouch, leave me aloneཀ" Shimmer shouted, "I don't know who the hell you think you areཀ"

"Aimer, the top senshiཀ" Aimer said. "Or I plan to be once I get Fighter away from being Kaykuu's top senshi."

"SHIMMER, AIMERཀ" two voices yelled. It was Fighter and Maker. "What the hell is going on?" Maker asked Aimer curiously who disappeared with one drop. Unable to stand up any longer, Shimmer fell as her wounds were bleeding.

"Are you okay?" Fighter asked Shimmer, she felt sorry for the small light. Fighter remembered that Aimer had picked on her too when she was younger. Suddenly, she was crying.

-FLASHBACK-

"_I can't wait to get training!" a twelve year old Fighter said. "I will earn top spot as Kaykuu's senshi__ཀ" __Fighter was in the gym with Maker and Healer. She had only met them a couple of months ago, but they weren't bad people. _

_She had discovered Maker was very smart but cynical and Healer was well, cynical. "You will never be the princesses top senshi," Aimer said coming into the gym. "Why would the princess pick you?"_

"_Screw off, Aimer," Healer said. "Leave Fighter alone." Aimer kicked Fighter a good bit, she actually hurt her so bad she couldn't train for two weeks. _

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Fighter," Shimmer said for the fourth time. "Why are you crying?" Fighter looked at the two, she hadn't realized she had been crying. It was as if she was off in her own little world, Maker and Shimmer looked at her with concern.

"Nee, I'm fine," Fighter lied to them. "Anyway, Shimmer, do you want us to take care of you?" Shimmer smiled. Fighter offering to take care of her, lovely. She could finally tell the black haired light who she really was.

"I'll help you," Maker said as Fighter picked Shimmer up. Shimmer's mood fell somewhat, she just wanted to be with Fighter. Clearly, the genius Maker couldn't see that in the smaller light. Maker opened Shimmer's door and Fighter sat her on the bed.

"Why the hell did she track you down?" Maker asked looking at the visible part of the arm seeing where Aimer's attack had hit her. It looked pretty bad, there was blood that touched her arm. Maker detransformed in Taiki and Fighter into Seiya. "My civilian name is Taiki."

"I see," Shimmer said already knowing that. Taiki looked to Seiya with a cocked eyebrow, this girl was odd alright. Shimmer was lying down with her eyes looking out the window at earth. She wondered what her senshi were doing at the moment.

"I see you're looking at earth," Seiya said as Shimmer nodded. "It's a beautiful planet, I traveled there once." Shimmer knew Seiya meant when their planet was in the hands of Galaxia that time. She thought of all the star seeds that had surrounded Galaxia after Chaos had left her body.

"I'm going to get some peroxide to clean out your wounds," Taiki said. She walked into Shimmer's bathroom and took out a small bottle of peroxide and soon returned with cotton balls. She then started to dab Shimmer's cuts.

"Damn! That hurts," Shimmer said grabbing her arm. "Can't Healer can heal it or something?"

"Calm down," Taiki told Shimmer. Seiya sat there and watched, she didn't know anything about looking after wounds. She would've just watched it out with water and called it a job done. After, Taiki wrapped a tenser bandage around Shimmer's arm.

"There," Seiya said for Taiki. "All done. I need to go, bye Taiki and Shimmer." Shimmer sat there with tears in her eyes. Taiki was confused and sat in the chair Seiya had been sitting in.

"Shimmer," Taiki started, "why are you crying?" Shimmer waved her hand telling her to get out, Taiki just sighed and got out. She had to alert the other two about this. She went to Yaten's room and knocked on the door which opened.

"Oi there, Taiki," Yaten said with a unusual smile. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Seiya? It's about Shimmer," Taiki said as someone tapped her on the back. It was Seiya and Taiki almost fell on top of Yaten. "Oh, hey Seiya. Just the girl I was looking for."

"What's up?" Seiya asked. Yaten assured Seiya and Taiki into her room for a little meeting. Seiya sat in a green bean bag chair and Taiki in a white comforter. "So, what the hell is going on?"

"I have a feeling Shimmer is hiding something from us," Taiki said to the two. "She seems very suspicious but acts as if she's known us for years." Yaten sighed, while with the new light earlier she had felt a similar brightness.

"Earlier while training with her," Yaten started. "I felt a similar brightness from her."

"Compared to who?" Taiki asked knowing Yaten had always made compairsons in one person to another. Yaten shook her head doubting the thought that had just crossed her mind. "Yaten, tell me."

"Usagi," Yaten said.

"That's impossible," Taiki said shaking her head. "How would she get here?" Seiya started crying a little. "Seiya, I'm not doubting her or anything. It's just-"

Seiya didn't want to hear Taiki doubt the one she had loved for the last couple years of her life. "Please, stop, Taiki. She would come here if she really wanted to with her senshi." Taiki and Yaten hugged Seiya who just continued to cry.

Usagi had been passing Yaten's room and heard them talking about her. She had listened in on the conversation, it was killing her. She honestly wanted to tell Seiya but it seems obstacles such as Maker had done earlier. That would've been the perfect time to tell Seiya who she really was. What was she going to do? How much longer could both of them take this? She knew deep in her heart she would get to tell Seiya but when?

AN: I really hope you enjoy this story. Poor Usagi not being able to tell Seiya who Shimmer really is. Oh the suspense.


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter 3-The Dream! Aimer The Bitch.

AN: The Starlights are OBVIOUSLY female here and it's clear some people don't know they are female. Anyway, enjoy! (I enjoy using the Starlights real forms).

+!+!++!+!+!+!++!+!+!++!+!+!++!+!+!+!+!+

I sat there in green grass as my blond ponytail was blowing behind me. "Where am I?" I asked myself looking around. There were mountains around me, it was like a landscape you'd see in a fairytale. "Someone tell me where I am!"

Suddenly, the landscape melted around me and then formed a new one of me in the senshi dorms. I knew I wasn't awake, what was going on? "Oi," I yelled down the hall as I saw a figure move out of some dim light. "Who's there?"

The figure laughed, but not an evil laugh. It was gentle, I recongazied the voice. I started moving down the hall to get closer to the figure who suddenly vanished and I was then alone in the hall again.

+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!++!+!

"Get up!" Healer said shaking Usagi. Healer had come because of Fighter who had been super pissy and Maker just insisted she go. "Get up!"

"Nani?" Usagi asked looking around her to see Healer. "Oh, hi Healer." Usagi luckily left her ponytail in and Healer still had no idea who she really was. "What brings you by?"

"Maker and a pissy Fighter sent me here to ask you if you were coming for breakfast," Healer said as she sat on the bed beside Usagi. Usagi looked out the window for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"Eh? Oh, nothing," Usagi said waving her off. "Truly nothing." Healer rubbed her chin in suspicion. She felt like she knew this new Starlight. When she was at breakfast she ate a lot, was often late for dinner and seemed to be dense sometimes.

"Maska," Healer muttered under her breath not letting Usagi hear her. She didn't think that this could be Usagi, how the hell would she have gotten here anyway? "Anyway, are you coming?"

Usagi stopped looking out the window and looked back at Healer. "Of course, I love breakfast and food in general. You guys go ahead without me." Healer shrugged and went back to meet Maker and Fighter who stood near the doors.

"Is she coming?" Maker asked getting off the wall she had been leaning on. "I don't want to wait for her all day."

"Stop, Maker," Fighter said, "she's a noobie and doesn't know the schedule." Suddenly, the three heard a scream and ran down the hall towards Shimmer's room.

"Let me go!" Usagi said, she hadn't transformed yet and here was Aimer holding her up against the bathroom door that was closed. She was about to go in a clean herself out but out of no where appeared the bitch that was Aimer.

"You truly are a noob!" Aimer said. Suddenly, she felt someone pull her hair, this made Aimer drop Usagi who she had been chocking. Healer grabbed Aimer by the wrist and held her tightly.

"I'm taking you to the princess," Healer said holding Aimer awfully close to her face. "You leave this girl alone right now." Fighter had come to Usagi's side, the black haired girl noticed that Usagi was also bleeding a little on the arm and there were bruises starting to form.

"Shimmer," Maker said, she didn't know Shimmer's civilian name. "How long has she been here?" Usagi looked at Maker.

"About five minutes," she muttered. Fighter looked back at Usagi who sat up against the wall. "She's strong. But I'm stronger." Usagi stood up.

SHIMMER STAR POWER MAKE UP.

Usagi was lifted about five inches off the air and spun as black leather came in contact with her body. "Stay away from me," Shimmer threatened. "Or else."

"Or else what?" Aimer asked still trying to free herself from Healer's grasp. "Let me go you little bitch." Suddenly, the princess stood in Shimmer's door way.

"What is going on here?" the princess asked sternly. "Aimer...not again! You and Healer are coming with me to explain what happened. Fighter and Maker, you take Shimmer to the hospital."

Maker and Fighter bowed. "Hai," they responded as Healer muttered something under her breath as Aimer did the same. Fighter and Maker both helped Shimmer to a hospital. Once there, a doctor took Shimmer into a doctors room as Shimmer detransformed leaving Usagi in her place.

Maker and Fighter sat in a waiting room looking at other people like injured guards and other senshi who had either gotten hurt or in fights.

"Shimmer-san," one of the healers said seeing Shimmer open her eyes. In her room earlier, Shimmer had passed out. She didn't realize where she was until she saw hospital equipment.

"Yes?" Usagi asked, she hadn't told anyone her actual name.

"How are you?" a healer who had blue hair asked. Usagi noticed she was lying on a bed and looked at the four healers that surround her.

"What time is it?" Usagi asked the healer with blond hair almost touching her shoulders.

"It's near noon," the healer with blond hair told the Starlight. Usagi known she had been here since about seven in the morning. She saw the door was shut.

"My dear," one of the old healers with dirty blond hair said. "What's your name?" The healer hoped she hadn't forgotten her memory. They had ran a couple of tests and were now waiting for the new Starlight to wake up.

"Shimmer," Usagi replied sitting up somewhat in the bed.

"We mean your civilian name," the blond hair healer spoke up. Usagi had to be honest with these women or for all she knew that could go ask the princess for the truth. The healers knew everyone else on the planet much better than her.

"I'm from Earth," Usagi said. "People, or some may know me as Sailor Moon." Usagi looked at the healers as they stood in shock.

"The same Sailor Moon who defeated Galaxia?" the older healer asked as Usagi nodded.

"Why did you need to know this?" Usagi asked curiously.

"We must build a file for each Starlight here," the blond healer said. "Do you want us to send Fighter and Maker in?" Usagi nodded as the healers walked off. The healers had left Usagi's room that said "Shimmer" on it and went to go get the other two Starlights.

"Fighter-sama," the blond healer said looking at the leader of the Starlights. "Your new Starlight is awake."

"Arigato," Fighter said as she saw one of the other healer's write something down. She thought she saw Sailor Moon being written down. "Let me see that." She said grabbing the paper from the healer standing at the reception desk.

"Fighter-sama," the blond healer said. "Those are hospital files, you must not touch them now please continue your task to Shimmer's room." Fighter muttered something under her breath and followed Maker into the room.

"Princess, I didn't do anything!" Healer insisted. "I was trying to save Shimmer." Healer had been in princesses private room for so long.

"I understand," the princess told Healer finally letting her go. "I must speak with you about Shimmer." Healer nodded and followed the princess out of her private room as her princess locked the door. Kaykuu knew well enough to lock it, before, Aimer had left the room a number of times.

"Hai, what is it princess?" Healer asked. The princess was finally going to tell someone about Usagi's secret if she hadn't already done so.

"Do you know who Shimmer is?" the princess asked as Healer shook her head looking very confused. "I'm surprised you didn't realize it at all." Healer was a little shocked.

"About what?" she asked the princess as her princess giggled at her from behind her hand.

"KAKYUU!" yelled a man who was a guard. "Aimer escaped." The princess ran not saying what she was going to say to Healer. Healer just shook her head and walked off to join Fighter and Maker at the hospital.

*%*%*%*

"Are you okay, Shimmer?" Fighter asked Usagi as she got her a glass of water.

"Those healers didn't do much good for you," Maker said shaking her head as she looked at the bruises. "I'm sure Healer will clear them up for you."

"Why didn't she do it earlier?" Usagi asked, she hadn't transformed into Shimmer and just relaxed in the bed for the last bit.

"The princess must've needed to talk to her immediately," Fighter told Usagi who sat there. She wish Maker would leave them alone. She couldn't keep this secret up much longer. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Healer.

"Speak of the devil," muttered Fighter.

"I'm not a devil," Healer said to Fighter hearing her comment. The three sat in a chairs that were in the room near the bed. Usagi looked at them all, they looked very concerned at her.

"Nani?" Usagi asked curiously.

"You haven't really told us much about who you are," Maker pointed out to Usagi. Maker was right, she truly hadn't but didn't want to tell Healer or Maker yet only Fighter. She wanted Fighter to know how much she cared for her.

"Gomen," Usagi said looking down a the white sheets that covered her. She had green pajamas on that the healers had put on her while she had been knocked out. "I guess I haven't, ne?" the other Starlights shook their heads.

"Why not?" Healer asked Usagi who looked at the sheets that had held her in as if she was trapped.

"I have my reasons," Usagi told Healer looking at the silver haired light. Suddenly, there was a light tap on the door. It was the princess.

"Hello, princess," all the starlights beside Usagi said. The princess walked over to Usagi and placed her hands on top of hers.

"Aimer told me the truth," the princess told Usagi as she looked at her Starlights with a smile. "She said she came in and hurt you and now she's being punished." Healer stood up with a huge ass smile on her face.

"FINALLY!" she yelled. "She's being punished!" Everyone giggled for a second.

"Shimmer," the princess started. "Would you like to tell the Starlights who you really are?" The Starlights looked at the princess then to Usagi. Usagi looked at Fighter when she said this.

"Watashi wa Shimmer, demo I'm also Tskuino Usagi," Usagi said as Fighter's eyes widened.

"Odango." Fighter muttered as Maker's and Healer's eyes were wide and the princess laughed at the two other companions of Fighter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Shocked Starlightsཀ Senshi Show Down!

AN: I see people are liking this fanfic so far, that's great ne? Well, I hope you like this one very much so far. Check out my other one A New Usagi. **I also read in a review someone wanted a face off between some senshi well, here you go****ཀ **

"Odango," Fighter muttered as Usagi's eyes filled with tears. Usagi got out of the bed and started running out of hospital. "Odango, matteཀ" Maker and Healer watched Fighter follow Usagi for someone who was hurt, ran pretty fast.

"Princess," Healer said looking at her princess for a second. "Was that really Usagi?" The princess nodded.

"Demo, how'd she get here? She isn't as strong as some of the outers," Maker said. While on Earth before, Maker had noticed how powerful some of the outers were. That's why they saw them as enemies and at the time, Earth was none of their concern.

"I know that," the princess said looking from Maker to Healer. "She might not even know herself. She told me she came here for Fighter." Healer and Maker were a little struck by this, this had known how Fighter had felt for Usagi but didn't think Usagi felt the same way.

"Princess, what do we do?" Maker asked.

"This is Fighter's and Shimmer's situation," the princess told Maker as the tall girl got up from her seat. "I don't know if Fighter would want you coming into the situation."

"But isn't Usagi destined to be with Mamoru-san?" Healer then chirped into the conversation. "For god sakes, the man whispered her name in his final moments when his star seed was taken."

"Healer," the princess started looking at the two as Maker sat back down by her princesses force. "Mamoru-san died. The future Usagi knew of doesn't exist anymore."

The two starlights looked at each other. "NANIཀ" they said together.

"Odango, matteཀ" Fighter had called for about the millionth time, or it seemed the millionth time to her at least. She passed other people, Usagi had transformed into Shimmer to run faster. Surprisingly, she was faster than she thought she'd be.

"I need some time to thinkཀ" Shimmer said as tears streamed down her fast. Suddenly, she bumped into something or a rather somebodies. It was three taller women, they looked mad at her.

"You got a leader in trouble," one with a brown ponytail said.

"Who are you three?" Shimmer asked getting off her bottom. One women was about the height of Fighter, the other as tall as Mamoru and then other as tall as Healer.

"Watashi wa Runner," the one with the brown hair said.

"Watashi wa Killer," the one with red hair said.

"Watashi wa Joker," the one with blue hair said.

"We are Aimer's team," they said together. "Starlights are hereཀ" they all said together again. "Now we must attack you." Joker said taking out her star yell.

"Right girls," Killer said picking up Shimmer as she tried to get herself free. "You will be out of pain soon. We're going to the Four Points Forest. So far away nobody will ever hear you."

"Odangoཀ" Fighter yelled. "You three leave her alone." Fighter took out her Star Yell but Killer held her up to her chest covering her as human shield.

"If you attack us," Killer started pulling Shimmer closer to her restraining her of any movement what-so-ever. "You'll kill her in the process, Fighter-bakaཀ" Shimmer looked at Fighter saying "do it" with her eyes.

"I'm not," she replied. Fighter charged at Runner and Joker first. Runner fell to the ground, however Joker didn't. She took out her Star Yell.

STAR JOKER JINGLE

Suddenly, a lot of laughing little fake people ran and attacked Fighter. She stomped on them making the fake people disappear. Runner hadn't gotten up and Killer was off with Shimmer. "FIGHTERཀ" Shimmer shouted.

"KILLER, YOU BASTARDཀ" Fighter yelled as Killer stopped. "YOU'RE WORSE THAN AIMERཀ I NEVER KNEW THAT WAS FUCKING POSSIBLEཀ YOU PUT THAT GIRL DOWN OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOUཀ"

Shimmer could hear the venom in Fighter's words. Suddenly, Maker and Healer came out of nowhere and stood near Fighter. Maker look disgusted at the older senshi. They had to be at least two years older.

"You three should be ashamed," Maker said pointing from Killer, Runner and then to Joker. "Hurting an innocent girl, we won't forgive youཀ"

"Who are you, Sailor Moon?" Killer asked. She had heard of Sailor Moon and hated her, years ago when Galaxia attacked she swore to the princess SHE would stop Galaxia. But instead, she lost her star seed to the witch. After that day, she hated Sailor Moon for defeating Galaxia.

"Stop this nowཀ" said a voice. The seven Starlights saw the princess with her royal master, Ruzin. "Killer, Runner and Joker. You three loose your senshi transformations for three days. Hand over your Star Yells to me." The three mumbled something and handed over the senshi stuff. This included their transformation devices along with their Star Yells.

"Now, I, Ruzin will take them for you princess," Ruzin said bowing. He took the girls off to the senshi dorms. They had all being wearing black dresses that looked like they belonged at a funeral. Were they trying to be clones?

Shimmer almost hit the ground as Fighter caught her. "Odangoཀ" Fighter was shaking Shimmer to wake up. Maker grabbed her shoulder to get a good look at their leaders face. "Nani, Maker?"

"Do you want us to help you take her back to the senshi dorms?" Maker asked Fighter trying to be helpful in the situation. "We will gladly help you." Healer looked at Fighter holding Shimmer.

"No, I can do it," Fighter told her team. "Arigato, princess." The princess didn't exactly know why she was saying thank you to her but now was not the time to ask. She bowed to her Starlight as Fighter suddenly grew angel wings. "I'm off, sore ja." Fighter left leaving the wind blow behind her. (An: In the manga, the Starlights have the power to grow wings).

"She uses that power way too often!" Healer said pointing to Fighter who was in the sky, she tried to make the situation light but failed as Maker and Princess looked at her with distaste. "Gomen ne."

"Diajoubu, Healer," the princess said. "I know you were only trying to help. Sa, since today is your day go off and relax." Healer and Maker nodded. After finding out that Shimmer was Usagi, how could they relax?

%&%%&%%&%%&%

Shimmer's eyes fluttered open, she was no longer on the ground where Killer, Joker and Runner had left her. The last thing she remembered was blanking out while Fighter was trying to defend her. Fighter wasn't paying attention and was looking ahead. Shimmer looked down and she was off the ground. "Eep," she muttered.

She felt Fighter's warmth touch her skin as the black haired light continued to look for the destination she had set in mind. Shimmer saw two large white angle wings on Fighter's back. Shimmer smiled at Fighter. "Fighter,"Shimmer mumbled.

This grabbed Fighter's attention as she shot a quick look at her Odango with tears in her eyes. "Odango," she muttered. "Oh arigato kami-sama, diajouba ka?"

"Hai," Shimmer replied as she nuzzled up near Fighter's shoulder blade making Fighter blush. A million thoughts were running through her head a long with questions. Such as why was she here? Why had she become a Starlight? Did she finally understand what she had meant on the roof top almost three years ago? She would ask her all this later, she focused on flying.

Soon, the two landed near the senshi doors. For the rest of the time, Shimmer had been nuzzled just above Fighter's chest just like a little baby with her eyes closed and a goofy smirk that had crossed her face from time to time. "Fighter," Shimmer said as she put her feet on the ground. "Since when can you fly?"

"Nani?" Fighter asked as her wings disappeared. "Oh? That?" she asked touching her back as Shimmer nodded. "I had that power since, well forever. I just never decided to use it." Fighter helped Shimmer through the doors of the senshi dorms and to her room where she put Shimmer down on the bed.

"Arigato, Fighter," Shimmer said looking around her room. She saw blood on the floor, that must've been from earlier. She looked on her arms and saw several bruises. She would admit this, Aimer was a strong senshi but one hell of a bitch.

"Odango?" Fighter asked bringing Shimmer from her thoughts. "I have a question. How did you get here to Kinmoku?" Shimmer tried sitting up only to fall on mattress again. "I don't think you should move." Shimmer nodded and looked at Fighter's face.

"I got here by a feeling," she said. "The other night, I heard you, Taiki and Yaten talking about me and I just knew back on Earth I had to come here." Fighter felt her heart swell and pump fast. Shimmer crawled over to Fighter, who was sitting on the bed, and rested her head on her bare senshi legs.

"Odango," Fighter muttered ever so lowly stroking Shimmer's face. Shimmer's eyes had been closed and she opened them again to look Fighter. "You told me how you got here but still the question is on my mind. Why are you here?"

Shimmer tried getting up to look Fighter in the eyes. Shimmer put her hands on the bed and propped herself up. "I came here for you." she admitted.

"You did?" Fighter said looking at the ground blushing at least eight different shades of red as a heat wave went through her cheeks. "D-demo doushite?" Fighter cursed herself mentally for asking her Odango this question.

"Because I missed you," Shimmer said tears coming to her eyes. "I missed you so much." Shimmer hugged Fighter who was almost crying too. "I want to be here with you, Fighter."

"What about your friends?" Fighter cursed herself again for asking this, but she had to know about Shimmer's friends who were still on Earth.

"I'll see them again someday," Shimmer said. "But it seemed as Earth held nothing for me." Fighter saw Shimmer relax on the mattress fully now and turn into Usagi. She looked different without the two buns on her head. (An: Did you know in the SM magna her odango's were called buns? So in the English magna she's refereed to as Buns-head).

"So you came here to be with me?" Fighter asked changing into Seiya as she hit the mattress. Usagi nodded and touched Seiya's face with her hand. "All this way, just to see me?" Seiya had a black t-shirt with yellow short shorts (AN: Reference to her fuku).

"Yes," Usagi said to Seiya who smiled. "I discovered awhile after I left, I loved you Seiya. I love you. But I highly doubt you're in love with a women." Seiya was laughing. "Nani? I don't get what's so funny."

Seiya arms around Usagi's waist and pulled her closer. "Odango," she whispered seductively in her ear. "Ashiteru, Odango. I was saying that on the roof that long time ago." Usagi smiled and Seiya kissed her, the two were kissing on the bed.

"Why did we follow Seiya?" Yaten whispered to Taiki who was peering through Usagi's window.

"To check up on Seiya," she whispered back looking at Yaten. "Uh, I think we should go." Taiki was moving away from the window when Yaten grabbed her arm. "Let go!" she whispered.

"What are they doing that's so secretive?" Yaten asked. She hadn't peered through the window till now. In the room she saw Usagi and Seiya in each others embrace. "Uh, I'm with you Taiki." Taiki and Yaten ran away knowing they would bug Seiya about this eventually.

Finally, the two broke the kiss and looked at one another like children. "Do you want to do it, Odango?" Seiya asked grabbing Usagi's hands. Usagi was heating up in a blush making Seiya giggle at little. She looked innocent when giggling, but on the other hand, all the thoughts in her head weren't innocent at all.

"I'd do anything with you, Seiya," Usagi answered bring Seiya from her thoughts. Seiya smiled and sat up on the bed, Usagi tried but failed.

"I guess it's on the bed then?" Seiya asked as she was on top of Usagi. She put a hand behind Usagi's head and took her into a kiss. "I can't believe you came here, Odango." Seiya said looking into Usagi's eyes almost crying.

"I wanted to see you, Seiya," Usagi told Seiya as she started to remove Seiya's clothing leaving her in a white bra and underwear. Seiya took off Usagi's clothing leaving her in the same position. Seiya held her Odango close to her and Usagi smiled.

She hadn't planned _this_ with Seiya but at the same time wasn't minding it. With the help of Seiya, Usagi sat up with Seiya. Seiya placed both of her arms around her Odango's neck looked at her body. She had never seen this much of her Odango exposed except when she was fighting Chaos.

"Seiya," Usagi said looking Seiya in the eyes. "My body hurts, can you run a bath for me and you?" Seiya smiled she thought Usagi wasn't liking what was happening and was going to ask her to leave.

"Of course," she said picking up Usagi taking her in the bathroom. Seiya sat Usagi on the toilet that was in the bathroom and started to run the bath water which was unusually big. It was a nice tub that looked like it was made of pearls. Seiya looked at Usagi and smiled.

"Can you help me, Seiya?" Usagi asked begging pointing to herself. Seiya knew what she wanted a nodded. Seiya took off her bra and underwear and put her gently in the tub as the bath water washed over Usagi's body like a heap of rain. Seiya undressed herself and got in with Usagi.

The tub was so big that it even covered Seiya's body. Seiya sat on the other side over the tub sitting up right like she had on the bed just a couple of minutes ago. Seiya moved closer and touched the curves of her stomach that lead up to her chest. Seiya lunged there and rested her head sinking in the water a bit.

"I guess you missed me," Usagi said as Seiya was lying between her bosoms (lol funny word) and Seiya looked up at her and nodded. Usagi put her arms down and over Seiya's stomach near her waist line. The two were like this for several hours, soon it was almost dinner and Seiya was going back to her room. "Don't leave me!" Usagi begged in adorable pout.

"I won't ever leave you," Seiya told her as Usagi had to get prepared too. "Ever." Seiya closed the small gap that had been there and kissed her on the lips. Seiya left transforming back into Fighter, but looked over her shoulder. "Arigato for coming here, Odango."

"You're welcome," Usagi replied kissing Fighter's cheek as Fighter giggled and shut the door behind her.

"Do you think she actually did it with Usagi?" Healer questioned Maker as she ate some crackers spilling it all over Maker's bedroom floor. The taller light sighed and cleaned up the mess.

"Well, since they were kissing I assume so," Maker said throwing the cracker bits in a purple garbage can. Maker left the bedroom door open on perhaps knowing Fighter would walk by eventually and there she was with the goofiest smirk on her face. "Hello, Fighter."

Fighter shook her head for a second and looked at her two friends. "Oh, hello!" she exclaimed happily with her hands behind her back. She didn't know if her teamates had followed her earlier or not.

"How was your time with Usagi, Fighter?" Healer asked coming to Maker's side. "Or should I say Seiya." Fighter blushed, had they actually followed her? No. She knew Maker had been noisy lately.

"We didn't do such a thing," Fighter lied. "I watched over her and took care of her like a good lo-friend!" Fighter had almost said lover, she knew she was going to loose ground. Oh fuck! She hated when she couldn't control words.

"You were going to say lover!" Healer exclaimed like a child. "See, Maker! I knew they were going to do it! I just knew it. Yes, Fighter, we saw your little show. How did the rest of it go?"

"Shut up," Fighter said. "Why is that your business? I don't kiss and tell." Fighter shot Healer a devilish smirk. "At least I've lost my virginity." Healer was almost at the point in her body that said pissed. She wanted to tackle Fighter. Lately, Fighter had been bugging her on how she hadn't lost her virginity yet.

"Fighter, stop!" Maker said settling down Healer as she finally was going to stop her "tackle attack."

"Gomen," she said with a smirk on her face. "All my dreams have finally come true!" Until now, Fighter had been in the hall. She jumped on Maker's bed and held the purple pillow to her face. "Usagi's my girlfriend! Usagi's my girlfriend! Usagi's my girlfriend! Unlike Maker who couldn't get Ami or Healer who couldn't get Minako." Fighter muttered the last part.

"Don't touch her," said a voice from the open door. There stood Shimmer as Fighter got up and smiled like a five year old and held her hand tightly. "Fighter and I are going to eat somewhere else, ne?" Fighter nodded seeing as how Shimmer and a basket in the other hand.

"What do we say to the princess?" Healer asked crossing her arms as Maker had her hands on her hips.

"She won't mind," Fighter said waving her hand with her eyes closed tightly. "Ja, Maker and Healer." Before the two could say anything Fighter and Shimmer had left. They went their separate ways and both got ready for the dinner they attended every night with the princess.

It was approaching six before dinner actually arrived. The starlights had to wait until their princess arrived before eating, if they didn't it was a sign of disrespect. The princess sat down and looked at two empty chairs. "Where are Fighter and Shimmer?" she asked her two Starlights.

"Out with each other," Healer said batting her eye lashes and clutching her hands together. "Isn't it customary to come here for you though, princess?"

"Hai," she told the two lights. "But in this type of case where both of them have felt very lonely for so long, I can overlook it." Healer understood where the princess was coming from and just nodded, Maker followed in suit and they started their meal.

"What is this place?" Shimmer asked Fighter. Due to fact Shimmer still didn't know much about Kinmoku, she asked Fighter where she would like to go. There were two large white gates with golden outlining. From what Shimmer could see it was a garden or park.

"Ai No Senshi Gardens," Fighter replied pushing the gate open for Shimmer. (AN: For those who didn't know, Ai No Senshi is actually a SM song from the anime meaning "Solider Of Love.")

"Sugoi!" Shimmer said looking around at the garden. There were roses of all colors and beautiful blossom trees. There were roses that were blue, green, pink, yellow, magenta, white and even aqua. "This place is beautiful." Lights in the park had been turned on because it was starting to get dark out, but not dark enough for Shimmer not to see.

"Not as beautiful as you," Fighter said kissing Shimmer on the cheek after making her blush. "You're too cute. I know the pefect place for us to eat." Fighter said leading Shimmer off the stone bricks and into the blossom trees. "Matte."

"Nani?" Shimmer asked Fighter stopped. Fighter picked Shimmer up in her arms and held her making the blond starlight giggle. "I can walk, Fighter."

"You're too delicate to walk around here," she told Shimmer playfully. "I don't want you to get hurt by anything dangerous." The two laughed as the basket now rested on Shimmer's stomach and they went to where Fighter had in mind.

Soon, they stopped to four trees with a small spot. "Here we are!" Fighter exclaimed as she stopped. It had been quite a walk, now it was dark out and fireflies flew around. "Look, Odango. Shooting stars." Fighter said setting down Shimmer. Fighter turned into Seiya and Shimmer turned into Usagi.

"Nee, Seiya?" Usagi asked cuddling up to Seiya with a rice ball in her mouth. Seiya poked it in with her finger making Usagi look like a chipmunk. "Now that I'm a Starlight can I become a shooting star like you did against Galaxia?"

"Hai," Seiya said. "Along with many other things us Starlights receive." Seiya popped some rice into Usagi's mouth. Usagi had packed rice along with rice balls she had gotten from the cafeteria, there hadn't been much stuff left.

"Sugoi," Usagi muttered looking up at the night sky. Soon, the two were done eating near nine. Seiya was lying on Usagi's stomach. "Seiya, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was Shimmer earlier."

"You don't need to say sorry, Odango," Seiya said getting off her stomach and looking at Usagi in the eyes. "It's better than me not knowing and avoiding you." Seiya kissed Usagi on the lips and ran her hands up her back as Usagi did the same. The two walked back to the senshi dorms.

Seiya went in her room for a second grabbing her pajamas. "What are you doing?" Usagi asked as Seiya shut the door looking at her with a smile.

"Sharing a bed with you tonight, cute-baka," Seiya said.

"Sharing a bed?" Healer said patting Seiya on the back. "Seiya has made it to base number 2, minna!" Healer then yawned.

"If you're tired, go to bed," Seiya said watching Healer turn into Yaten. "Go have sex with yourself if you're done bothering us, Yaten." Yaten had stopped in her tracks and looked back at Seiya.

"What the hell did you just say?" Yaten asked coming up to Seiya with a clenched fist up in her face. "I didn't hear what I think I did, did I?" Taiki grabbed Yaten's shoulder.

"Come on, Yaten," Taiki said shaking her head. "We have training tomorrow. I assume you two want to train with each other tomorrow?" Taiki asked from looking to Seiya to Usagi as they both nodded.

"It won't be training at all though," Usagi said to the two other girls. "Nee, Seiya?"

"Of course not," Seiya said looking at Usagi in her deep blue eyes.

"You two are both eechis," Taiki said shaking her head. Usagi and Seiya just smiled at the two other lights who sweat dropped at them and shook their heads in union.

"Thanks for the compliment," Seiya said with a devilish grin. Yaten never liked when Seiya did that grin, it creeped her out and gave her nightmares. She had feeling one of those nightmares was going to happen to night, Seiya-baka!

"That smile freaks me out," Yaten muttered under her breath lowly, however Usagi's ears picked it up.

"Nani?" she asked as Yaten shook her head and winked at her.

"You two have fun!" Taiki said as Seiya picked Usagi up and led her back to Usagi's personal room which probably smelt of Seiya and Usagi's scent. The thought crossed Yaten's mind and she cringed at bit. The smell was probably something that nobody on Earth or Kinmoku could stand. She giggled at the thought.

"Now what?" Yaten asked Taiki as they stood in the hallway.

"Derp, what do you think?" Taiki asked sounding a little harsh. "Bed, oyasumi!" she said going to her room and shutting the door. Yaten shouldn't of asked, she had used Taiki's bathroom earlier this morning and saw pad wrappers and when Taiki was on her period it wasn't a pretty sight to see her in.

AN: I hope you guys are enjoying CTSHL :) tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Senshi Hatered. The Battle Dome!

It was about six in the morning when Yaten woke up. She had heard someone come in her room, she looked up from her blue covers to see Maker. "What the hell do you want?" she muttered.

"Wow, rude," Maker said wagging her finger. "You need to be nicer." Yaten sighed and got out of bed as Maker was ready to proceed with the conversation. "Seiya asked me if you wanted to go to breakfast."

"I thought the two would've been up all night screwing," Yaten said as if it was a daily thing to say. Maker sighed. "Tell them no, I'm tired."

"The princess told me last night we get an extra day off because of yesterday," Maker said rolling her eyes. She knew this would get Yaten out of bed. Fuck, she enjoyed anytime she had off because she could do whatever the hell she wanted. She often went shopping.

"EHཀ" the silver haired girl shot up from the bed. "Okay, I'm coming." Yaten got out of bed fully and transformed into Healer being too lazy to get dressed. "So, where are Seiya and Usagi?" Earlier, Maker had went to check up on Seiya and Usagi and found them in "comfortable" position in their opinion and Seiya asked if she wanted to go to breakfast moments later.

"Uh, they're in Usagi's room," Maker said shaking the event that probably happened nearly half an hour ago. How long the two had been awake doing it struck Maker.

"Do you suggest we leave them?" Healer asked as she fixed her hair trying to make it look perfect as possible. She turned back to Maker, she had been starring in a mirror to fix her silver hair.

"Leave them alone at the moment?" Maker asked.

"Oi, leave who?" asked a voice making the two other lights turn. It was Fighter and Shimmer who both smiled.

"I heard you two were up late," Healer shot Fighter a glance that said I know you two were screwing. Fighter knew the look and shook her head innocently, although, the events from earlier that night had been NOTHING but innocent.

"I've had no idea what you're talking about, baka," Fighter said looking at Healer as Shimmer just giggled and relaxed her head on Fighter's shoulder.

"Shall we go now?" Maker asked the three others. The three nodded and walked to the cafetria as people looked at Fighter and Shimmer.

"Fighter has a new thing for that blond light, ne?" whispered a Starlight who blue eyes and green hair.

"Fighter and Shimmer?" whispered another girl with purple hair. "This won't last." Fighter heard that comment and laughed to herself. She stuck her tongue out at the purple haired girl looked down at her plate.

"I heard that," Fighter said looking over her shoulder at the girl. "Don't underestimate me, alright?" The girl nodded, she must've been at least five years younger than Fighter. What the hell did she know about relationships?

Shimmer knew she use to be like this but around thirteen before coming a senshi. She had already dreamed of meeting the perfect someone and having a family. Little did she know, a year later she had become a senshi, learned she was a princess, learned she had allies and didn't know what enemies were ahead. "Fighter," Shimmer said with a smile. "It's okay."

Fighter saw the expression on her Odango's face and smiled. "Gomen ne for bothering you." Maker and Healer stood there while sweat dropping. Shimmer was surprised to see how many people there were in the cafeterias for it being morning. Shimmer was holding on tightly to Fighter's left arm while looking around.

"Starlights," said a gentle voice. The four turned to see Kakyuu. She was with two taller men, Shimmer guessed they were her guards. "Ohayo." Shimmer saw clutching Fighter's arm and smiled at them. "Are you four heading to breakfast?"

"Hai!" Shimmer said with a chipper voice as the three other Starlights looked at her. Kakyuu laughed at Shimmer's very chipper tone. The princess then waved them off saying her good-byes and headed back to the palace to sign some royal papers.

Soon, the Starlights got their food. Shimmer had stayed clenched to Fighter's arm the whole time. She was happy that her identity had gotten out the day before. Fighter had gotten some ceral, Healer some toast with jam, Maker got pancakes and Shimmer three waffles. Shimmer was about to start eating when Fighter stopped her.

"No, let me," she said cutting up part of the waffle and feeding Shimmer as the blond smiled.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Healer whispered to Maker who only chuckled as Shimmer looked confused.

"Oh, Fighter's gay I see?" Joker said appearing from nowhere with Killer and Runner who glanced at Shimmer.

"Screw off, Joker," Fighter said holding Shimmer close to her. "You have no idea who this girl is." Fighter put Shimmer's ponytail over her body. "So back off." Killer walked over and slapped Fighter.

"You back off," Shimmer told the four. "Why are you gaining up on us? You're worse than Galaxia!" The four girls only smiled but then looked at each other confused. How the hell did this girl know about the person who had ruined Kinmoku?

"How do you know about her?" Aimer asked Shimmer curiously walking closer to the shorter girl. "Did she attack your planet too? Must've been too easy."

"Excuse me?" Shimmer looked at Aimer as Aimer's team stood behind her. Fighter stood beside Shimmer as Healer and Maker got up. People were now looking at them in the cafeteria.

"You must've not been two powerful," Aimer said with her hands on her hips. She was a true bitch but Shimmer wasn't going to back down. "Everyone knows a senshi can be two senshi. So, what senshi were you of your planet before Galaxia reached there?"

"That's none of your business," Shimmer said with fury in her eyes. Fighter grabbed Shimmer's shoulders, she had never seen her this pissed before and held her back.

"If you want to fight us, meet us in the battle dome at noon," Fighter challenged. "We will show you our sparkle and how high it reaches." The four girls laughed.

"Good luck," Joker said with a devilish smile. "We will win and prove we're the best senshi around on this planet." Fighter smirked, she knew how weak Joker truly was. She wasn't a strong senshi what-so-ever. Runner was maybe as powerful as Healer and she wasn't sure about the other two.

"See you there," Aimer said, "if we win, you break up with Shimmer." Shimmer stood wide eyed, she wasn't going to loose.

"Why would I need to do that?" Shimmer asked taking a step closer to Aimer with fire burning behind her blue eyes. "This is my life and I can love whoever I want."

"Fine," Aimer said angrily. "We'll just see what happens later. Ja!" The girls walked off.

"They're not going to win," Fighter said looking from Healer to Maker then to Shimmer. "We'll win, ne Odango?" Shimmer smiled and nodded. "I guess are day off is not happening today."

"Come on, let's go train then," Maker said with a sigh. She had actually felt like relaxing today. She wanted to sit under one of the blossom trees in Ai No Senshi park and write poetry to add to her personal collection.

The four walked to the actual battle dome. It was huge, it looked like the roman coliseum. "Sa, let's start," Healer said.

"How does a battle like this work?" Shimmer asked curiously of the three others. They hadn't told her yet. On the walk over, Healer and Maker had walked ahead of Shimmer and Fighter hearing them coo each other that it was going to be fine. Well, Fighter did it more than Shimmer.

"We stand on one side and their team stands there," Maker said as tears filled her violet eyes. "And we attack one another. People die from this sometimes."

"Why did we agree to this then?" Shimmer asked scared she would actually see blood scattered all over the dirt. She imagined Fighter, Healer and Maker dead before her and that Aimer had actually won. In her mind, Aimer was threatening to torture her. "Maska! Maska!"

"Odango, calm down," Fighter said hugging Shimmer tightly. "We won't die, we know we're all strong enough to take them down."

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"NANI? AT THE BATTLE DOME!" Kakyuu screamed. "Aimer's at it again! Where are the lights?" The young women who were daughters of the guards. They had seen the four Starlights in the dome practicing and knew it wasn't good. They didn't know Aimer was involved.

"Hai, princess," the girl was orange hair said. "We think it's happening soon. I heard people speaking of a battle at noon! Which is very soon." (An: This is about 11:50 am in the morning there, so the Starlights have been training).

"What do we do?" the girl with blond hair asked.

"You two will do nothing," the princess told the two small girls. "You must go back to your homes while this battle isn't going to happen." The princess ran out of the room as the two girls walked out slowly back to there homes.

"Give us your best shot," Joker said taking out her Star Yell. Some people had actually gathered at the battle dome.

STAR SERIOUS LASER!

STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!

STAR GENTLE UTERUS!

The attacks became one and Joker, Runner, Aimer and Killer dodged it.

STAR RUNNING SHOCK!

Suddenly, an electric shock ran through Shimmer and she screamed.

STAR SERIOUS LASER!

STAR AIMING BLASTER!

Fighter grabbed Shimmer as the attack came towards them. "Arigato, Fighter," Shimmer said as Shimmer got out of Fighter's grasp. "I will thank you later." She whispered seductively.

The four girls looked at Fighter and Shimmer knowing this was their time to take them down.

STAR AIMING BLASTER!

STAR JOKING JINGLE!

STAR RUNNING SHOCK!

STAR KILLING FIRE!

"Stop this," Kakyuu said entering the dome collecting the attacks and throwing them away. "Who made the decision of a fight?"

"In all honesty, princess," Healer said bowing. "Aimer did. I heard them get there ability as senshi taken away. How did they get it back?"

"Those four girls are evil and sneaky," the princess said with a sigh. "In all honestly, Healer. I don't know. Sa, you four are coming with me for a huge punishment." Kakyuu took Runner, Killer, Joker and Aimer away in what seemed to Shimmer like hand cuffs. She was a little weak from the shock she had received. "You four." She adressed the others. "Gomen ne for your day being interrupted. Sa, relax."

The four looked at each other a little confused and just bowed saying they understood. The princess took Aimer, Joker, Killer and Runner away now with her. "Diakes," Aimer muttered loud enough for Fighter and Shimmer to hear it.

"Aimer," Kakyuu said shaking her head. "I think you shouldn't be a Starlight anymore."

"NANI PRINCESS!" Aimer said a little shocked. "Honto, you must be joking!" The princess shook her head, before Aimer could answer she took her henshi brooch from her fuku and broke it. Aimer detransformed into a normal looking girl. "Shittma!"

"Now go," the princess said. The three Starlights were helping Shimmer to her room. They had all gotten hurt but Shimmer receiving that electric shock was truly the worst. At the moment it happened, Shimmer felt her life flashing before her eyes.

Healer opened the door and Fighter put Shimmer on the bed and they all detransformed. "We shouldn't of done that battle," Seiya muttered looking at Shimmer on the bed. "It's all my fault she's hurt like this. She comes all this way to see me and I hurt her. What kind of person am I?"

"At the time, Seiya," Yaten said sounding sincere for once in her life. "I think we were all caught up in the moment and weren't thinking."

"Is she still alive?" Seiya asked as she bit her thumb nervously. Taiki took off one of Shimmer's gloves and felt for a pulse.

"Yes," Taiki assured Seiya as Seiya sat on the bed. "Look after her, Seiya. Yaten and I can't do much more for her. After all, love is the strongest medicine." Seiya just blinked at Taiki and smiled who smiled back.

"Before you go," Seiya said grabbing Taiki and Yaten's attention mostly Yaten's. "Can you heal this, Yaten?" It was the bruises from the day before, Yaten sighed and touched Shimmer's arm where the bruise was. It felt as wind crossed the room and a small green light was shining, healing the bruise.

"There you go, dumb ass," Yaten said rather rudley. "You're the one who got her hurt, so I don't understand why I should've done that but whatever. Come on, Taiki." The two closed Shimmer's door.

"Odango, gomen," Seiya said hugging Shimmer's lifeless form. "I did this to you. It should be my lying there." Suddenly, Shimmer's eyes opened a little and looked at Seiya crying. "I'm so sorry, Odango! GOMEN!" Seiya hadn't noticed she was awake and Shimmer changed back into Usagi.

"Seiya," Usagi said smiling weakly. "Diajobu." Seiya's tears cleared and she jumped on Usagi hugging her and putting her back on the mattress.

"I thought that shock had killed you," Seiya said as tears still streamed down her cheek. Seiya helped Usagi sit up and started kissing her, taking her shirt off with it. "Is this the lovely payback you were speaking up?" she breathed to Usagi.

"You're the one who started it," Usagi giggled back taking off Seiya's shirt in the process. She threw Seiya's clothing along with her own on the floor and the two looked at each other. Seiya began to rub her Odango's slowly and came up to her stomach and kissed it. Usagi found her hands going to Seiya's breasts as if she could control them.

This motion sent as shiver done Seiya's spine and she smiled at her Odango. Seiya sat up and did the same to her Odango receiving a moan from her. Seiya crawled up to her and put a finger to her lips. "Odango, do you want the whole dorm to hear us?" Seiya asked seductively.

"Maybe I do," she whispered back as Seiya put her on the bed. Seiya entwined Usagi's legs with hers and Usagi put Seiya's body close to hers. "I love you so much, Seiya." Usagi started kissing Seiya's neck leaving spit on it and Seiya fell on the bed next to her in a crouching position.

"Odango," Seiya whispered rubbing circles on Usagi's belly. "You'll be with me forever, ne?" Usagi hugged Seiya in a warm embrace and didn't let go.

"Of course." With that, the two relaxed until dinner. The two had heard that Aimer and her "gang" were in jail now for not using their senshi powers correctly.

"That's good!" Yaten told the princess who had just told them. Seiya and Usagi got up from eating walking in hand and hand out of the doors.

"Nee, where are you two going?" Taiki asked being somewhat noisy.

"Off for some fun," Seiya picked Usagi up in a bridle fashion and two giggled. "For some special training of mine. Bye-bye." Usagi snuggled up to Seiya's chest as the doors closed.

"Eechis," Yaten said as Taiki and the princess sweat dropped.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Sister From Hellཀ The Dream.

Rei sat at the temple with others. She was trying to see, to see something far away or someone. She sat there with the three other inners. She hadn't seen them for a long time, they had all gratuated high school and gone their separate ways.

Rei, herself attended a art school two nights a week, Ami attended a Diyo University to become a doctor, Makoto was becoming a famous chief and Minako was becoming an idol. Nobody had heard from Usagi in awhile.

Ami had assumed Usagi had actually gotten into a college, but she still would've contacted her. After all, she never did study or do much homework. Or she had been super depressed over Mamoru's death.

Rei assumed Usagi had moved away at first, but knew it wasn't true when she saw her walking down to a restaurant about a month ago.

Makoto or Minako hadn't really thought much about it. They had all gone their own ways and living their own life, they had all decided just to be themselves since it seems no enemies had appeared.

"Rinཀ Pyouཀ Touཀ Shaཀ Kaiཀ Jinཀ Retsunཀ Zaiཀ Zenཀ The flames, show Usagiཀ" Rei chanted and threw a piece of ash into the fire. It crackled yet nothing happened. "Doushite fire? Doushite fire?"

"I thought the fire never lied, Rei-chan?" Minako asked Rei as the miko stood up and looked up the window. Rei didn't know where Usagi was. But she did have a feeling that she knew she wasn't here on Earth anymore.

"It usually never does," Rei replied. "I guess there's a first time for everything, ne?" There were shooting stars in the night sky. "Usagi-chan, diajouba ka where ever you are?"

I stood in the blue water and saw it ripple. I didn't have any idea where I was. I stood in the water and looked at myself; I was naked. I had two large wings on my back stretching out to the far ends of no where

"Princess," said four different voices. I turned around to see Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mecury. "Princess."

"Nani? Minna. What's going on?" I asked my friends who stood there and smiled. I didn't know why they were here. I knew this had to be a dream.

"Come home, Usagi-chan," Mars said reaching her hand out towards me. I backed away. "What's wrong, Usagi-chan?" I looked in my friends eyes, they didn't look like their normal selves.

"You four aren't my friends, my real friends," I said looking at them. "Someone created you, an evil person somewhere."

"What would give you that idea?" Jupiter asked with a quirked type of smile. "We are your true friends and know everything about you." I began to ran away from my friends, I know that wasn't there. I just knew it! My friends would never act so creepy to me.

"Suit yourself," Mercury said as the four of them vanished in front of me. I was left alone surround by the red sky that had been blue moments before. I just started to run more, I had hope to find someone normal.

"Odango?" Seiya said shaking Usagi. "Wake up!" Usagi was sweating and her eyes were clenched shut tightly. She was mumbling something under her words. Seiya thought she had heard 'you aren't my friends.'

Usagi started to breath very fast. Seiya couldn't do anything. "Kami-sama, what's wrong?" Seiya asked looking at the roof. "What's going on?"

*%*%*

I was trapped by my so called "friends." Now the outers had come too, they shocked my body to death and sweat ran down my forehead. "Who are you?"

"We're your friends, Koneko-chan!" Uranus said with a rather harsh tone to her voice.

"The secret was let free then!" Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury said together while the outers shocked me to death. The wings lost feathers from the violent shocks I was receiving. I knew this weren't my friends, they were too evil.

"Seiya," I muttered feeling as if I was going to die any second. It's just a dream! I won't die! This must be a dream! I need Seiya!

"TAIKI! YATEN!" Seiya screamed loudly. Taiki and Yaten ran down the hallway, Yaten slipped on the floor. She had green slippers on with not the best treading in the world. Taiki helped her up and they kept running. "HELP!"

Yaten opened Usagi's door to see Usagi in a scared type but she was sleeping. "What the?"

"I can't wake her up," Seiya said looking at Taiki and Yaten who looked awfully worried. "I can't wake her up and I can't help her. I feel so useless." Seiya cried into her hands. Yaten and Taiki sat on the bed.

"Seiya," Yaten said looking at Seiya, who had her head up now. "If you have forgotten, we can enter dreams." That hit Seiya like a tone of bricks. She had totally forgotten about that power and rubbed the back of her head.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Taiki asked with a sigh as Seiya shook her head. "Maska."_** Every**_ Starlight had the power to enter a dream. "If she's this worked up, we should go in and save her."

"You two won't do anything," Seiya said pointing to Yaten and Taiki. Being the leader of Taiki and Yaten was fun for Seiya in a way, she could tell them to do certain things such as not entering her lovers dream. "I'm going into help her."

"Demo Seiya," Taiki said as Seiya was lying back down. "You can't."

"Just watch me." Seiya said lying on the pillow and grabbing Usagi's hand and nuzzled up to her ear. "Odango, I'll come save you," Seiya whispered seductively ever so lowly so Taiki and Yaten wouldn't hear. Suddenly, a red energy surround the two.

"I guess we stay here," Taiki said looking at Yaten as they got off the bed. "I guess Seiya who have nothing to read in here, ugh!" Taiki sat in a blue chair in the room while Yaten just looked in the mirror and played with her hair. Taiki assumed she hadn't been listening.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Moments later, Seiya found herself surround by a red land. She knew this was her dream center, she remembered now. Here, she could enter anybody's dreams with a simple command. "Please, let me enter Odango's dreams!" she screamed to nobody in particular.

Suddenly, a new landscaped formed around her. It looked like she was in a cave. She heard Usagi screaming around the corner. "ODANGO!" She yelled. She decided to transform, it would've been easier to fight if anyone was there.

FIGHTER STAR POWER MAKE UP!

Soon, Seiya became Fighter and now her boots echoed through out the cave running to Usagi. In the center she saw the outers and inners hurting Usagi. Fighter noticed that Usagi looked the way she had after the battle with Chaos.

"Who's there?" Uranus asked then as Usagi fell to the ground. There had black energy surrounding her. Fighter looked in Uranus' eyes, even though she had hated the blond senshi before, something wasn't right.

"You!" she said, "you're not Odango's real senshi!" Fighter pulled out her Star Yell.

STAR SERIOUS LASER!

The outers and inners didn't attack. Fighter knew they weren't Usagi's friends as they vanished and Usagi was lying in the cave on the floor as bloody wings were covering her. "ODANGO!" Fighter ran over to Usagi.

"Seiya?" she whispered looking in Fighter's eyes. Tears fell down Fighter's face and landed on Usagi's wings, suddenly, feathers came back to them. "Seiya, you saved me!" Usagi kissed Fighter on the lips.

"Look, they're waking up," Taiki said looking up from her book. Taiki was getting bored and went to her room eventually and brought some books to go through. Yaten brought magazines on the latest hair styles and told Taiki that they were for "intellectuals" like herself.

"Seiya?" Usagi whispered as she opened her eyes. She saw Seiya holding her hand. "What happened?" Usagi looked around the room and saw Taiki and Yaten there with blank expressions. Yaten shot her a little wave looking up from her magazine.

"I came into your dreams to save you," Seiya whispered to her with a soft tone. "We and now including you have the power to do that. To anyone's dreams."

"Sugoi!" Usagi said. Usagi and Seiya were naked under the covers and Usagi almost jumped up after hearing this, Seiya brought her back down reminding her she was nude as the bunny blushed as Seiya laughed and hugged her.

"Please stay under the covers," Taiki begged covering her eyes. "Kami-sama, please do." Yaten had gotten up and gave Usagi a cloth she had found within the bunnies bedroom.

"Arigato," she said to Yaten as she cleared the sweat from her head.

"Now what the hell was happening in there?" Yaten asked curiously going back to her magazine.

Seiya and Usagi both explained but at different times. "Nani? The inners and outers hurting you?" Taiki asked rubbing her chin. "I know you said it wasn't them but it seems odd."

"And they didn't know their attacks either," Seiya said. "They were nothing but doubles, like spirits."

Outside of the room, on the ground looking into the window was a white haired girl with a vicious smile. "It's took bad Aimer wasn't here to witness my dream creation." the girl said shaking her head. "I hope that girl finds very pleasant dreams in her future." The girl disappeared in a flash.

"Should we tell the princess about the dream?" Yaten asked looking at the three others. "It might be a good idea."

"It would," Usagi agreed with Yaten as Seiya continued to hug her and relaxed her head on her shoulder blade. "Now, shall we go?"

"Probably, the princess should be having breakfast around now," Taiki said. Being the intellectual she was, she remembered the princesses schedule off by heart and knew the perfect times to come and help her when she needed it.

"Better than never!" Yaten exclaimed. "But you two get dressed first." Seiya and Usagi got dressed, Taiki headed back to her room and did the same as Yaten followed in suit. The four went to see Kakyuu who was eating.

"Oh, hello," she said acknowledging the Starlights. "What brings you by early, my Starlights?"

"Princess, Usagi-san had a scary dream," Taiki said panting trying to catch her breath. The princess looked confused by listened anyway, she was shocked to hear what she taking in from what Usagi was saying.

"Now that's odd, why would doubles of your friends be sent to you in a dream?" she asked the four as they shrugged.

"We don't know," Yaten said closing her eyes. Out the window, none of them noticed the girl laughing. This revenge would satisfy her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Final Admitance. Senshi Travel.

"You think Koneko-chan left the planet?" Haruka asked Ami as she nodded. "Why would she do that? She has all of us here." The inners nodded in agreement as Hotaru cleared her throat to speak.

"Maybe something happened," she said as all the old women looked at the black haired girl. "You never know, right?" The inners tried to think of what happened to Usagi in the last bit. Sadly, nothing had came to mind.

"Can't we track her somehow?" Minako asked curiously. "For all we know, aliens might have her and are threatening to probe her if she doesn't tell them of how we live." The other inners sweatdropped.

"You watch too many sci-fi movies, Minako-chan," Rei said shaking her head.

"Of course you can track her," said a voice. Everyone turned around to see the precious kitty, Luna. "She's your princess, if you focus all of your powers together you should get and idea of where she is."

"Luna, do you know where she might be?" Minako asked as Luna hoped up onto her lap as the kitty shook her head.

"Can't Setsuna-san do something?" Makoto asked Setsuna as the time senshi shook her head sadly. "Nani? Doushite?" Setsuna opened her hands and showed them space, events from the past and the future to come.

"I only know events from the past to future. I don't have the ability to track a person." Setsuna sighed after speaking. "Michiru, can't you see her in your mirror?" Michiru looked at her mirror when suddenly, a laughed escaped from it.

"_Your princess is here, out of your solar system." _And suddenly, the mirror was clear. The voice that had escaped the mirror made Rei shiver, Makoto gulped, Minako looked stunned at how evil it sounded but Ami looked confused.

"I think I may know where Usagi-chan is!" she exclaimed remembering what had happened over the last four years. "But I don't think you'll like it Haruka-san." Haruka knew what answer might've been.

"If it's the place that's in my head at the moment," Haruka said looking at Ami. "No, I'm not mad. But let's go look around her house first, maybe to confirm our suspicions."

%%%!%%

"Odango, relax," Seiya said rocking Usagi back and fourth. "It was only a dream and I saved you." Usagi knew herself it was just a dream, but she thought before her friends dying because of D-point was a dream too.

"But it felt so real," Usagi admitted. "I felt the shocking go through me." Seiya and Usagi sat underneath and the covers but not naked. "I'm scared, Seiya." Suddenly, there a knock at the door. A girl entered the room in a usual Starlight senshi outfit.

"May we help you?" Seiya asked looking at the girl. The girl smiled, she looked around twenty two. She had green hair tied back in a ponytail and a bow on top of her head that was black.

"I'm Aimer's sister, Pitcher," the girl introduced herself. "Gomen ne for my sister's actions towards you and your uh...uh?"

"Lover," Usagi finished for Pitcher. Pitcher shook Usagi's hand then Seiya's. Pitcher tried to smile nicely at the girl at Seiya's arms. The smile that had came to her face was lopsided. "So, is that all you wanted to say?"

Pitcher laughed. "Yes, the princess told me about the dream. She wanted to me ask you do you think it was nothing to do in your life?" Usagi quirked an eyebrow, she wasn't going to tell a girl she hardly knew anything about herself.

"I'm not ready to talk about it yet," Usagi lied covering her eyes with her hands to try to make the girl leave. "Please, leave now." Pitcher sighed and left the room with a growl. Seiya looked back at Usagi.

"That was strange, ne?" Seiya asked Usagi as she nodded. "I didn't know Aimer had a sister, less or lone a family. I thought she was just made of pure evil by a sorceress." Usagi hadn't giggled along with Seiya, she picked up that her Odango was very scared. "It's okay, Odango."

"D-demo what if my friends are actually going to attack me?" she asked Seiya. Seiya shook her head and was now lying on the bed with Usagi looking her in the eyes.

"Why would they attack you?" Seiya asked curiously. Usagi shrugged. "See, I know they wouldn't attack you." Usagi cried and Seiya kissed her on the lips and rubbed circles on her back evening out the bunnies breathing.

"Ashiteru, Seiya," Usagi said once the kiss had been broken. "Sa, shall we go breakfast?" Seiya nodded and the two got out of bed not noticing and eye peering at them from the roof above them.

"So, this is Koneko-chan's house?" Haruka asked looking at the inners as they nodded. "What kind of clue could be hiding in there?"

"That's what we're here to find out," Setsuna said. "If only the prince were here to help." Setsuna remembered the princes death, it had hurt Usagi terribly and Setsuna told her the future would change greatly. Is that why she left?

Ami was surprised to find the door open, they walked inside. Everyone looked around the house, Hotaru opened a desk drawer and found a diary. "Everyone!" she yelled. "I found something." Everyone rushed over to Hotaru.

"It's Usagi-chan's diary," Minako said as the others looked at her. A couple of months ago, Usagi had accidently left it in Crown Parlor and the next day returned it to Usagi.

"How do you know that, Minako-chan?" Rei asked curiously. Minako went through the small explanation as Hotaru searched through drawers with Haruka and Michiru to find a key for it. Of course, everyone felt bad for reading Usagi's diary but it was only to help her.

"I don't feel good about reading Usagi-chan's diary," Makoto said looking to Ami. "What if something super personal is in there?"

"Makoto," Haruka said looking at the smaller woman. "This is all we can do for Koneko-chan. We will all feel a little guilt later but we need to find her."

"I understand," Makoto said closing her eyes as Hotaru handed Haruka the key. Haruka opened the diary to the last page. It had little pictures of stars and planets in it. Haruka's eyes scanned the page and her jaw dropped.

"Nani Ruka?" Michiru questioned her lover.

"She did go to Kinmoku," Haruka said shutting the book. "We need to get to Kinmoku to find her." The four outers started to walk when Minako grabbed Haruka's wrist.

"What does it say?" Minako questioned the sandy blond. Haruka sighed and opened the pink covered bunny book to the last page that had been written on:

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel very lonely. I feel as if my mines about to short circuit, I want to see her right now. I'm about to cry in this moonlight. We promised we'd meet again, but this time, I'm going to see you. You, Seiya don't have to come to Earth for me this time. I'm going through the galaxies for you. I hope to find you, Seiya._

"It looks like we're taking a trip to Kinmoku," Setsuna said as everyone looked at her a little shocked. But the question that was on everyone's mind is how would they get there? Unlike the Starlights they couldn't change into shooting stars.

"I'm guessing we use Sailor Teleport?" Minako asked the group as they nodded. "But without Usagi-chan, how far can we make it?"

"We'll make it far, Minako-chan," Makoto said assuring the blond. "Diajobu! Just think of Yaten." Suddenly, Minako clutched her hands together and hearts came out of her eyes.

"Sa, let's go!" Haruka said as everyone pulled out the transformation sticks. Everyone transformed and ran out to Usagi's backyard. They all stood in a circle and looked up at the sky together.

"We'll make it there safe, ne minna?" Saturn asked everyone gripping Neptune's and Pluto's hand. "We will reach Kinmoku and see if our princess is truly there." Everyone nodded.

"Of course," Uranus said to Saturn with a smile. "We're all senshi and we all depend on each other." Everyone then started to glow.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" they all shouted sending a bright light over the neighborhood they occupied.

^%^%%^

"Princess," Fighter said knocking on the princess office room. "Can we come in?" Fighter stood with Shimmer and Fighter had her other arm around Shimmer's waist to make it touch hers.

"Come on," the princess responded. Fighter opened the door to see the princess signing something. "You two look very happy."

"Of course," Shimmer said kissing Fighter as they both blushed realizing they had just kissed in front of Kakyuu. The princess giggled and the two sat down, Fighter frowned having to let her Odango's hip leave her own. Even while sitting they still held hands.

"We were wondering, does Aimer have a sister?" Fighter asked the princess. The princess had a record of all Starlights families and powers. Kakyuu couldn't find the file. "Where is it, princess?" Fighter had seen she couldn't find the file.

"I don't know," she replied nervously. "I know it's here, don't worry. Let me go look in my other room." The princess got up and left the room. Shimmer shot up and looked in the file cabinet.

"What are you doing, Odango?" Fighter asked. Shimmer took out Fighter's folder and opened it. "Odango, please don't open that."

"Nani?" Shimmer asked sounding concerned. She had heard the tone in Fighter's voice, no not rage, but sadness. "What's in there, my love?"

"In there it says my past," Fighter said starting to cry. Shimmer sat on Fighter's lap, startling her and kissed the tears away. "I'm guessing you want to know, ne?" Shimmer leaded close to Fighter's ear.

"I want to know _everything_ about you," Shimmer whispered seductively. "Please?" Fighter smiled through her tears and let Shimmer open the file.

_Name: Fighter/Seiya Kou_

_D.O.B: July 30__th__._

_Family: Unknown_

_Siblings: Unknown._

_Backgrounds: Unknown._

_Born: West Side Of Kinmoku._

_Starlight name: Sailor Star Fighter_

_Main senshi power: Star Serious Laser._

_Natural ability: to change into a man, mental abilities._

There wasn't much in the file. "Gomen ne, Seiya," Shimmer said. "You never knew your family?" Fighter shook her head. Shimmer kissed Fighter's forehead.

"I've never known my family," she said to Shimmer. "I've never really had a family. The closet thing to a family for me has been Taiki, Yaten and Kakyuu." Shimmer took her place on Fighter's lap and kissed her.

"Consider me a family member," she said hugging Fighter tightly. "I never known you had the power to naturally change into a man." Fighter looked shocked and giggled.

"Of course," she said. "All Starlights can do that." A thought his Shimmer's mind, could she do that now? Even if she could, so knew she couldn't last. She giggled at the thought. "Can I see it?"

"Nani?" Fighter asked Shimmer as they both stood up as Shimmer held Fighter's hand.

"See you change into a man?" Shimmer asked. Fighter leaned close to Shimmer's ear.

"Do you want that?" she whispered. "I'll do anything you want me to." Shimmer giggled and Fighter picked her up in her arms and left Kakyuu's office. Kakyuu walked passed them.

"Do you want the information sent to your room, Fighter?" Kakyuu asked knowing where they were going. Fighter nodded and carried Shimmer to her bedroom and shut the door. Fighter sat Shimmer on the bed and detransformed.

"Now show me," Shimmer whispered to Seiya who giggled. Seiya sat on the bed and closed her eyes. Shimmer noticed her form glowing and soon she was a he.

"Tada," Seiya said as he laughed. Shimmer blushed watching that. "Hey, why are you blushing? It looks like you've just seen a ghost." Seiya turned back into a girl. (AN: Did you know that because of the Starlights "alien" status in the anime, they could be considered gender netural. My belief is they could just change genders at will or are female just DISGUISED as males).

"We're here," Saturn said as they landed. Everyone looked around. "Sa, now where do we go from here?"

"To the palace," Venus said as everyone started to run to the palace. At the palace gates stood to senshi the group recognized. They hadn't seen them yet. Healer sat in a booth reading a magazine about hair car products while Maker sat there twiddling her thumbs.

"Healer!" Maker yelled noticing people coming towards the palace. "Look!" Healer got out of the booth same as Maker ready to fight when they noticed familiar faces. "Maska." The two let down their postions.

"Venus," Healer said astonided as she looked at the Earth senshi.

"Healer," Venus said with a smile. Healer ran and hugged Venus making her fall to the ground.

"Maker," Mercury said with a smile as Maker smiled.

"Mercury," Maker said hugging the smaller woman, not making her fall to the ground.

"Oi, what are you guys doing here?" Fighter said as she stood by Shimmer who was scared shitless. Everyone waved, everyone Uranus which shocked everybody.

"Do you know where Usagi-chan is?" Venus asked as everyone dehenished except the Starlights. "We haven't seen her for awhile." Minako looked at Shimmer. "Who's that Starlight?"

"That's Shimmer," Healer responded. "Seeing as you guys are here, you should stay awhile. The princess will give us a break." The Earth senshi one by one shook Shimmer's hand as Healer walked off to talk to Kakyuu about them staying and returning with good news.

"Sa, I guess I'll take you to your rooms," Maker said leading the senshi to guest dorms. The senshi followed including Fighter, Healer and Shimmer.

"So, your name is Shimmer?" Haruka asked looking at the new Starlight as Shimmer nodded. She detransformed by her friends still didn't recognize her.

"It would be nice for us to get to know each other," Ami said smiling at the blond Starlight. "You seem familiar in a way, but I can't place my finger on it. Anyway, we should hang out."

"Yeah!" Minako said excitedly still holding onto Healer's arm still. She had done this since they left the palace which was about a half an hour.

_I guess that traveled all this way for you, Odango._ Usagi heard Fighter's voice echo through her head. _It's okay, Odango, tell them._

"Minna, stop," Usagi said as everyone stopped. Maker and Healer recieved a mental message from Fighter what Usagi was about to do. "I'm not just Shimmer, I'm Usagi."

"Usagi-chan?" everyone gasped.

"Koneko-chan," muttered Haruka. Everyone ran up to hug her asking why she was here. She just transformed and ran off or flew off, she had learned how to grow a pair of wings. Fighter did the same and chased after her.

"Maker, why did she come here?" Ami asked looking at Maker as Minako looked Healer the same way.

"We'll talk about it all together when she's ready," Maker replied. "Ami, you can share a room with me and Healer and Minako can share a room." Maker formed keys for everyone with numbers directing them where to go.


	8. Chapter 8

1Chapter 8-The Tottering Dream. The Three Saviors.

AN: Sorry, lame chapter title! But I have to study for my science test later, yuck! Too much stuff, I will post this chapter :)

"Maker," Ami said as Maker opened her room door for Ami. "Why is Usagi-chan here? Why did she come here?" Maker closed the door and sighed, sitting on her bed and dretransforming. There now sat Taiki wearing blue socks, beige jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"She wanted to be here with Fighter," Taiki said finally answering Ami as Ami sat down looking around for a bed. "What are you looking for?" Ami stopped looking around to stare at Taiki.

"A bed," she replied. "I don't see one anywhere." Taiki giggled. "Nani?"

"I can make a bed," Taiki replied. Taiki closed her eyes and thought of an image of a bed, suddenly, a bed started to form in front of Ami's eyes. She was amazed. Did Taiki always have this ability. "All done." Taiki said with a smile.

"How did you do that?" Ami asked Taiki.

"Being the Maker and all, I can create whatever I want," she replied getting up and shuffling a few things around the room to make it look more presentable. "Sa, do you want to go the Starlight Lounge and get some tea?"

"Hai!" Ami said excitedly getting off the bed with Taiki. Taiki turned back into Maker and picked Ami up. "Maker, what are you doing?" Ami asked putting her arms around Maker's neck.

"I'm flying you there," Maker said with a giggle. "Might as well as you the power." Maker led Ami out of the senshi dorms and grew a pair of wings as Maker started flying.

"Sugoi," Ami muttered in such a whisper as Maker held her tightly.

%$%$%$%$%

"Ruka, calm down," Michiru said lying on Haruka's chest on the bed. "We'll talk to her later. Fighter had nothing to do with stealing her. Haruka had been complaining and screaming of why Usagi had come here!

"I understand," Haruka told Michiru giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I just don't believe this is where Koneko was."

"Odango!" Fighter yelled still flying off after Shimmer, as Fighter flew where Shimmer had just passed, she saw tears falling down her cheeks. Soon, Shimmer turned into Usagi and started falling towards the ground. "ODANGO!" Fighter picked her up before she hit the ground. On Usagi's face was tears remaining. "You're okay, Odango." Fighter whispered taking Usagi back to the senshi dorms.

"This is the Starlight Lounge?" Ami asked looking around, the wall was decorated with stars on it with a blue background. There were many other Starlights in the room looking at the Earth senshi, all she did is leave. Taiki asked a waitress to get some tea and the two sat down near a window looking out at the Hubu Gardens.

"Looking at the Gardens?" Taiki asked Ami joining her in looking at the guardian she had gone to many times. "It's truly beautiful, ne?" Ami nodded. The garden contained any and every flower possible to mind. "You should come with me there later, it is a beautiful garden. Maybe Yaten and Minako would like to join us?"

"That would be great," Ami said excitedly. "I want to see what kind of plants you have here on Kinmoku." Taiki nodded and then a waitress gave them their tea. "Arigato." Ami took the tea from the women and started drinking it.

"So did anything change on Earth?" Taiki asked picking up her cup. Ami went through what had happened in her life, how she found out she was actually attracted to women and not men, how she was doing in school and the life she had now. "Sounds nice. So, are you single?"

"Nani?" Ami asked almost chocking on her tea.

"I meant, you said you broke up with your girlfriend," Taiki said blushing a little. "Never mind, forget about the question." Ami shrugged it off and continued to catch up with Taiki. They sat there probably for a good two hours just talking and then headed towards the garden.

%^%^%^%^%^%^

"So, you came here for my good looks?" Yaten asked posing in a funny stance. Yaten needed to admit, when she was on Earth she did fall for Minako. She was a he then though, this would cross her mind sometimes. She saw it though as she still had the same mind and just needed to not just let it bother her.

"Funny," Minako said as they walked down Elle's lane, a shopping distract. Minako wanted to look at all the clothing they had on Kinmoku. "So, do you know why Usagi-chan came here?" Minako had become serious.

"Yes," Yaten admitted looking at the ground. "She came here for Fighter. I guess she missed her so much." Yaten sighed and looked at the sky.

"Yaten, what are you looking at?" Minako asked looking at blue sky, it looked lovely. Stars were visible in the sky but somewhat transparent.

"Pardon?" Yaten asked snapping out of the trance she had been in. "Anyway, let's keep on going." Yaten dragged Minako back to her room where they would be staying.

*%*^*%*^*^*

"Seiya, you called?" Taiki asked entering Usagi's room with Ami as Usagi was lying on a bed with red cheeks. Ami had assumed her blond friend had been crying, but about what? She had good friends such as herself, the rest of the inners, the outers and the Starlights.

"Yes, Odango is exhausted," Seiya said looking at Usagi on the bed curled up like a caterpillar. Seiya rubbed Usagi's head. "I was wondering if anything else had happened to her, since you two were be perfect doctors."

"Since I'm studying to be a doctor," Ami started. "I know I can defiantly help Usagi-chan. Taiki-san, please get me some water on a cloth." Taiki went into Seiya's bathroom and got a towel with water.

Seiya noticed Usagi breathing fastly. She had fallen asleep awhile ago, but she was starting to sweat. "Odango! Wake up!" Seiya screamed clutching one of Usagi's hands as her brows lifted. She was dreaming...Seiya knew it.

"Where am I?" I asked myself looking around. I saw someone across the room crying. The room I was pitch black. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Usagi!" she said. "Is that Seiya?"

"No, I'm Usagi!" I said pointing at the imposter across the room. "Who are you?" The fake me stood up and walked over to me. "I know you're not me."

"Maybe you're the fake!" the imposter said. "Maybe you're the one locked away here. This, this will be your fate."

"Nani?" I asked backing away. I felt like I was going to faint but I kept my head held high.

_Seiya..._

%$%$%$%$%$%

"Ami-chan, Ami-chan!" Minako yelled entering Usagi's room with everyone else. "What's wrong with her?" Minako asked pointing to Usagi on the bed shaking but in a deep sleep. (AN: Get the image of everyone in Usagi's room. Holy shit-that's a lot).

"She won't wake up," Taiki said for Ami while not making eye contact with anyone but Seiya. "We don't know what the hell is going on."

"Koneko-chan," Haruka said rubbing Usagi's forehead. "Wake up, please. Wake up!" Michiru grabbed Haruka's shoulder. "Nani Michi?"

"You can't do anything, Ruka," Michiru said grabbing Haruka close to her. "We all know something is wrong but what can we do?" All the inners and outers looked at each other.

"We could Sailor Teleport into her head," Minako suggested as everyone sweat dropped. Minako rubbed the back of her head giggling. "Nani? I thought it was a good idea."

"Minako-chan, we can travel anywhere but someone's mind," Rei said shaking her head at the red bowed girl. "We'd need someone with that type of power." Seiya smiled, Taiki smiled and Yaten smiled. Minako noticed the smile on the girl beside her.

"What are you thinking of?" Minako asked Yaten. Yaten smiled a little smile and looked to Taiki and Seiya.

"Well, Seiya, Taiki and I can enter dreams," Yaten told Minako as the inners and outers looked at the two other lights smiling. "It's a power we've always had but it wasn't used until earlier this morning."

"Who used it?" Michiru asked Yaten curiously looking at the silver haired girl. Seiya rose her hand. "Well well. I would've guessed it would've been Seiya-san of all people." Michiru said with a tiny giggle shutting her eyes.

"You're right, Michi," Haruka muttered under her breath. "Can you go in and save her? I don't want any harm to be done to Koneko-chan. If you harm her inside of herself, Seiya, you're going to see the end of your days." Seiya gulped by stood up with Taiki who had been sitting on the bed next to Seiya looking after Usagi. Ami saw Usagi struggling and held her down. "Like I said, if you harm her. I can't forgive you and your days will end!"

"We can save her," Seiya said smiling. "Trust me, Haruka-san. I would never harm Odango with my life, she's too precious to hurt. Just like you told me, I should protect her from now on." Before anyone could speak the three Starlights took out their henshi brooches and transformed. Haruka had remembered that line, it's true she did say that and she let her body relax a little.

"I advise you guys should go to bed," Maker said pointing to everyone. "Or else you'll be too tired, don't worry about us." Everyone sighed and began to walk off besides Minako and Ami. "You two should go too, I advise you rest."

"Ie, I'm staying here," Minako and Ami said in union as Fighter laughed under her breath.

"We'll look after Usagi-chan," Minako told the three leather cladded girls. "Daijobu." She said winking at them. The three lights sat on the bed near Usagi and closed their eyes.

"Gambatte," Ami whispered. "I hope you make it out well."

"Where are we?" Maker asked looking around the dark space. The space contained nothing, no sounds nor objects. It was completly dead.

"Leave me alone!" they heard Usagi say. "You're not me." Suddenly, the three lights looked and saw Usagi.

"Nani?" Fighter said running to the far Usagi.

"Fighter!" Maker and Healer said running after their leader. It was dark all around them, it seemed as if someone had created a separate mind or trapped Usagi in their own mind.

"Odango!" Fighter said getting closer seeing there were two Usagi's. "What the hell?" Fighter felt overwhelemed. "Nani? This can't be true."

"Seiya," they both said. Fighter was getting a headache, it felt like fire burning in her head. There were two Usagi's? That's impossible.

"Nani is this?" Maker asked as Fighter fell to her knees. "There are two Usagi's." The two Usagi's smiled at Maker.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious!" Healer said to Maker making the taller girl frown somewhat. "What do we do? We can't attack her. Fighter, you need to choose." Fighter looked up at the two blond girls.

"Which one," she muttered under her breath. "Which one?" she muttered even lower. She stood up and walked to the first Usagi, the fake one and looked in her eyes. "This one, this one's the fake." Fighter knew Usagi always had a shining spark to her eyes when she saw her. The other Usagi didn't, her eyes were blank like nothing good existed in the world.

"How do you know?" Healer asked rubbing her chin in suspicion. "She might not be the real one." Fighter looked at Healer expressionless. "I'm just saying Fighter-"

"She is," Fighter said turning back to the real Usagi, cutting Healer off. "Odango, what is your Starlight name?" Fighter grabbed her Odango's hands and held them tightly. She knew this Usagi was the real one.

"Shimmer," the real Usagi said.

"Corter," the fake one said. "Oh, shitmatta!" Healer and Maker looked at the other girl.

"Who are you?" Maker asked picking up the girl strangling her. "I know you're from Kinmoku, only some people here can shapeshift! Tell us, who are you? Or we'll report you to Kakyuu."

"Do whatever you wish," the girl giggled evilly. "Wake up now."

Suddenly, everyone woke up as Ami had been patting Usagi's with a towel. "Are you okay, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked curiously. "Maker, Fighter, Healer?"

"Hai, we're okay," they all said in union. "That was odd," Maker said.

"Nani?" Minako asked as Fighter started to explain and Maker went into more detail of the girl they had seen. "The imposter is somewhere here on Kinmoku?" Suddenly the door opened to reveal Pitcher.

"I see someone had a bad dream," Pitcher said rubbing her chin. "I wonder what the heck it was about." Maker noticed there were marks on her neck. Pitcher looked at herself. "Well, we should hang out and get to know each other better. Ja! I'm going to bed."

"I have a feeling that Pitcher is defiantly hiding something," Maker said to everyone once Pitcher had left.

"Huh?" everyone but Maker asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Pitcher Good Or Evil? Emotions Revealed!

ピッチャー、善悪どちらの？感情が明らかに！

(TRANS:Pitcher, good or evil? Obviously emotions!)

AN: I hope you enjoy this.

"Are you okay, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked as Usagi sat up. Fighter whipped the sweat that was remaining on Usagi's head. "You scared everyone terribly, Usagi-chan." Usagi's eyes drifted from Ami to Fighter and put her head on her arm.

"Arigato, Fighter," she whispered as Maker, Healer, Minako sweat dropped and Ami laughed. Fighter put her hand over Usagi's. "Maker and Healer, arigato."

"You're welcome," they both said together smiling. "We're happy we could help," Maker added after. "Don't worry, Usagi. I think I know who the person is."

"Nani?" everyone asked except Maker of course.

"Maybe we should visit the jail tomorrow," Maker said standing up from the bed she had been sitting on. "It might give us answers." Usagi shrieked.

"I think she's had a good scare everyone," Fighter said waving to everyone. "I'll take care of her." Everyone smiled at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Usagi asked looking at everyone.

"Still the same Odango Atama," Healer muttered. "Sa, let's go." Minako, Ami, Healer and Maker left closing the door.

"Do you think something tonight is going to happen between them, Ami-chan?" Minako nudged Ami who blushed and Maker laughed along with Healer.

"Minako-chan," Ami said as her blush was going away a little. "Don't think like that, they'll just be sleeping."

"Together," Healer muttered after with a little smile. Maker heard this and giggled. "Now, you are coming to my room." Healer said louder pulling Minako along with herself and Maker pulled Ami.

"Arigato, Seiya," Usagi said after regaining some composure she had lost from her messed up dream. "I guess I should've thanked Healer and Maker too." Seiya laughed helping Usagi sit up a bit.

"Odango, diajoubu," Seiya said with a smile. "Thank them tomorrow morning. I'm pretty sure Haruka-san may try to kill in the morning." Usagi looked at Seiya confused. That's rightཀ She had been asleep when Haruka had been talking to Seiya.

"Nani?" Usagi asked a little confused. "I don't understand."

"Haruka will explain tomorrow," Seiya said hoping the blond senshi would. "Anyway, _we_ should get ready for bed." Usagi nodded, Seiya had to help her up. It seems like the dream had sucked the life out of her. "Odango, I'm sorry someone from Kinmoku here tried to hurt you."

"Seiya wa, sorehānata no seide wa arimasen," Usagi said smiling at Seiya. (AN: The sentence means: Seiya, it is not your fault). Seiya smiled at Usagi and set her down on the vanity in the room.

"I guess I'm going to have to help you change," Seiya said smiling and winking. "You're too hurt to do it right now." Usagi just smirked at Seiya. "No pajama wa doko ni arimasu ka?"(AN: I thought some Japanese in here would be good trans: Where are your pajamas?)

"The left drawer," Usagi responded. Seiya took out a pink pajama shirt with bunnies on it and found the bottom half. Seiya laughed at the pajama's. "Watashi wa rikai shite inai." (AN: I do not understand).

"Calm down, Odango," Seiya said smirking. "I was just thinking how nice they'd look on you." Usagi blushed. Seiya started to remove Usagi's yellow t-shirt along with her running shoes leaving Usagi in her bra and white short shorts. "Kawii." Seiya muttered.

"What?" Usagi asked looking at the blushing Seiya. Seiya just smiled hoping the blush would go away. Yeah sure, _she_ had kissed Usagi but not much more than that. She just smiled at the bunny.

"Nothing," Seiya said continuing her task. Seiya took off Usagi's short shorts and blushed more, fuckཀ She had to take her eechi thoughts away from her just a sec to finish her task. Usagi saw Seiya blushing.

"You big flirt," Usagi said grabbing Seiya by the arm and pulled her up a little to meet the black haired girls gaze. "You don't need to blush, romanchikkuna-bakaཀ" Seiya smiled and enveloped the bunny in a big hug. (AN: Just to tell Sailor fans who don't know, the manga's back! I got both manga's teehee! Go buy it, they're awesome. I can't wait for Seiya, Taiki and Yaten).

"Do you want the pajama's on?" Seiya whispered in Usagi's ear giggling. "You don't need them on if you don't want to." Seiya picked up Usagi and put her on the bed. The two started to kiss before Usagi could answer.

Usagi hugged Seiya tightly after the kiss. "Odango, how far do you want to take this?" Seiya asked cursing herself for asking Usagi that. (AN: Imagine a sweat drop on Seiya's head and narrowed eyes).

"How far do you want to take it?" Usagi questioned back as Seiya didn't answer and kissed her again. Seiya took off Usagi's bra leaving her almost naked. Before continuing what Seiya could do to her, Usagi put her finger to Seiya's lips.

"Odango, what's wrong?" Seiya asked curiously moving towards Usagi more and Usagi didn't move away. "You're worried, ne?"

"A little," Usagi said poking her two index fingers together. Seiya moved closer to Usagi and brushed a blond strand of hair away from her face seeing the blushing bunny. She placed a kiss on her cheek and grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't be," Seiya whispered smiling. "I promise, Odango, I would never hurt you." Seiya kissed Usagi on the lips. Seiya sat on the bed with her legs crossed and Usagi crawled in and sat there like a baby. Seiya kissed Usagi's neck leaving spit there. "Want me to bring it?" she whispered to Usagi.

"Bring it on," Usagi said as Seiya laughed. Seiya ran her hands down her Odango's back and grabbed her ass getting a yelping sound from Usagi. "That tickles."

"I'll do it again!" Seiya said giving Usagi a prewarning. She kept pinching her butt and Usagi kept yelping. Seiya put her hand over Usagi's mouth. "Shh!" she said playfull. She started to rub Usagi's back and left a trail of kisses on her stomach coming up to her mouth. Seiya put her Odango on her lap to look her in the eye. She rubbed her hands down and up Usagi's legs giving the bunny goose bumps. "Aw, little goose bumps!"

"Shut up, silly," Usagi said as Seiya flopped on the bed. Seiya was on top and stuck her longer legs between Usagi's. She rubbed her hands up to her breasts and squeezed them making Usagi moan as Seiya roamed her body. "Ouch." Usagi said after Seiya squeezed her boob too hard.

"Gomen, Odango," Seiya aplogized. She must've been a little rough. She squeezed them lightly and saw Usagi's head tip back. "Did you just-"

"Uh, yes," Usagi said with her face red as a tomato. "Do you want to stop?" Seiya bent down closer to her and kissed her under her ear and shot her one quick smile.

"Now," she started whispering softly sending a shiver up Usagi's spine. "Why would I want to do that?"

%%%%%%

"So, who's this Pitcher?" Ami asked as her and Taiki were brushing their teeth standing side.

Taiki cleaned her toothbrush and put it in a blue cup. "Let me start with Pitcher's sister, Aimer. Aimer would pick on every new senshi there was. When Usagi came, she was the target of Aimer. I knew Pitcher before I joined Healer and Fighter just not in a good way."

_FLASHBACK_

_A twelve year old Maker sat under a blossom tree watching the lovely pink leaves move back in forth in the wind. Maker wasn't accepted by any of the senshi. They all said she was too smart to be around them._ _Maker's picked up a book she had. "My only friends," she muttered. "Books."_

"_Hey, dork!__" __Pitcher said picking up the book from Maker. "What the hell is this?"_

"_It's called a book," Maker said as if she wasn't being picked on. "Maybe you should pick up one." Pitcher threw the book up in the air and destroyed it._

"_Hey, what the hell are you doing?" said a voice. Maker looked up and saw a senshi like herself with raven black hair and another with silver hair. _

"_You two are on my sister's bullying list for tomorrow," Pitcher admitted to Fighter and Healer._

"_Just because we're new doesn't mean you have the right to pick on us," Healer said anger building up in her. "Sou ka, you try to make yourself feel better by picking on others."_

"_I shouldn't waste my time here," Pitcher said shrugging. She looked at Maker and slapped her on the cheek. "You will NEVER be Kakyuu's top senshi." Maker grabbed her cheek as tears went down it spilling over where Pitcher had slapped her._

"_Diajobu ka?" Fighter asked bending down next to Maker. "Uh...gomen, what's your name?"_

"_My senshi or civillian name?" Maker asked a little confused. _

"_Both," the silver haired girl said answering for Fighter._

"_Maker and Taiki," Maker said looking at the pieces of paper that were left of her book. "But why do you care? It seems as if everyone around here just sees me as the brain or they're scared I'll pick on them with my height."_

"_You are smart," Healer said helping the taller senshi up off the ground. "You're gentle with things, you're not a bully. The one who is a bully is Pitcher." Maker nodded as the tears finally cleared up._

"_Arigato," Maker said feeling tears of joy come on._

"_Geez stop crying," Fighter said playfully. "I'm Fighter also known as Seiya."_

"_I'm Healer," Healer said. "Also known as Yaten."_

"_Nice to meet you," Maker said smiling. "You two accept me?"_

"_Hai__ཀ" __they both answered._

"_Arigato," Maker said once again and smiled. "We should hang out sometime. I'm going to my room to write poetry, would you like to join me?"_

"_We're not into that but we'd love to hang out," Fighter said with a giggle._

"_We're going to be great friends__ཀ" __Healer said as the three started walking to the senshi dorms._

Flashback finishedཀ

"Pitcher picked on you?" Ami asked as Taiki finished her story as the taller girl nodded. The two were sitting in chairs opposite of each other. "Gomen."

"It's not your fault," Taiki replied as she almost cried again. Ami handed her a tissue. "If they event never happened, I wouldn't of met Seiya, Yaten or you." she muttered the very last part.

"Nani?" Ami asked hearing the very last part of Taiki's sentence.

"Pardon?" Taiki asked hoping she hadn't heard. Damn! She was starting to act like Seiya and Yaten. Had the rubbed off onto her that much?

"I heard that last part," Ami muttered sitting on Taiki's lap making the tall woman blush. Ami wrapped her arms around Taiki's neck and Taiki looked in Ami's eyes. "I can hear, Taiki-san. Unless you suddenly think my hearing is gone."

"Mizuno-kun," Taiki whispered suddenly kissing the senshi of Mercury. The two released and smiled at each other. "Ano...did you like that?"

"Of course, why did you not enjoy it?" Ami asked with a fake pout.

"No, I loved it."

"Funny. Sa, let's go to bed."

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

"Yaten," Minako whispered. Yaten was face down in the pillow. "Yaten!" she whispered a little louder. She could hear Ami and Taiki doing something on the other side of the wall. The walls in the senshi dorms weren't too think.

"What?" Yaten hissed sounding a little pissed that she was woken up. "What is it?"

Minako and Yaten were sharing a bed, Yaten looked at Minako. "I hear sounds from Seiya's room and from Taiki's room." Yaten giggled and smirked.

"I have a feeling I know what's going on," Yaten said with a tiny smirk. "They are making out!"

"HONTO!" Minako screamed a little loud and Yaten just sweat dropped. "I want to be like that." Minako then muttered.

"What was that?" Yaten asked Minako as Minako suddenly kissed the silver haired girl.

"Min-Mianko," Yaten said blushing after the long kiss. "I-I-I."

"You what?" Minako asked moving and inch closer to Yaten.

"Enjoyed that," she muttered.

"Good," Minako replied. "I'll give you a shot or two later." Yaten blushed facing the wall, what the hell had just happened? She brushed her lips with her hand.

_A shot or two later..._

%#%#%#%#%#%#%

"Odango, are you ready?" Seiya asked. It was about nearly midnight. The two had taken a bath and were finally lying down again. (took damn long enough :)

"Hai, I want to loose my virginity it will be to you Seiya," Usagi said as Seiya kissed her. Seiya kissed her Odango for about a half an hour with little breathes in between.

"Seiya, aishteru," Usagi whispered as Seiya now straddled her and made her way to Usagi's chest making Usagi moan. Seiya kissed her Odango up her leg (thank god it wasn't dirty) After about an hour, Usagi and Seiya were tired but Usagi wanted to try something.

"Odango, are you okay?" Seiya asked looking at Usagi lost in thought as she looked down at Usagi.

"Yes, I want to try something with you," Usagi said as they both sat up. Seiya nodded and took her hands into Usagi's. "Change into a man, I want to have sex with the man you." Seiya giggled.

"Anything for you," she said as she willed her body to change into a mans, it started at her legs leading up to the body; before finishing the change, Seiya shot Usagi a quick smile. Usagi watched as Seiya's form went from pink to blue and settled on the male verison of Seiya who had a boner and blushed. "You asked, but hey. You know I'd do anything for you, ne?"

Usagi kissed Seiya and ran her hands up his chest while sitting on his lap and placed her hands on his chest. "Naughty Seiya," Usagi said she sat on Seiya's lap and looked down under the covers.

"Nani nani?" Seiya asked looking around the room and looked down. "Like I said, you asked me to." Usagi giggled and ran her hands through the back of Seiya's hair. She felt Seiya getting harder under her. Seiya moaned a little and started to kiss down Usagi's neck and that made the moon bunny moan. Suddenly, Usagi stopped leaving Seiya confused.

"That," she finally said pointing to where Seiya's ding-dong was. (AN: I just wanted to call it ding-dong).

"_Guys _get boners, right? You _girls _don't." Usagi giggled as Seiya smirked.

"You, my little Starlight," Usagi said poking Seiya on the nose. "Are no ordinary person." Seiya put her back on the bed.

"Thank you for the obvious, Odango," Seiya said kissing his Odango on the cheek.

After two hours of just kissing and it being about three in the morning the two stopped. Seiya turned back into a girl. "I loved that," Seiya said panting as she ran her hands through her hair.

"I did too," Usagi said pecking Seiya's cheek. The two finally fell asleep hand and hand.

^%^%^%^%^%^

The morning arrived when and all of the inners and Starlights headed to the Kinmoku jail. "Who is it?" a man asked through the window leading inside.

"Sailor Star Fighter," Fighter said bowing.

"Sailor Star Maker," Maker said did the same as Fighter.

"Sailor Star Healer," Healer said bowing just like teamates.

"Sailor Star Shimmer," Shimmer said bowing a bit lower than all the other Starlights. The man looked at them as the inners just waved. The man was tall and had black hair like Seiya's, red eyes and was about 6'5. He scared the crap out of the rest of the inners besides Minako.

_"He's cute!" she thought to herself a smile coming to her face. "Matte, I already have a lover, ne?" _Minako was confused if Yaten/Healer was her lover or not. Sure, she said she liked the kiss but didn't say much else. Minako looked at Healer who shot her a quick smile and then returning her face back to the guard.

They all bowed. The Earth senshi still felt a little off with Usagi being a Starlight. "Stop with the formal intros!" Rei finally said a little pissed."We've come to see Aimer. I'm gurssing because you're a guard, you're know where she is?" Rei crossed her arms trying to look tough to the much taller man. A chibi Rei starting to get pissed a flames came from her ears. "Damn," she muttered. "I lost!"

"Aw, yes," the man said with a smile, he was happy he beat this Earth senshi. "I will escort you there." The inners and Starlights walked through the hall of messed up senshi. They suddenly came to Aimer's cell. Aimer was sitting on a bench and looked up. She looked like shit, not like anyone cared though. Aimer came close to the glass that seperated them. All the inners saw that the jail cells here didn't have bars, like their jails.

"I see the messed up Shimmer has got some friends," she said from inside the glass cell looking at Fighter when she said that. "It's because of you I'm in this shit hole. Now I'll have to wait quite a long time before I get to leave. You're all entire idiots, that one moment fucked up my life from this point on!"

"You're the one who wanted to fight!" Minako said very pissed and almost running into the glass. Healer grabbed her by the shoulder, telling her to stop because of the guards around. The Starlights had explained the story. "From what I hear, you were the one wanting to face them."

"You're Sailor Venus, ne?" Aimer asked. "I can tell. The Goddess Of Love and Beauty. I'd suspect her to be more beautiful than you."

"Excuse me!" Minako yelled loudly grabbing the attention of other prisioners. Everyone covered their ears, after Minako's face was red as possible. "How do you-"

"How did you know that?" Ami asked for Minako, not wanting her to freak out again. Ami knew everything could be explained logically, she just wanted to hear the facts. "Pitcher is your sister, ne?" Aimer smiled at the senshi of Mercury.

"Hai, my loyal sister," she replied. "All who messes with me, will get attacked by my sister. Just to tell you, I have more than one sister." Aimer sat down with one leg over the other and tapped her leather cladded boot on the stone floor. "So, if my sisters heard they all could be out to get you." Aimer giggled evily looking at the inners and Starlights part of darkness that lingered on her face because of the cell she was contained in.

"You're sister hurt my precious Odango!" Fighter said running up and banging on the glass. Aimer didn't move a muscle and only smirked. Thank kami-sama the guards took away her star yell.

"As I said, Fighter-san," Aimer said with a evil smirk appearing on her face now showing. "Any of my sisters might be out to get you."

"Why are you so evil, Aimer?" Shimmer asked holding her hands to her chest. Yes, this girl had hurt her but she believed everyone could be trusted in. "Everyone has hope in their hurt. Yours might be burned a little. Demo, bring it back." Aimer looked at Shimmer confused and started laughing, she sounded almost like Galaxia. Makoto cracked her knuckles and looked at Aimer staright in the eyes.

"Look girly," she said crackling her knuckles. "If you're sisters or sister are out to hurt Shimmer-chan! If they will be dealt with, I'll do it personally.

"I'll help," said a voice. Everyone looked to see Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna.

"The one with the mark," Hotaru muttered. "Marks mean all, but some have it and others don't."

"Mark?" Makoto asked Hotaru. "Hotaru,what mark?" Hotaru looked lifeless like nobody was looking at her.

"So one of your sisters entered my Odango's-" Fighter was cut off by a guard. Aimer smirked and looked at Fighter, she got up with the same smirk she had.

"I hope you got your answers, Fighter," Aimer said giggling and spitting on the glass. "Enjoy your days." Fighter's eyebrow twitched.

"You should all leave now," the guard said ushering all the inners, Starlights and outers in at the entrence of the jail.

"Something wasn't right," Maker muttered to herself.

"Nani?" Ami asked the taller girl as she nodded to the blue haired senshi.

"Aimer said she had many sisters," she said rubbing her chin. "From what I know, she only has one. We should ask Kakyuu-hime later." Suddenly, Michiru took out her mirror.

"_Dreams...dreams...they show all true feelings. I, I, I will take those feelings away with pain and revenge for loved ones you made suffer! Watch out, Sailor Senshi!" In the mirror were many voices, not just one. Were these Aimer's sisters?_

"What was that?" Fighter asked as the image fated and Haruka shot Fighter a look saying stay away from this mirror. "I think we should narrow down every of Pitcher's sisters. See who the real one is. Now, to find the obvious one which would be Pitcher."

"Nee, nee, Rei-chan," Ami said looking at the senshi of Mars. "Track her down." Rei chanted something and a fire path was made the everyone followed it to town. There on a bench sat Pitcher with an apple.

"Oi, minna!" she said with a happy smile. She waved at them as if they had known each other for years.

"You're Pitcher, ne?" Rei asked as Pitcher nodded and shook each one of their hands. Pitcher giggled like a school girl who had way too much sugar in the morning.

"How can I help you?" she asked with a somewhat pleasent smile after she stopped the giggling.

"You know us from yesterday," Fighter said as her and Shimmer bowed. Everyone had come up with a plan to be nice to this bitch called Pitcher. They were trying to put this puzzle together.

"Hai, of course!" Pitcher said with another smile. "Those must be the Earth senshi I just greeted. You all seem nice! I have heard a lot about you."

"Uh thanks," Haruka said crossing her arms. This girl must've been the one who hurt Usagi, she was unsure but just glanced at the girl evily.

"You're cold," Pitcher said shaking her head and closing her eyes. "I was trying to be nice to you, tsk tsk!"

"What happened to your neck?" Hotaru asked pointing to Pitcher's neck. Pitcher looked at her neck. It was somewhat red with hand marks on it.

"Oh, this," she said brushing her fingers across the hurt skin. "My little sister and I got in a fight." Everyone looked at each other suspiciously. "I know, how about all of us go to dinner to get to know each other. It is my treat! My family does have a lot of money."

"Uh, sure," Fighter said a little worried holding Shimmer close to her. "I'll protect you, Odango," Fighter whispered ever ever so lowly.

"Great!" she said excitedly. "Tonight at six, alright? I can't wait to all know you better. Mostly Shimmer. Ja!" she got off the bench and walked away.

"I have a bad feeling," Healer said holding Minako close to her. Everyone looked confused at each other. When did they get together? Ami and Taiki were in the same stance watching Pitcher walk off. The question happened again, when did they get together? But the wasn't the main question, the real question was: Is Pitcher Evil Or Good?

AN: What did you think? Good or bad? Please review and tell me what you think of Pitcher!


	10. Chapter 10

1Chapter 10- At The Hospital? Dream Investigation!

AN: There will be a suprise at the end of this for all of you, a twist you didn't see coming! HA! CONFUSION WILL BE COMPLETE! MUWHAHAH! Just joking...enjoy.

"I don't feel comfortable having dinner with her," Haruka admitted. Everyone was together, the inners, outers and Starlights. "She seems a little off beat."

"I thought you liked people like that," Michiru muttered taking a sip from her tea cup. All of them were in the Starlight longue, a room that Seiya had rented out. The room had stars of all different colors on the wall and planets hanging from the roof.

"She might be trying to get closer to Usagi-chan," Ami said looking at Usagi who was sitting on Seiya's lap with her arms wrapped around her neck. "I don't understand why she might go after Usagi."

"Remember," Setsuna said to Ami. "Aimer said she had more than one sister. Pitcher is just one of them but the marks on her neck look unexplainable to me." Taiki looked at Setsuna who distance herself often but Taiki did it more, now it didn't seem like it was happening too much.

"We should speak to Kakyuu-hime," Yaten said. "She should also be informed you're here, I called a guard last night to inform her while Minako was showering." Everyone then looked at Minako and Yaten who blushed furiously.

"Nothing went on between us," Minako waved her hands in defense. Ami, Taiki, Yaten and Minako herself giggled leaving everyone else confused.

"Yes, Seiya," Yaten said with a smile coming to her face. "We all heard your little make out session last night. The walls of the dorms aren't too thick." Seiya was fuming.

"I'm going to kill you for listening you eechi!" Seiya stood up but Usagi tried to pull her down failing and her form shimmered and there stood the male verison of Seiya. "You better run." Yaten's form shimmered too. Yaten opened the door and started running through the lounge like children.

"Oh god, they truly are children," Taiki said shaking her forehead. "I'll get them." Taiki walked out of the room and grabbed Seiya and Yaten up by their ears. "Sorry for disturbing you, minna." There weren't many Starlights in the lounge but Taiki felt is was right of apologize.

"You two truly are children," Taiki said once she brought Yaten and Seiya back to the room dropping them on their butts.

"Gomen ne mama," Seiya muttered under his breath. "You are just jealous."

"Of what?" Taiki asked. Shit! She was letting Seiya continue.

"You bastard!" Yaten suddenly said changing back into a girl. "You messed up my wonderful hair." Yaten looked in the mirror and tried to fix her hair.

"Your hair looks nice, Yaten-kun," little Hotaru said tugging Yaten's black tank top. "Seiya-san was just playing around, right Haruka-papa?" Haruka shook her head. Seiya joined Usagi back on the black couch they had originally been sitting on as his form shifted.

"Anyway, tonight we should all be on high alert," Setsuna said looking at everyone. "Being the senshi of time, I can't say much other than that we may know something it just depends on the actions we make."

"So, our actions will change the future for you?" Minako asked as Yaten sat beside her but nothing more.

"Yes," Setsuna replied. "The future is delicate. We'll just need to be careful, alright?" Everyone nodded.

"Why was Pitcher also perky to see me?" Taiki asked Seiya and Yaten as they shrugged. Everyone besides Ami was confused but Taiki filled them in.

"Maybe she's changed a little," Rei suggested to Taiki. "Maybe she wants to be friends and not a foe." Taiki considered a possibly from the fire senshi but highly doubted it.

"Anyway, shall we go see Kakyuu now?" Yaten asked as everyone nodded. Everyone left the lounge and headed towards the royal palace while walking, Haruka pulled Usagi a side for a second.

"Nani Haruka-san?" Usagi asked innocently as Haruka cupped her cheek with her hand.

"Don't let Seiya hurt you," she warned as Michiru shook her head. Usagi noticed and thought that the senshi of Neptune had gave the Starlight trust.

"Ruka," Michiru said as Ruka looked at her. "She's in good hands. Seiya-san saved her, thank her a little. Diajoubu, Usagi."

"Setsuna also needs to talk to you later," Haruka said closing her eyes suddenly as if she was in pain. "About the future." Usagi nodded slowly as Haruka let her go back to Seiya's side.

"Kakyuu-hime!" Yaten knocked as Kakyuu opened the door and bowed.

"Konichiwa, all," she said as everyone entered her office. "I see you have all been exploring Kinmoku a little, ne?" Everyone nodded. Rei and Makoto had gone shopping, Michiru and Haruka had explored the gardens, Setsuna had walked around with Hotaru while Minako, Ami and Usagi were spending time with their precious lights.

"As I requested earlier, Kakyuu-hime," Seiya said bowing slightly. "I asked for Aimer's file but didn't receive it." Kakyuu looked surprised, she had left the damned file on her desk.

"Gomen, Fighter," replied the red haired princess. "Why do you need the information?"

"Someone tried hurting me yesterday," Usagi spat out quickly as Seiya held her close as the dreams hit Usagi one more time.

"Nani?" Kakyuu asked slamming her dainty hands on the desk shaking some things. "Usagi-san, I apolgize. You think it's someone from Aimer's family?" Kakyuu asked getting up from the black chair walking towards Usagi.

"Hai," Usagi said as Seiya opened the file.

_Name: Aimer/Sunna Loa_

_D.O.B: January 2nd _

_Siblings: Pitcher, Killer, Cruncher, Dodger, Zapper, Spinner._

_Height: N/A_

_Place Of Birth: South Side Of Kinmoku._

"Can we have their files too, Kakyuu-hime?" Taiki asked nicely as Kakyuu started to dig through her files. "Don't some of her sisters have biographies as well?"

"Hai," Kakyuu said to Taiki. "Since this has happened twice, Usagi." Kakyuu was starting to cry a little. "These dreams will start killing you inside if you exert yourself, did that happen yesterday?"

"Yes," Usagi said hearing the scared tone in the princesses voice.

"I would like you to go to the West Wing of the infirmary," Kakyuu said. "It's different from the East part you were in. Starlights are doctors instead, please minna take her to the hospital." Usagi was confused but they took her to the infirmary.

"Usagi-san," Taiki said as Sailor Star Parter set her on the bed. "This is Parter, I've known her since I was younger. Her civilian name is Hora." Parter was Taiki's height with long red hair a little darker than Kakyuu with silver eyes.

"Hello Serenity-hime," Parter bowed slightly. "I, along with many lights will be looking after you. We will discover who is doing this to you. For this to happen however." Parter's face became a little saddened. "You must spend a little time in a dream tank."

"What the hell is a dream tank?" Haruka asked Parter as the Starlight stood in utter shock but then cleared her voice.

"I will let Dreamer explain," she said as a Starlight with cyan colored hair up to her shoulders came in. "Go ahead, Dreamer." Dreamer first introduced herself as one of the main people looking after the Earth senshi's princess and proceeded to explain. Usagi was scarred as she lied there and heard this when a hand touched went over her own.

"It's okay, Odango," Seiya said. "Dreamer and Parter will take good care of you. Everyone will."

"Arigato Seiya," Usagi said leaning in pecking Seiya on the cheek.

"As I was saying," Dreamer said giggling after seeing the two kiss. "The dream tank will try to purify your evil dreams that you had the last two days you have had, but from what you have told the princess they don't sound normal."

"No shit sherlock," Rei said waving her hands up in the air. "She said there were fake versions of us trying to kill her!" Dreamer sighed as made Rei sit on a green couch where the others were seated besides for Seiya.

"In the dream tank you will also be set in good and bad dreams," Dreamer explained. "Sa, Parter. Get Leaper and Sketcher."

"I don't want to do this," Usagi muttered looking at the blue tank that she would soon be in.

"Koneko-chan, it will be fine," Haruka said. "I...I...I finally trust Seiya enough to leave her here with you." Haruka gave Seiya a very firm hug. "Just take care of her." she whispered lowly to the Starlight.

"Hai." Seiya replied.

"Let's get you ready," Leaper said. "You must be her friends, please go. I'm sorry, we will let you see her soon. You may wait outside or go to your rooms."

"You will take care of her, right?" Makoto asked a with a half eyed expression.

"Please do," Minako said with her hands clutched as Yaten kissed her cheek surprising Minako a little but returned the gesture.

"Of course, don't worry," Sketcher said bowing. "Sa, Serenity-hime. Let's get you ready."

"May I stay?" Seiya asked her fellow Starlights. Sketcher and Leaper looked to Dreamer who nodded. "Onegai." Tears were welling up in Seiya's eyes.

"Yes," Dreamer said as Sketcher, Leaper herself and Seiya went to a room and changed Usagi in a white robe then let her out. Usagi hugged each other of her friends.

"I forgot to ask," Ami said. "May I stay too? I am studying to be a doctor."

"Me too," Taiki said. "I know some stuff on doctoring." Dreamer shook her head.

"Gomen ne but I can't allow that," Dreamer said as she prepared the tank by tapping on some keys near by it. "If we need your help we'll give you a call."

Everyone took a last look at their princess and walked out of the room and Sketcher and Seiya helped Usagi in the tank, she had no robe on now because Dreamer had said a liquid called Dormose needed to investigate the dreams throughout her.

Once the tank closed, Usagi was given an oxygen mask from it and the tank filled. Seiya sat on the outside. "How long will this take?" she asked.

"It usually takes us maybe two days to get to the root of the problem," Sketcher said. "It depends what's truly happening though."

"Sou ka," Seiya said as Dreamer placed her hand on Seiya's shoulder.

"She'll be fine," she assured Seiya.

#%#%#%

"You want to cancel the dinner but why?" Pitcher said looking almost sad as hell.

"Our friends in the hospital," Ami said. "Plus, we're all a little busy." Everyone agreed they'd investigate Pitcher once Usagi's dreams had been sorted out.

"Sou ka," Pitcher said rubbing her chin. "I wish her my best."

"Whatever," Haruka mumbled under her breath.

Taiki looked with Ami and saw the marks had healed. Suddenly, a little girl in a pink dress came up to the door. She looked like Pitcher but younger with dark green hair, blue eyes and pale white skin.

"Who's this?" Taiki questioned Pitcher.

"My sister," Pitcher said picking up the girl. "Her names Julia but her senshi name is Zapper." Another girl came to the door and it was Killer.

"You!" Yaten said pointing to Killer as Pitcher and Julia looked confused.

"Am Killer?" she asked. "Yes, I guess you didn't know I was one of Aimer's sisters?"

"No, we truly didn't," Taiki said a little pissed. Ami tried to calm her down but it didn't work at all.

"Well, why are you at our house and how did you get our address?" she questioned everyone.

"None of your business of how we got that. We came to tell your sister we can't make the dinner she planned because our friend is in the hospital," Rei said looking at Killer. She sensed something not right about this girl.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Killer muttered. "Sa, you should go."

"Matte, did your two sisters fight a couple of days ago?" Makoto asked referring to Pitcher and Zapper. Killer nodded and then shut the door.

"This is becoming too confusing," Yaten said eyeing the door that had been closed. "We better get back to the dorms."

AN: DUN-DUN-DUN! WHAT A TWIST! :O please leave review!


	11. Chapter 11

1Chapter 11- Killer's Explanation.

AN: I have another story going too so I have a lot to juggle. Enjoy!

"So, you think Killer is the one hurting Koneko-chan?" Haruka asked Taiki. It was the next morning, Taiki had checked Seiya's room but she hadn't left the infirmary. She must've been at Usagi's side all night. She had seen Keeper and Dreamer working on something but didn't want to bother them.

"Yes," Taiki said as the she got a table for everyone to sit at. "It isn't an absurd idea after all."

"Why is that?" Makoto questioned looking up from her cereal. "Does Killer even know Usagi-chan?" Yaten nodded.

"Hai, she does," Yaten said. "But not as Usagi, only as Shimmer. She is part of Aimer's team now which makes more sense since they're sisters. Killer would often help Aimer try to hurt new Starlights."

"Does she still do it?" Ami asked. "Doesn't Kinmoku have a library or something about people's past lives? Like Kakyuu-himes files?" Taiki shook her head.

"Sadly we can't keep records past in such a public place," Taiki explained putting butter on her toast. "Plus, it would be invading someone's private life which isn't truly right either, Mizuno-kun." Ami felt a little dumb for asking now, but Taiki placed her hand on Ami's shoulder.

"Nani?" Ami asked a little confused.

"Don't feel dumb, Ami-san," Taiki whispered. "Everyone has silly thoughts once in awhile." Ami felt Taiki lean in and kiss her on the cheek. "Now, maybe we could confront Killer. See if she's the one causing Tskuino-san to have these dreams."

"She won't admit anything straight up," Makoto said with a sigh. "We could make a little wager to see if we can get her to admit anything to us." Everyone looked intrigued by what Makoto was saying. "How about we run it by Kakyuu-hime this time and have an all out battle?"

"How many people go up against Killer though?" Minako asked curiously. "I don't think it would be fair for all of us to go up against her. We should pick one, one person Usagi-chan always gets along with. That should be me!"

Everyone sweat dropped. "As the Outers," Michiru started. "We are much more powerful, no offense. But one of us might be good to do it." Hotaru cleared her throat.

"But Michiru-mama," she said looking at the aqua haired lady of Neptune. "We can't just run in and take over."

"Seems as if your little Hotaru-san there has plenty of ideas," Yaten commented.

Until now, Yaten had been completly quiet. For some reason, she hadn't made some smart ass comment about anyone decisions. Taiki noticed that and she had actually fallen asleep. Now, Minako was lying against her shoulder. Yaten turned over in her sleep and was hugging Minako.

"Aw, cute!" Hotaru said looking at what Taiki was looking at.

"Yaten," Taiki said poking Yaten. "Wake up."

"What! What!" Yaten looked at who she was hugging and didn't do anything.

"Maybe they have feelings for each other," Michiru whispered to Haruka lowly but loud enough for Yaten to hear it. Haruka giggled.

"Minako, Minako, Minako!" Yaten whispered trying to wake up the blond beside her. Minako's eyes fluttered open.

"Hello," she said to Yaten. "What happened?" she whispered lowly as everyone stared at them.

"You two feel asleep here together," Taiki said chuckling. The two blushed and just looked at Taiki. "Yes, I'll fill you two in on what we were talking about.

#%^%#^#%#^%#%#%#

Seiya hadn't gotten up at all from Usagi's side at the tank yesterday. Dreamer and Sketcher had created a little bed even for Seiya. "Fighter-sama," Sketcher said waking Seiya up. She hadn't slept much so she truly didn't wake her.

"Hai?" Seiya said looking in the tank at Usagi in the same state. She directed her attention back to Sketcher.

"I see you're still watching her," Sketcher said with a smile. "She must be very important to you, ne? Especially if you spent all night here." Seiya nodded and smiled. The tank was now filled with a yellow/green liquid.

"She's very important to me," Seiya told Sketcher. "I just hope she'll be alright. I don't know what I could do without her." Sketcher sighed and placed her hand on Seiya's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Seiya-san," Sketcher said winking. "She'll be okay. We're just searching through memories too."

"I thought you were going after dreams?" Seiya questioned Sketcher and Dreamer came into the room.

"We are," replied Dreamer. "But we are looking if there is any connection to her dreams and her memories. Such as a person or object." Seiya only nodded, thank goodness there were senshi like Dreamer and Sketcher to get this type of job done. Dreamer left the room with a few stats.

"Seiya-san, just to ask what kind of relationship do you have with Usagi-hime?" Sketcher questioned as Seiya blushed and twirled the blanket that had been on her since she woke up.

"Well, we were on Earth I loved her and she didn't love me back," Seiya said twirling the blanket still. "Now, she's here and returning my feelings...so I guess you'd classify us as a couple."

"I never have time for love," Sketcher said looking as Usagi in the tank. "I'm always busy with my studies or working here to get money to support my family."

"Gomen ne," Seiya said to Sketcher. "Gomen ne for making you feel uncomfortable. It's just until I went to Earth I had no idea how to love or how people loved each other." Seiya put a hand up to the tank and touched it. "But she taught me how to love."

"It seems like you learned a lot down there," Sketcher said. "I'll have to go to Earth eventually." Suddenly, there was a beeping sound. Sketcher got up to check it.

"What's wrong?" Seiya asked getting up to look at the scanner with Sketcher.

"It seems something could've been found, a connection," Sketcher said. "Dreamer!" Dreamer rushed in the room and saw Usagi breathing fast.

"Connection? To what!" Dreamer said looking at Usagi breathing as fast a humanly possible.

"I don't know, open up the tank now and scan her forehead!" Sketcher demanded. Seiya felt hopeless, she wished Odango didn't have to go through this at all. She almost felt tears coming on. They soon started to roll down her face and falling on the ground.

"Seiya?" a voice asked drawing her attention to see what was going on. It was Rei. "What happened to Usagi-chan?" After Rei, Makoto, Minako, Yaten, Taiki and Ami came in.

"They said they found a connection to a memory and dream," Seiya said still crying as Taiki and Yaten went over to Seiya. "Demo...I can't just sit here and wait! I want to help!"

"Seiya, calm down," Taiki said. "Connection, ne? Sketcher!" Sketcher had been in a separate room with Dreamer who was looking after Usagi. Sketcher came in a bowed to Taiki.

"Hello, Taiki-san," she said happily. "What's wrong?" she saw Seiya crying and handed her a tissue.

"Seiya's sad about Usagi-san's condition," Yaten answered for Taiki. "She wants to help but I don't know if she can." Sketcher rubbed her chin and thought for a second while tapping her heal on the ground.

"Seiya, all I can think is of you entering her dream," Sketcher said. "Demo, in a case like this it's far too risky. Especially if a connection between a dream and memory have been made."

"I'm useless," Seiya said crying as the inners ran over to her. "I swear, whoever did this to her I'm going to kill them right now!"

"Speaking of killing," Taiki said trying to calm their leader down. "We were just going to speak to Killer and make a wager with her."

"Wager?" Seiya questioned. "What happened yesterday?" Ami went through the process and explained they went to Pitcher's home and discovered Killer was one of Pitcher's and Aimer's sister. "I thought that Aimer only had one sister?"

"Turns out that was a lie," Rei said as Ami nodded. "She has many, remember the folder? Everyone is going to talk to her. Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto are already on their way there. We came over to get you."

"I can't leave Odango," Seiya told Rei. "I can't leave her." Seiya ran up to the glass that now seperated her and Usagi. "I can't leave her at all. If I did, I'd never forgive myself."

"Didn't you want to hurt the person who did this to her?" Yaten asked grabbing Seiya's shoulder. "You can do that since we may know the person who did it." Seiya whipped around to face Yaten.

"Who? Who Yaten!" she screamed grabbing the smaller lights shoulders. "Onegai." Tears streaked down Seiya's face.

"Killer," Taiki said for Yaten. "Remember when Usagi first got here and how Aimer's team ganged up on her like they did for every noob?"

"Hai," Seiya said letting go of Yaten's shoulders, dropping her on her butt as Minako helped her up. "But if they did it to every person, why choose Odango to torture?"

"I think that Killer somehow discovered that Usagi was Sailor Moon," Taiki told Seiya. "And I remember hearing awhile ago how much she hated her."

_Flashback..._

_Taiki was sitting under an umbrella hooked up to the table. It was spring, the Starlights had the day off. Seiya was roaming the gardens and Yaten was out shopping. Taiki decided to write poetry instead._

"_Sailor Moon." Taiki heard someone say. "Going and defeating Galaxia like that."_

_Taiki saw Killer and Aimer who were sweating. They must've come back from training, Taiki looked back down at her book trying not to eavesdrop on the conversation too much. "Why are they talking about Sailor Moon?" she asked herself. _

"_I hate her," Killer said. "She shouldn't just go around and do things like that!"_

"_She is quite decieving, that little witch," Aimer said taking a sip from her bottle of water._

"_Defeating Galaxia would've got me to me Kakyuu's top senshi! A space that all fight for," Killer said angrily pounding the table._

"_Demo Killer," Aimer said. "Sailor Moon has nothing to do with Kinmoku, I highly doubt that anybody does." _

"_I heard Fighter, Maker and Healer did," Killer told Aimer. "They supposedly went to Earth to find the Princess and when they returned Kakyuu gave the spot to Fighter-baka!" _

"_Honto! That's not fair," Aimer said. "Why would Fighter get top position if she did nothing?"_

"_She helped Sailor Moon often apparently," Killer said. "I can't forgive any of those bakas!"_

"_You mean Fighter-baka, Healer-baka and Maker-baka?" Aimer asked as Killer nodded. "If they show their faces it will be a show down."_

"_Maska," Taiki said closing her book and walking away._

END OF FLASHBACK...

"So, if Killer hates Fighter too why wouldn't she of attacked her?" Minako asked Taiki totally confused.

"She might being getting rid of Usagi first then Seiya," Taiki said.

"Let's go to her!" Rei said. "I feel like kicking some ass, she hurts my princess and I can't forgive her for that." Everyone transformed and ran off. Before Fighter left she entered the room and kissed Usagi's unconscious form on the lips.

"Fighter..." Usagi muttered ever so lowly watching Fighter run off as she closed her eyes once again going back to her unconscious state.

"Dead Scream!" Pluto said as a purple sphere came from her staff and glided towards Killer.

"World Shaking!" Uranus yelled as a yellow ball similar to Pluto's formed going to the time senshi's sphere. Pithcer and Killer were up against the four outers.

"Unlike you, I have more than one power," Killer said with an evil smirk.

STAR STICKING BLADES!

"Stop right there!" said a voice blocking the attack.

"Who's there?" Killer asked as Pitcher ran off. "Pitcher, where are you going? You're such an unloyal sister! Aimer was so much better." Pitcher had ran off so far.

"You're hurting lovebirds and for that, we can't forgive you," said another voice. Killer directed her attention back to the four shadowed figures.

"We are the Sailor Team! Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter!" they all said together.

"What are you going to do to me?" Killer asked as the inners joined the side of the Outers.

Suddenly, there was snapping of fingers. "Who's there now?" Killer complained.

"Pentrating the darkness of night," Healer said.

"The air of freedom breaks through," Maker said.

"We are the three sacred shooting stars," Fighter said.

"I know who the hell you are, now what the hell do you want?" Killer asked. "I was about to go into town and get a manicure." Everyone sweat dropped and shook their heads.

"I know you're torturing my Odango!" Fighter spoke up as tears were evident in her eyes. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HER?"

"Fighter," Healer said as Maker and herself held Fighter back from almost killing the girl. "We can talk this out." Maker added after.

"I know that Shimmer-san is Sailor Moon," Killer admitted crossing her arms. "I would've never thought that powerful Sailor Moon would leave her own planet. How sad, she left all of you." Killer directed her attention to the inners and outers. "Don't you feel betrayed?"

"Shut up!" Venus said. "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" A chair appeared around Killer.

"We honestly should take you to Kakyuu," Pluto said bending down to Killer who was now on the ground in a circle of hearts. "But we want some explanations from you." Fighter, Maker and Healer detransformed but instead of their original form, there was their male forms.

"Why are you guys now?" Venus asked looking at Yaten. "Not that I'm complaining, I like you in both forms Yaten-kun." Yaten blushed, she liked him in both forms? Yaten smiled at Venus who laughed.

"We are dragging this little bastard off to the infirmary to apolgize to my Odango!" Seiya said as he started to drag Killer in the chains. "First, I want to deal with her personally."

"So would you like it if we go wait for Usagi-san to wake up?" Yaten questioned their leader as he and Taiki changed back into female.

"Please do so, I won't be too long!" Seiya said with a smirk as everyone detransformed besides Venus.

"Would you like the chains tighter, Seiya?" Venus questioned.

"No, but you may want to come with me Venus," Seiya said. "Just in case the chains weaken." Venus went with Seiya and Yaten followed.

"Venus and Yaten like each other," Hotaru said as Haruka picked her up and settled her on her shoulders.

"Hotaru, don't say such things after Yaten-kun just going after Venus," Setsuna said laughing at her adopted daughter. "Sa, shall we go?"

"Yes," Taiki said. "I will inform Kakyuu-hime about who has been hurting Usagi-san this whole time."

"I will accompany you," Ami said with a smile as she linked arms with Taiki and they walked off giggling.

"Now what?" Rei questioned her remaining teammates the outers.

"Off we go to see our princess!" Makoto said with her hand high in the air. Everyone agreed and walked to the infirmary.

$#%$%$%$%$%$#

"Let me go!" Killer demanded. "Now, Seiya-baka!"

"Don't call me a baka!" Seiya said with his fist clenched looking down at Killer who was up against a tree. "You hurt my lover, my precious Odango atama. For that, I can't forgive you! Doushite? Why did you do it?"

"Seiya, calm down," Yaten said coming up to Seiya grabbing his shoulders. Seiya looked at the silver-haired girl saying this wasn't the time and directed his attention back to Killer.

"I found out who Shimmer really was," Killer said still trying to wiggle free of her chains. "She's Sailor Moon, isn't she?" Yaten's jaw dropped and Venus closed it.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Seiya said picking up Killer and putting her hard against the tree. "Venus-san, please make the chains tighter. I think they're coming a little loose."

Venus made the chains a little tighter. "Sa, where did you learn some information about Shimmer and her past?" Seiya demanded.

"I saw them at the infirmary while I was there leaving," Killer admitted. "I knew before you did." Seiya jerked back. "And then I found out you knew her then just by how much you hung around her. You really are a baka."

"You hurt my princess!" Venus then stepped in while Yaten held her shoulders, Venus still slapped Killer.

"So what?" Killer asked Venus viciously. Yaten knew she should back off now and did.

"She's in the infirmary because of you!" Venus said crying. "Her mind, what did you do it?"

"I possibly hurt her," Killer admitted.

"Seiya," said a voice causing Seiya to stop. He turned around and saw his princess and his form shimmered leaving the real Seiya, her female self.

"Hello, princess," Seiya said bowing. "Gomen ne for this sight, demo...demo Killer was hurting my Odango!" Seiya started crying again.

"Killer, you haunted Shimmer-san's mind?" Kakyuu questioned. "You will join your sister in jail, guards!" Suddenly, guards appeared and cuffed Killer.

"Fine, take me away!" Killer said not caring what happened to her now. "Just remember, Seiya-baka, your lover could be mentally or physically hurt!" The guards walked off dragging Killer with them.

"It's not over yet, is it?" Venus questioned as Yaten joined her side. Venus turned into Minako and held Yaten close to her while Kakyuu shook her head.

"No, it isn't," she apologized. "We have Killer out of the way, demo we still need to see if anything is mental or physical wrong with her."

"Killer probably did both," Seiya said. "I think in a way. Is there anything I can do to help? Please, Kakyuu-hime! I want to help my Odango, I want to help. I can stand by the sidelines and just watch anymore. I can't do such a thing, I feel useless like I'm leaving her." Seiya fell to the ground, Minako and Yaten helped her stand up.

"Fighter," Kakyuu muttered seeing her Starlights state. "You really really really love her, ne?" Seiya's head shot up showing the princess tears touching the already red skin.

"Yes," Seiya said and she suddenly fainted.

"Looks like another one to the infirmary," Kakyuu said shaking her head. "Healer and Venus, please take her to the infirmary. She must be over exhausted." Yaten and Minako picked Seiya up and followed the Princesses orders.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Later that night...

"Koneko-chan?" Haruka said watching the princesses eyes flutter open. Taiki, Ami and Yaten stood around the bed along with everyone else besides Seiya.

"What happened?" Usagi asked sitting up and rubbing her head. "I feel sick."

"That might've been what Killer-baka did to you," Taiki told Usagi. Usagi looked at her confused and went through the explanation Kakyuu had given her.

"So, I need to stay here?" Usagi asked as Taiki nodded. "But why?"

"Dreamer and Sketcher along with some other Starlights need to see if you're okay before they can let you go," Taiki admitted. "At least that bitch is behind bars. She can't hurt you anymore either, her transformation brooch is gone along with any mental powers. She is now just an ordinary human."

"Sou ka," Usagi said. "Demo, where's Seiya?"

Ami sighed and Minako moved. Seiya was lying on a bed next to her. "What the hell happened?" Usagi asked trying to get out of the bed. Haruka and Makoto held her back.

"She fainted from crying over you so much," Yaten said biting down on her thumb.

"She cried that much? Was she here before?" Usagi questioned but everyone was confused.

"Do you mean before Killer was put away?" Taiki questioned as Usagi nodded. "Yes, she didn't leave your side one bit. We came to get her to get Killer put away."

"Arigato," Usagi said. "Haruka-san?"

"Hai?"

"Can you hand me a garbage can I think I'm going to be sick," Usagi said finally letting everything come out.

"Usagi, you should relax," Minako advised. Usagi grabbed her stomach. "Dreamer! Sketcher!" The two lights ran in with another younger Starlight.

"Gomen, princess Venus. What's the matter?" the younger Starlight asked.

"This is Scanner," Dreamer said. "Now, what's wrong?"

"Our princess is puking," Michiru said as their princess was rolling around clenching her stomach. Dreamer and Sketcher moved everyone away as Usagi got up and barfed again.

"I advise you all get out of here," Scanner said. "Relax out in the waiting room if you wish."

"No, they can stay here," Dreamer told Scanner as the princess was finally lying down. "We're just going to run some tests here. I advise if we do let her go, you take her to her room."

"Is this an after shock from Killer?" Ami asked as everyone looked at each other worried.

"Maybe," Sketcher said for Dreamer as the princess continued to barf making Sketcher cringe. "We'll let her take some medication and run some tests. Maybe it would be better for you to leave, ne Dreamer?"

"If we're doing tests?" Dreamer questioned helping the moon princess as Sketcher nodded. "That would be a good idea, I advise you all go and get some sleep instead. Seeing as tests are going to be ran that will lead us into the morning."

"Okay," Haruka said nodding to the Starlights which suprised everyone. "Koneko-chan." Haruka said as Usagi tried to look at the senshi of Uranus.

"Feel better," Haruka said with a smile holding Michiru's hand.

"Arigato," Usagi said falling back on the bed. Sketcher, Scanner and Dreamer gave Usagi some pain killers along with some Kinmoku pills, vompozits, hoping to remove the vomiting. Seiya had heard something hit the bed.

"Odango...?" she questioned before falling asleep.

AN: Ahh! Now what the hecks wrong with Usagi? Killer was behind this all, not Pitcher ne? I put a little twist on the story. But will Seiya and Usagi be okay? R AND R please!


	12. Chapter 12

1Chapter 12- Shocking! Seduction between two.

An: I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I spent a couple of hours on it, I get distracted a lot. Who cares though, I got it done and that's what's important. Anyway, enjoy.

A couple of days passed, Usagi and Seiya's conditions were slowly getting better. Even though Seiya had just fainted and was over exhausted she was kept at the hospital. "I told you, I'm fine," Seiya said as Dreamer got her some soup who walked away to run more tests on her Odango.

"I still don't think you want to leave here, ne?" Sketcher said coming near Seiya. "After all, you love her don't you?" Sketcher bent down onto the ground and looked at Seiya eye to eye.

"I would never leave her," Seiya said smiling with tears in her eyes. "So, how many tests have you guys ran on her? Gomen ne for asking. Just wondering."

"About eighty," Sketcher said looking at Seiya. "We can't seem to find out why she threw up before or the last couple of days."

"Sou ka," Seiya said with a sigh. Seiya sighed and went back to lying down, her head making a big "thump" sound while her head hit the pillow. "I'm not leaving until I know what's wrong with her." Seiya turned away from Sketcher and hugged her pillow that had just been beneath her head. "I would never leave my precious, Odango."

There was a knock at the door. It revealed Minako, Yaten, Michiru, Haruka, Taiki and Ami. "Oi," Seiya said sitting back up brushing the tears off her face. "Why is she here?" Seiya asked pointing to Haruka.

"I came to see how Koneko-chan is," Haruka said looking over at Seiya shaking her head. "So, how is she?" Haruka directed her attention to Sketcher.

"We still can't find the reason why she keeps vomiting," Sketcher said not making eye contact with the Earth senshi. "All we know is that it's not a virus making her vomit."

"Maybe we could help," Ami said pointing from her to Taiki. "Back home, I am studying to be a doctor. Onegai, she is our princess." Ami said pointing from herself, Michiru, Haruka then to Minako.

"Hmm," Scanner said looking at the papers grabbing everyone's attention.

"Nani nani?" Dreamer asked running over to what Scanner was looking at. It showed stats of Usagi's stomach patterns.

"What are those?" Ami asked taking out her glasses to look at the scans.

"A full out body scan," Dreamer said reading them. Haruka looked over to the young Starlight's shoulder.

"And where the hell does that get you?" Haruka asked in a rather harsh tone. Michiru grabbed her shoulder and shook her head. "Anyway, where does it get you?"

"With a full out body scan we might be able to see what's wrong with her," Dreamer told Haruka. "You want to know what's wrong with your princess, ne?"

Haruka knew it then, that the young Starlight had found her weak point. Haruka was very protective of everyone but when it came down to her princess, something inside her would snap. She couldn't see Koneko-chan in pain. "You know my weakness," Haruka mumbled to the young light.

"Your princess," Dreamer muttered. "As we do here wish that our princess doesn't get hurt. But you, you have a special place for your princess within you." Dreamer was right, Haruka nodded. "Then, you must let us do our job."

"I never thought I'd listen to a Starlight," Haruka said as everyone continued to look at the senshi of Uranus in shock of the conversation. "But you're right, my princess is precious to me. Seiya, you better not have done anything to her."

"No," Seiya said a little angry. "I would never hurt Odango in anyway, she is too precious and gentle to hurt." Haruka smiled at Seiya which took the Starlight off guard. "Nani?"

"You've finally learned," Haruka told Seiya. "Took damn long enough." Michiru giggled at kiss Haruka's cheek. Seiya only giggled.

"So, where is everyone else?" Seiya asked getting a tiny bit serious.

"Mako-chan is taking some cooking lessons!" Minako said excitedly while nodding. "She said she's going to cook a meal for when Usagi-chan feels better." Minako was attached to Yaten's arm was Yaten giggled. "Rei-chan went to walk around and take in some of the lovely sights, Hotaru-chan is with Setsuna-san studying a little."

"Studying on a trip?" Yaten asked shook her head. "Sounds like something Taiki would do." Taiki shook her head and ignored Yaten's comment.

"So, can we help?" Taiki asked Dreamer, Sketcher and Scanner. "We do you much about taking care of others, ne Ami-san?" Ami nodded and the others gave in and let them help.

"Anyway, because I hate infirmaries," Yaten said with a sigh and flipping her silver hair over her shoulder. "Want to go somewhere, Minako-san?" Minako got hearts in her eyes, she could try her little game with Yaten now.

"Sure," Minako said too casually for Yaten's liking. "Take me anywhere you want."

"How about Kinmoku Royal Gardens?" Yaten asked, knowing Minako and all the colours hopefully that would distract her from Yaten herself.

"Okay, okay! Let's go!" Minako said cheerfully leaving the others to laugh.

"So, what's next?" Ami questioned the three other Starlights. "Since Usagi-chan has vomited, has anything else shown up?" Suddenly, everyone heard crying going on.

"Seiya, daijobu," Taiki said walking over. "We'll make sure Tskuino-san gets better, okay?" Seiya looked at Taiki, she was being awfully nice.

"Demo, I want to help," Seiya said clinging to Taiki who was suprised by her leaders actions. Was she really that upset? Well, Taiki knew how Seiya felt when they returned from Earth and was in a different galaxy. "Taiki, onegai."

Ami pulled Taiki aside and out of the room. "What is it, Ami-san?" Taiki asked with a quirked eye brow. "I'm guessing it's about Seiya, ne?"

"Hai," Ami replied to Taiki. "I feel so sorry for her. She wants to help Usagi-chan but what can she do?"

"Truly nothing," Taiki told Ami. "She can't do anything, I wish she could. All she can truly do is wait." Taiki opened the door back to the room where Seiya and Usagi were. Ami followed.

"So, this is Kinmoku's Royal Garden?" Minako asked as Yaten opened the gates.

"Hai, every type of flower grows here," Yaten said. "You should explore it." Minako felt a little hurt by Yaten's comment but went with her little game.

"But I don't know anything about Kinmoku," she said innocently enough. "Can't you show me?" Yaten sighed, clearly her plan wasn't going to work.

"Fine," she said sighing. She grabbed Minako's hand and led her through the garden. She was actually starting realize, no realized the night Minako kissed her that she loved the senshi of Venus. "Do I really?" she muttered to herself.

"Did you say something, Yaten?" Minako asked. Yaten had been talking to herself, she forgot Minako was there. She should just give into what she feels, ne?

"Come on, I feel tired," Yaten said faking it. "Can we sit down somewhere?" Minako nodded and helped Yaten sit under a blossom tree. "Hiding from the sun feels much better."

"You sound like a vampire," Minako said with a giggle. "I thought you would enjoy the sun, seeing as how when your hair gets messed up you have a spazz attack."

"Excuse me?" Yaten asked, she had been looking at the sun but looked at Minako when she heard the comment. "I don't spazz, I don't know what you've been hearing around here but I don't spazz."

"Yes you do," Minako said moving an inch closer to Yaten. "Want me to prove it?" Yaten gulped and Minako jumped on her messing up her hair.

"Eh! Stop!" Yaten yelled seeing her hair above her getting messed up. Suddenly, Minako stopped and looked down at Yaten. Yaten got up a bit and kissed Minako. She wasn't taken back by Yaten's actions and they sat up.

"So, you accept your feelings?" Minako asked Yaten between them kissing.

"Towards you, yes," she said after they stopped. "Damn, Minako. You're a good kisser."

"Or is that you?" Minako asked Yaten as they both giggled. "I knew you were interested in me," Minako said taking Yaten's hand in her own.

"Oh, honto now?" Yaten asked. The two just sat after cuddling.

"Well, well, well!" said two voices together scaring the crap out of Yaten and Minako. "What do we have here?" Rei said as her and Makoto stood over them.

"Ano...hey guys!" Minako said blushing. "How are you doing?"

"I was just at the gym that Taiki showed me," Makoto said. "I had a good work out and met up with Rei-chan. We decided to explore Kinmoku and this is the sight we come across?"

"Ano...I guess so," Yaten said giggling.

"So, what's the news with Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked as her and Rei sat down with Minako and Yaten. The two found out they wouldn't get anymore more private time with each other.

"Well, Haruka-san and Michiru-san are still there," Minako said looking up at the sky. "Taiki-san and Ami-chan are helping Dreamer-chan, Scanner-san and Sketcher-san look after Usagi-chan."

"What about Seiya?" Rei asked as Yaten quirked an eyebrow.

"What about her?" Yaten asked Rei curiously not understanding her 100 %.

"I mean, how is she feeling?" Rei asked. Rei hadn't gone to the infirmary for awhile, she did hate anything to do with hospitals and only went rarely.

"Oh," Yaten said. "She's still waiting with Usagi-san. She doesn't want to leave her side, plus Sketcher-san, Dreamer-san and Scanner-san want to see if she's fully well before leaving. I don't think she'd leave anyway, seeing Usagi's current state."

"Let's go, Mako-chan," Rei said standing up. "Let's go see Usagi and Seiya."

"Hai!" Makoto said as she got up. "Do you guys want to come with us?" Minako looked at Yaten's face for an answer.

"No," Yaten answered. "We're contempt with right where we are." Yaten kissed Minako on her nose. Makoto and Rei walked away.

"Ick, lovebirds!" Rei said. "Why can't there be any cute guys here!"

"We can wait till we go home," Makoto said. "Demo, what are we going to do with Seiya and Usagi? We're from Earth and they're from Kinmoku. We can't just split them up."

"We can ask their princess to do something, anything," Rei said. "She may have an idea."

"We should wait, you know?" Makoto asked Rei. "When Seiya and Usagi feel better and once those two get their heads out of the clouds." Makoto said referring to Minako and Yaten.

"I'm surprised they admitted their feelings," Rei said. "It took awhile though." Makoto and Rei had a good laugh and continued going to the infirmary.

&*&^*^*%%%%!(&&^(

"Setsuna-mama," Hotaru said closing her work book. "Can't we go see Usagi-san now?" The time senshi gave her adopted daughter some tea she had made. She and Hotaru were siting in a lounge a Starlight had directed them to.

"Soon," Setsuna said rubbing Hotaru's head. "But I think you should finish your studying." Hotaru sighed, she really didn't want to do her homework. It was too boring, she wanted to explore Kinmoku.

"Setsuna-mama," Hotaru said bringing the time senshi from her thoughts. "Can I explore Kinmoku-sei with Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama later?"

"I don't see why not," Setsuna said. Setsuna had to admit, she was wrong about the Starlights. She judged them without truly knowing them or their planet. "Hopefully, Haruka-san will go with the idea."

"YAY!" Hotaru yelled making people in the lounge look at the senshi of Saturn. "Gomen ne." She told everyone as they laughed.

"Sa, back to work," Setsuna said directing Hotaru's attention back to her green note book. Setsuna helped the younger girl with her work.

^%^%^%*%*^

"Seiya, you can go," Sketcher said with a smile. The young light knew that Seiya would stay no matter what.

"I'm staying, Sketcher-san," Seiya said with a smile. "I'm not leaving quite yet."

"You're very determined," Michiru told Seiya. "I'm guessing Usagi-san is your first love, ne Seiya?" Seiya blushed and fiddled with her fingers.

"Uh hai," she whispered lowly. Ami and Taiki were out of the room at the moment collecting some stuff for Sketcher, Dreamer and Scanner. "She's the only one I've ever loved."

"Just take care of her," Haruka warned Seiya. "Or Seiya, I'll deal with your very personally." Haruka sat with Michiru on a golden couch while Seiya sat in a pink leather chair. Seiya wondered where the hell Minako and Yaten had gone off to.

"Ugh!" a voice said bring Seiya from her thoughts. It was her Odango. Ami was giving her a needle. Seiya was about to say something but Taiki stopped her.

"Why is she taking Odango's blood?" Seiya asked Taiki nervously. Taiki had glasses on that weren't really needed. Seiya never understood what the point in that was.

"We're going to take a look at her blood, Seiya," Taiki said. "From the last five readings we've done, we believe that this may have to do with Tskuino-san's blood."

"What does vomiting need to do with blood?" Seiya asked Taiki. She knew herself blood and vomiting had no connection.

"It's just a test, Seiya," Taiki said rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Mizuno-kun and I will be doing that while Scanner, Dreamer and Sketcher do any stomach reading. So, just relax."

"Fine," Seiya said crossing her arms. "Is Odango awake? She did scream."

"It was only because of the needle, Seiya," Taiki said. "But if she felt that, she'll probably wake up soon."

"Taiki-san," Ami said. "I have the blood, let's look at it." Taiki nodded and her and Ami went in a separate room with a more needles and objects looking at the blood. There was a knock at the door. It was Makoto and Rei.

"Oi, minna," Makoto said sitting in a blue chair while Rei sat in a green one. "How is Usagi-chan?"

"They're doing tests on her," Seiya said with a sigh. "I want Odango to be okay."

Rei looked around and saw Taiki and Ami through a transpartent window holding blood. "Yuck," she muttered under her breath. She shook her head and looked at Seiya. Poor girl, she was really nervous. "It's okay, Seiya. She'll be fine, Usagi might be a crybaby and bit rash but she is strong."

"But what Killer messed her up for good?" Seiya asked hoping that wasn't the answer. She saw another stomach scan print up. This was probably the seventh one she saw today, just how many did they need? Another knock brought Seiya from her thoughts.

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama!" Hotaru said running in jumping on both of their laps. "Setsuna-mama brought me here! I finally finished studying. Later can you two take me around Kinmoku-sei before bed? After then read me a story?"

"Alright," Michiru said rubbing Hotaru's head. Hotaru gave her a big kiss on the cheek then to Haruka.

"I love you two so much and Setsuna-mama of course!" Hotaru said excitedly. "Oi, there is Yaten and Minako." Yaten and Minako came in, Minako had lip gloss on her cheek which Hotaru saw. "I think they were kissing!"

"Nani?" Yaten asked looking at Minako's cheek. "No, Hotaru-san, we were practicing."

"Yes, you were," Hotaru said nodding. "Kissing." Yaten looked at the little girl, she had been this way herself when she was younger but mostly to the guards and got herself in trouble. She laughed at the memory.

"Oh my!" Sketcher then said looking at the last stomach scan they did.

"Nani nani!" Seiya said to Sketcher's reaction. "What's wrong?" Sketcher smiled and was about to speak when Usagi woke up.

"Minna," she said. She saw everyone there besides Taiki and Ami who came out and looked at the stomach readings. Taiki whispered to Ami what they meant and Ami smiled.

"Odango!" Seiya said hugging Usagi tightly. "They have some news for you." Sketcher had shown Seiya then sheet along with the Outers who were speechless. Seiya held her Odango's hand and almost cried.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked confused at Haruka was smiling at her and Seiya. Wait, her and Seiya? She remembered they were on bad terms before. Since when were they on the same side?

"Nothing, nothing," Scanner said smiling at Usagi. "Does anyone of Usagi's teammates want to say it?"

"I will," Minako said. "Being the leader of the inner senshi."

"Nani nani Minako-chan?" Usagi said as Minako apporached the bed and took Usagi's other free hand, the one Seiya had been holding now for a good couple of minutes.

"You're pregnant," Minako said looking at Usagi. Usagi looked speechless as Seiya looked at her with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Honto?" she asked as Minako nodded. Seiya planted a kiss on Usagi's forehead.

"Odango," Seiya said. "We're having a baby." Usagi was still and shock and looked her stomach. She instantly through her arms around Seiya.

"Wouldn't that make them a couple, Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked as Setsuna looked down at her. "Will the future change now?"

"Yes," Setsuna said. "Usagi-hime." Setsuna said bring the moon princess from her thoughts. "Now since it seems you and Seiya are a couple, you realize that future is changing."

"Hasn't it been changing since Mamoru-san died, Setsuna-san?" Minako asked the older senshi as she nodded. "Well, what about Chibi-usa?"

"I think as long as Usagi-hime exists, Chibi-usa exists within her," Setsuna said. "But we can't go back home until Usagi-hime has had the baby."

"So we're going to be here quite awhile?" Makoto asked as Setsuna nodded.

"Who's going to look after Earth?" Minako asked then full of concern.

"I will gladly send some Starlights down to Earth," Kakyuu said entering the room. "Now, Usagi-hime. Come, you can relax in your room." Usagi had a bunch of questions of how she could've gotten pregnant. Seiya was a girl and so was she, but Seiya could switch genders so on that night awhile back, Seiya gotten her pregnant?

Everyone walked with Usagi, she was telling them it wasn't something they had to do but they insisted. "Here we are, Koneko-chan," Haruka said as they finally arrived at her room.

"I can take it from here," Seiya said to everyone. "But it won't just be taking care of her if you understand what I mean." Everyone went into a fit of giggles besides Hotaru.

"I don't understand," Hotaru said to her family. "Tell me what it means!"

"We will," Michiru teased. "When you're older." Hotaru gave them a lopsided grin. "Sa, let's go explore Kinmoku-sei."

"Bye-bye, Usagi-san!" Hotaru said as she held Haruka's left hand and Michiru's right. Everyone waved as Seiya closed the door and Usagi sat on the bed poking her stomach.

"What are you doing, Odango?" Seiya asked joining Usagi on the bed. "Yes, you're pregnant. Are you not happy?" Seiya asked a little down hearted. Usagi looked at Seiya with tears of joy and kissed her on the lips.

"Of course," Usagi said with a smile. "Just I'm wondering, when you became a man did that make me pregnant?" Seiya rubbed her chin.

"Probably," Seiya said. "But I'll help you take care of the baby, I'd help you do anything." Seiya put a hand on her Odango's stomach. "I'll lead you through anything."

"Aishteru, Seiya," Usagi whispered.

"Now, to get you ready for bed," Seiya said. "I'm pretty damn sure you'd have food hiding around here, ne? You must be hungry."

"Yes, food please!" Usagi begged as Seiya laughed. She actually had a chocolate bar in her pocket and Usagi ate it. "Now I'm ready for bed."

"You're funny, Odango," Seiya said as she helped the moon bunny get ready for bed. "Aishteru too, Odango." Seiya said snuggling Usagi.

An: I would've ended the chapter earlier but didn't feel like it, it is my story and I can do what I like ne? Please leave a review telling me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

1Chapter 13- Haruka and Seiya's Talk. Taiki and Ami?

AN: ENJOY! It's not as long...but enjoy.

"Koneko-chan is pregnant," Haruka said as Michiru brought water to the room. "I wonder if Crystal Tokyo is upon us sooner than normal." Michiru sat on the red couch with Haruka.

"I want to see Chibi-usa," Hotaru complained. "It's been awhile since I've seen her." Suddenly a hand came to Hotaru's shoulder as she sat on the bed.

"Don't worry, Hotaru," Setsuna told her daughter. "You will see her eventually. She is still alive and all her memories are still there even though the future is changing slightly." Haruka quirked an eyebrow and set her water down.

"Setsuna-san," Haruka said as the senshi of Pluto looked at Haruka. "What about the thousand years of freezing. If Crystal Tokyo arrives early, won't we be prepared?"

"I sense an energy," Setsuna said. "As if right now the asteroid is burning up, something strong."

"How is that possible?" Michiru asked in amazement. "That seems impossible."

"Apparently not," Setsuna said as Hotaru climbed on her lap on the bed. "I don't understand it either, and Usagi-hime won't understand either. Just something is out of the ordinary. It was said that the 1000 years of freezing would occur and Neo Queen Serenity would stop it with the prince. But since Mamoru-san died, I don't know who will help."

Haruka suddenly got up. "Haruka-papa, where are you going?" Hotaru asked nervously. Haruka almost had her hand on the door knob but looked back at Hotaru who looked worried. She sighed and walked over to the younger girl and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm going to go see Koneko-chan along with Seiya," Haruka said which shocked Michiru but Setsuna looked calm, probably knowing this was going to happen. "It's okay, Hotaru." Hotaru gave Haruka a kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful, Haruka-papa," Hotaru said climbing off of Setsuna's lap and hugging Haruka.

"Hotaru, it's just grown ups talking," Haruka said rubbing Hotaru's head. "Michi and Setsuna will look after you. I'll be back soon, okay?" Hotaru nodded and Haruka went back to her task of leaving.

"Since Haruka-papa's gone, can we keep looking around Kinmoku-sei?" Hotaru asked Setsuna and Michiru. The two older girls nodded and laughed.

"I guess skipping one day of studying won't hurt, ne?" Michiru asked Setsuna. "She is only little after all."

"I am not little," Hotaru said crossing her arms and grabbing her jacket. "Let's go!"

"How are the pancakes, Odango?" Seiya asked feeding Usagi as she smiled. Yaten, Minako and Makoto along with Taiki were there.

"Seiya, I'm pretty sure she can feed herself," Yaten said sighing. "For kami-sama sakes."

"Ohayo, minna!" yelled a voice. Everyone turned to see Rei and Ami.

"Good morning, Ami-san," Taiki said getting a chair for Ami to sit in. "How are you this morning?" Ami blushed as Taiki giggled as Ami sat down.

"Yo!" said another voice, it was Haruka. "Ohayo." Haruka walked over wearing her brown jacket and baggy brown pants with black shirt and her crest necklace.

"Hello, Haruka-san," Usagi said cheerfully. "How are you?"

"Fine," Haruka said glaring at Seiya. "Can I talk to Seiya for a second, Koneko-chan?" Usagi looked at her friends and then back to Haruka. Seiya gave her Odango a kiss on the cheek. "So, can I?"

"Of course, Haruka," Seiya said getting up from the table. "I'll be right back, minna." Everyone nodded as Haruka led Seiya around a corner not too far where everyone was eating. Seiya hadn't been outside yet so the sunshine blocked her vision for a second. "Nee, Haruka what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Koneko-chan," Haruka said not facing Seiya. They stood outside of a restaurant that was large called Umuo. Everyone had been going there for breakfast lately. The restaurant was surround by beautiful blossom trees and shrub planets with lovely white marble floor leading into the restaurant.

"What about Odango?" Seiya asked curiously of the sandy blond senshi.

"I'm guessing you want a future with her right?" Haruka asked now facing Seiya. Seiya looked confused. "I'm guessing she hasn't mentioned Crystal Tokyo to you?"

"No," Seiya said shaking her head. "What's Crystal Tokyo?" Haruka sighed and looked at Seiya for a second. "Tell me." Seiya said a little serious.

"The future Tokyo," Haruka finally answered after a moment of silence. "Koneko-chan was originally going to rule with Mamoru-san who was killed in an accident. Therefore, the future we knew was destroyed."

"Why are you telling me this?" Seiya asked curiously. Haruka sighed.

"Due to fact of a mysterious wave according to Setsuna-san," Haruka said closing her eyes. "I think your love with Usagi is stopping the thousand years of freezing."

"What's that?" Seiya asked as Haruka started to explain. "I see." she said after she was done. "So then what's the future going to be like back on Earth?"

"Only Setsuna would answer that," Haruka said. "She doesn't admit anything though, well not much anyway. Now, I must go. You should return too, or else everyone will think you ditched." Haruka walked away and Seiya shrugged going back into the restaurant and took a seat by her Odango.

"Well, we're off," Ami said as Taiki nodded as everyone finished up their breakfast besides Seiya and Usagi.

"Where are you going?" Seiya asked Ami and Taiki.

"The library," Taiki answered. "I'm showing Ami-san the giant library we own. Sa, let's go Ami-san." The two were off together and Yaten laughed.

"What's so funny?" Usagi asked Yaten as Minako hung onto the silver haired girls arm like she had been since she finished her breakfast.

"I think Taiki and Ami have a thing for each other," Minako answered for Yaten. "I know Yaten has a thing for me now." Minako leaned in and kissed Yaten on the lips.

"Eeechis," Usagi mumbled making Seiya giggle. Yaten stuck her tounge out at the two.

"Where did Makoto-san go?" Seiya asked Usagi.

"She went to the gym to practice her fighting skills again," Usagi told Seiya. "Rei went off to the gardens to relax a little and Minako and Yaten as you see here are still here. So what did Haruka-san talk to you about?"

"I'll tell you later," Seiya said with a wink and that same smile she used on Earth.

"Now who's the pervert?" Yaten asked as Minako giggled.

"Be quiet," Seiya said sticking out her tongue.

"Minako-san, would you like to go for a walk with me?" Yaten asked as Minako nodded. "Great, let's go." Yaten and Minako got up and waved bye to Seiya and Usagi who were the last two left.

"So, what did Haruka-san talk to you about?" Usagi asked as Seiya fed her the rest of her breakfast.

"Well," Seiya started.

"One, two, three!" Makoto said. "One, two, three! One, two, three!" She continued to kick the fake monster in front of her.

"You're determined aren't you?" said a voice as Makoto turned around seeing a girl with black braid, red shorts on and a black shirt. "Hi, I'm Aki."

"Nice to meet you," Makoto said bowing. "I'm assuming you're a Starlight?" Aki nodded. She looked a little like Rei to Makoto but had green eyes instead of a piercing purple.

"Yes. I'm guessing you're one of the Earth senshi?" Makoto nodded and Aki smiled. "Want to train with me? Kakyuu-hime sent me down here to train but my partner is sick right now. My senshi name is Sailor Star Giver."

"I'm Sailor Jupiter," Makoto said. "And sure, let's train." The two transformed.

"So, what's your attack?" Giver asked. Jupiter explained her attack as well did Giver. "Well, time to dodge them." Jupiter nodded, the two trainined for quite awhile.

"Holy shit, you're a good opponent," Aki said after their training senshi they went to a restaurant called Wuzko. It reminded Makoto a little bit of Crown back on Earth.

"Domo arigato," Makoto replied. "So, how long have you been a Starlight for?"

"I'm sixteen now," Aki said taking a sip of her cherry soda. "I've been one since I was eleven."

"Sounds almost about the same time I became a senshi too," Makoto told Aki as she took a bite from her apple pie. "Do you have many friends?"

"Not really," Aki said with a sigh looking at the red table that split the two of them apart. "I'm sort of a loner according to the other lights I see around." Makoto sighed, she felt bad for Aki. She was a nice person from what she saw so far.

"You should meet my friends sometime," Makoto said as her communicator went off. "Oh, gomen ne. I need to go meet my friend Rei. We should hang out again, ne? How about tomorrow at the gym we train again at three."

"Sure," Aki said. "I need to go home and do chores anyway. Ja!"

"Why are we at your room Taiki-san?" Ami asked confused as Taiki led her to the bed.

"I want to just talk to you," Taiki admitted. "Tell the others we were going to the library was a lie." Taiki crawled a little closer to Ami who wasn't minding it.

"Taiki-san," Ami said holding Taiki down a bit and holding Taiki's hands.

"Hai," Taiki said looking into Ami's blue eyes. "What is it?" Ami leaned close to Taiki's ear and rubbed her neck.

"While you were on Earth, I found you sexy," Ami whispered seductively. Taiki blushed as a question popped in her mind she looked at Ami again.

"As which?" she questioned Ami who looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Ami questioned not totally getting what Taiki was asking her. Taiki sighed and will her body to change showing the male verison of then the female verison of herself. "Oh you mean which gender?"

"Hai," Taiki said with a nod of her head. Ami looked into the Taiki's violet eyes.

"It doesn't matter. You were the same in either form. Smart, mature and sexy." Taiki picked Ami's chin up and started kissing her. Ami released and looked at Taiki who smirked like a complete idiot.

"Did you like that?" Taiki asked rubbing Ami's back making her moan.

"Yes, show me more." Ami told Taiki.

"So Haruka-san told you about Crystal Tokyo?" Usagi questioned Seiya as they relaxed in Seiya's bedroom.

"Yes, why didn't you ever mention it Odango?" Seiya asked Usagi giving her a kiss on lips.

"It never came up in conversation," Usagi said. "And why would I mention it when I'm with you?" Seiya climbed up and kissed her Odango down to her stomach making her giggle while leaving spit there.

"Am I turning you on?" Seiya asked as Usagi and herself sat up.

"A little," Usagi admitted leaning closer to Seiya.

"Do you mind it?" Seiya whispered in her ear. Usagi kissed Seiya on the lips.

"Of course not, you're my lover." Seiya kept teasing Usagi with little kisses for what seemed like hours until Usagi switched it so she was on top of Seiya.

"You're going to stay with me forever, ne Odango?" Seiya whispered as Usagi kissed up Seiya's neck receiving a little moan from Seiya.

"Of course, I said earlier consider me as a family member," Usagi said a little tired. "Can we go get some food?"

"You love your food don't you, Odango?" Seiya asked as Usagi nodded. "Well, near two in the afternoon. I guess it's lunch time." Usagi got up with Seiya and Seiya stopped her picking her up bridle style down the hall and Usagi snuggled up into Seiya's left shoulder blade.

"That's it!" Setsuna said as her and the rest of the outers sat in their room.

"Nani?" Michiru asked as Setsuna had scared the shit out of all of them.

"I know who is going to help Usagi-hime rule Crystal Tokyo," Setsuna told the three of them. Haruka didn't look to surprised.

"I think I know," Haruka said walking over and whispering the answer into Setsuna's ear as she nodded.

"What about Chibi-usa?" Michiru asked after hearing the answer as Setsuna cleared her throat.

"As I said," Setsuna started. "As long as our princess exists then Chibi-usa exists. If Usagi-hime died, Chibi-usa would die along with her."

"Shall we tell her of the new future?" Hotaru asked the three others as Michiru, Setsuna and Haruka stood up.

"Hai, call a senshi meeting including the three lights," Setsuna said. Haruka called for a senshi meeting immeditly catching everyone's attention. They all decided just to go to the outers room for the meeting.

"So," Yaten said when her and Minako arrived. "What is so important that you called us here? Minako and I were having fun."

"Kissing?" Hotaru asked pointing to the lipstick on Yaten's cheek. Damn! That little girl was a smart one. Yaten picked her up and gave the senshi of Saturn a noogie. Hotaru giggled and smiled at Yaten.

"That's out of Yaten's nature," Minako whispered to Ami.

"Maybe you've been good to her," Ami told Minako who just blushed.

"So, Setsuna-san. Can you tell what is so important?" Usagi asked sitting close to Seiya.

"It's about the future," Setsuna said with her arms at her sides showing no emotions.

"Do tell," Minako said ready to listen as everyone else was.

Setsuna went through the explanation that Seiya was helping Usagi rule and that Minako and Yaten including Taiki and Ami were going to have children. "There's a huge ass shock," Haruka said giggling for once.

"Us have children?" Taiki, Ami, Yaten and Minako all said together and they blushed.

"Anything else?" Usagi asked. "And Chibi-usa?"

"She will be and yours and Seiya's child with the next nine months," Setsuna admitted. "Until then, I can say no more."

"Me and Minako get married?" Yaten asked herself still in shock after about ten minutes.

"Apparently," Minako said to Yaten who looked like a red tomato. Minako giggled at the silver haired girl and kissed her on the cheek. "It will be amazing spending the rest of my life with you."

"I'm guessing Taiki-san's and Mizuno-kuns child will be smart," Seiya said with a wink directed at Taiki and Ami.

"Since when did you two like each other?" Usagi questioned as the inners and two other lights besides Taiki sweat dropped.

"Since last time we were on your planet, Odango," Seiya said to Usagi.

That night, everyone had dinner come to their rooms.

"So, want to come up with a name for our child?" Minako asked Yaten as they relaxed on Yaten's bed.

"We don't know if it's a boy or girl yet, baka," Yaten said kissing Minako on the nose. In Taiki's room, the two were discussing the same thing.

"So Taiki-san and Ami-chan are going to get married," Usagi said as Seiya relaxed next to her later that night. "Same with Yaten-kun and Minako-chan and us."

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Odango," Seiya said come in and kissing Usagi on the lips. "We'll have a beautiful daughter, ne? You've met her?"

"Yes," Usagi said rubbing her still flat stomach. "She is very beautiful. I'm happy she still survived."

"Me too," Seiya said lying on her Odango's stomach for a little bit. The two were like this in silence by held hands. "Say, shall we get ready for bed?"

"Sure," Usagi said. "Let's get changed." Usagi took off Seiya's blue jeans and yellow shirt as Seiya removed Usagi's pink summer dress she had on all day. "My god, you're beautiful Seiya."

"Same with you, Odango," Seiya said kissing Usagi on the lips. "Let's relax in bliss now." Usagi and Seiya got in bed naked. "You're very beautiful, Odango."

"Same with you, Seiya," Usagi said as the two kissed. "I love you so much. Oyasumi, my love."

"Oyasumi, Odango," Seiya said with one last kiss.

AN: Yeah, not as long as my other chapters but meh. Aki will be back, don't worry.


	14. Chapter 14

1Chapter 14- Minako's Idea. The Sky Children.

**AN: This is the next chapter (no shit) but some things to clear up...**

**Gin (Female) meaning silver.**

**Akio (Male) meaning bright boy.**

"So, Minako-chan," Ami started asking the blond girl with the red bow. "Why did you call us here?" Minako had called Ami, Makoto, Taiki, Rei, Aki (who everyone had recently met), Yaten, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru to her room. It was a pretty damn small room so it was crowded.

"Last night I had a great idea," Minako said with a smile. "I say we throw a party for Usagi-chan's babies arrival."

"You mean a baby shower?" Aki asked as Minako nodded. "Great idea, from what've I've seen Usagi-san is very nice same with Seiya-san."

"I think it's a great idea," Rei said as everyone looked at her. "It's just because Usagi is going to going to be queen of Crystal Tokyo, ne Setsuna-san?"

"Yes," Setsuna said. "But as I informed you all, the future has changed slightly."

"Slightly!" Yaten freaked suddenly. "I'm marrying Minako, Taiki's marrying Ami and Seiya's marring Usagi. You call that slightly?"

"Calm down, Yaten-kun," Ami said. "So, Setsuna-san does that mean the Starlights will be on Earth?" Setsuna nodded. "But will they still be the Starlights?" Setsuna nodded again. "Good, we'll need help if everyone bad comes to Crystal Tokyo."

"Anyway," Minako said clearing her throat. "I was thinking the party could be a in two or three months."

"Then why did you call us down now?" Makoto asked Minako curiously.

"So we can get lots of planning done, Minako-chan!" Minako said. "As they say, Rome was built in a week." Everyone sweat dropped at Minako.

"Minako-san," Haruka said clearing her throat. "It's Rome wasn't built in a day."

"That's another way of putting it," Minako said giggling with a smirk on her face afterwards.

"Speaking of Usagi-chan and Seiya," Rei said. "Where are they? It's nearly eleven in the morning and I haven't seen them all day."

"They might be relaxing or some crap. They might still be a sleep, Rei-san," Hotaru said looking at the senshi of Mars. "Anyway, I like Minako-san's idea. Throwing our princess a party would be lovely. Nee, Taiki-san and Yaten-kun."

"Hai," they both answered together. Taiki was sitting against the wall next to Ami as Yaten sat near Minako near a small coffee table in the room.

"Do you know a nice place to hold the baby shower?" Hotaru asked sounding like an adult. "It should be fit for a princess."

"You are a smart little girl, Hotaru-san," Taiki told the little black haired girl who smiled as Haruka kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I think the palace would be a good spot," Ami suggested to everyone. "It is very beautiful when you look at it. We should also get Usagi-chan's and Seiya's input." Minako then whimpered.

"Demo, Ami-chan!" she said frantically. "I want it to be a surprise, not a thing they totally know about!" Ami sweat dropped for a second then shook her head.

"We have to ask them, Minako-san," Taiki said for Ami with her violet eyes closed and leaning her head against the wall. "After all, it is _their _baby shower we our planning. How about we make a deal? We ask them what date they want and the place, but we order decorations from what we know about our friends."

"Good idea," Michiru said to Taiki making the Starlight shocked she actually agreed with her. "Demo, if we're going to use the royal palace won't we need permission."

"Leave that to me, Minako-chan and Rei-chan," Makoto said winking. "I'm sure Kakyuu-sama would let us use it, ne Rei-chan?"

"Maybe having one of us there would help," Yaten suggested. "After all, we are her Starlights and we know her very well. She might not trust you."

"EXCUSE ME!" Rei yelled loudly.

"I'm just saying the truth," Yaten muttered. Rei got up from her sitting space which was near a book shelf that was empty and walked near Yaten with a finger in the silver haired girls face. Makoto grabbed Rei's shoulder.

"Rei, she does have a good point," Makoto told her black haired friend. "After all, they serve her and have known her for quite awhile. She probably trusts them more than us."

"Fine, let the baby have her bottle," Rei said taking her spot back. She was muttering something under her breath along the lines of something that Yaten always got what she wanted, she was a girly-girl and didn't do anything else but apply make up.

"Anyhow," Minako said. "Who would like to ask Seiya and Usagi what date they want for their shower and the place?" Everyone looked at each other trying to decide who were the best to go and ask the princess of the moon and Starlight what date they wanted and place.

"I'll go," Ami said with her hand up as if it were a classroom. "I've known Usagi since the start of the inner senshi team."

"I have an idea," Haruka said with a smile. Everyone looked at the senshi of Uranus with a look saying tell us now! "Oi, oi. I was going to explain it and you come up on my back just give me a second. I think one inner should go, one outer and one starlight."

"Good idea," Aki commented. She had met Haruka earlier the other day. (AN: This is maybe 2 days after my very last chapter). The inners explained how the outers felt towards the three lights, so she tried to get on their good sides.

"So Ami-chan will go," Minako said with a smile. "Now, which outer and starlight. Aki-chan, do you want to go?" Aki shook her head.

"No," she said. "I don't know either of them very well. Even though we're slowly becoming friends, I don't know hell of a lot."

"Okay," Setsuna said speaking up. "How about Ami-san goes, Haruka-san and Taiki-san. They seem be very organized and know everyone the best."

"Why would that be?" Aki asked because she still didn't know everyone to a very high extent.

"Aki-san," Setsuna replied to Aki who was listening. "Ami-san was the second inner to be discovered, Haruka-san knows Usagi-hime very well and Taiki-san is the most trusted Starlight of the three. I would take Haruka's place but I need to help Hotaru here study."

"Sou ka," Aki said. "I can't wait for this though, it sounds so much fun. Nee, Makoto-chan."

"Aki-chan, call me Mako-chan," Makoto told her friend. "It's a much easier name to call me by."

"Okay," Aki said with a smile.

"So, do we ask now or later?" Ami asked the senshi of time.

"I think sooner would better than later," Setsuna told the senshi of Mercury. "Then we can start to plan things out such as what to order, what presents to get and other things along the line of a baby shower."

"We can also mix some of Kimoku's baby showers along with Earth's traditions," Ami suggested as everyone nodded. "What kind of things do Kinmoku baby showers involve?" Ami asked looking at Taiki.

"Well, it's a bit like a wedding," Taiki said looking at Ami. "The two promise to take care of the baby together, there is a nice cake and lovely decorations. It's also like an Earth wedding, the couple sits at a long table with friends. So, if Usagi-san wants the inners up there and the outers it's fine along with us." Taiki said pointing to herself and Yaten.

"Sugoi, this is going to be a little a lot to do," Makoto said. "But we will get it done."

"It's like a wedding!" Hotaru said clapping. "This is going to be great."

*****In The Senshi Dorm Halls*********

"Where is everybody?" Seiya asked Usagi. "It's like everyone's disappeared, Odango. What if we're the last two people on Kinmoku-sei!" Seiya was overreacting and Usagi patted her head.

"Very funny, Seiya-cutie," Usagi said with a smile as Seiya kissed her on the lips. "But it is a very good idea, where is everyone? You don't think they got up with us, do you?" Seiya truly didn't know. Yaten was out of her room, same with Taiki and Usagi had looked in all the inners rooms and outers. Yet, nobody was around."

"We can look in the dining room," Usagi suggested to Seiya. "Maybe they're talking after breakfast or maybe Taiki-san and Ami-chan are in the library. Mako-chan may also be at the gym with Aki-san-" Usagi was cut off by Seiya.

"Odango," she said slowly with a soft tone that Usagi had grown to love with her time on Kinmoku. "I'm pretty sure they're all together. Hell, they're friends so it would seem odd to be all doing different things at one time right?"

"Maybe, we can find someone and ask them," Usagi told Seiya. "There are maids and workers around here, ne?"

"Of course, Odango," Seiya said not totally following her girlfriend for once. "That's how Kinmoku-sei runs. They're cooks, maids and gardeners. How else would a planet stay in order?"

Usagi giggled. "You sound a lot like Taiki." Seiya's eyes went wide.

"My worst nightmare," she said pretending to cry as Usagi grabbed her hand and enlocked it with hers. "I'm okay now." She said happily.

"You're funny," Usagi told Seiya lovingly. "We can ask Kakyuu, ne? Maybe she's seen them around somewhere. It's nearly noon, so isn't she awake?"

"Hai," Seiya said. "To the palace we go my precious Odango!" Seiya held her Odango's hand tightly and the two ran down the hallway and almost scared a blond maid shitless. They knocked some towels and cleaning supplies from her hand.

"Oh gomen ne," Usagi said stopping and bending down as Seiya did to help the maid. "We didn't mean to, we're just in a rush to find our friends. They seem have gone missing." The maid picked up her supplies and put them in a room she was working in. Usagi and Seiya didn't go in the room with her due to fact they had no idea whose room it was.

"It's okay," the maid said with a nice smirk. "Oh, Fighter-sama. I heard the wonderful news from Kakyuu-hime of your girlfriends pregnancy." The maid bowed to Seiya who blushed.

"Oh, arigato," Usagi said shaking the maids hand. "Anyway, have you seen any Earth senshi and Sei I mean Fighter's senshi?" The maid tapped her chin.

"Gomen ne," she told the two who sighed. "I haven't seen anyone at all, I just started working about a half an hour ago. I wish I could've been more help." The two only smiled at the young maid.

"It's okay," Seiya told the maid. "We were just wondering, sore ja." The two ran off to the palace like they had originally planned." Seiya stopped.

"What it is?" Usagi asked Seiya.

"I got an idea," Seiya said as Usagi giggled. "Nani? What's so funny?" Seiya asked in a funny tone sounding serious.

"That's rare, for you to get an idea," Usagi replied jokingly as Seiya only giggled. "Don't tell me, surprise me." Seiya smiled and the two ran off. Outside of the senshi dorms, Seiya transformed into Fighter and grew a pair of angle wings. "Oh...I get it now."

"Silly Odango," Fighter said with a giggle walking over and picking her Odango up bridle style and flying towards the palace. "I think these wings belong on a real angle like yourself." Usagi snuggled up to Fighter's shoulder blade as Fighter kissed her cheek.

"Arigato," Usagi replied to Fighter. "But you're my angle."

*&*#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

"Koneko-chan," Haruka said as they arrived at Usagi's and Seiya's room. "We need to talk to you." There was no answer, could they still be sleeping? Impossible, Haruka knew Usagi slept long but all the way to noon was absurd.

"Maybe they're not in, Haruka-san," Ami told the taller sandy blond senshi. "They could be out right now for all we know. I don't remember passing them in the hallway. Taiki-san, is there anything you might be able to do to find Seiya and Usagi?"

"I can make a mental connection," Taiki answered.

"How does that work?" Haruka asked with her arms folded over her chest looking at the closed door that belonged to Usagi and Seiya.

"Well, through brain waves and a connection within a certain distance or any distance," Taiki started. "Plus, the neurons in our brains I can simple ask to speak with Seiya."

"Interesting," Haruka said looking at Taiki for the first time since her explanation. "See if you can find them. If they are still sleeping, does it work?" Taiki shook her head to say no. "Okay, well search." Haruka said rather harshly in Taiki's opinion.

"Hai," Taiki said flatly. Ami sensed tension between the two, she knew Seiya and Haruka were on good terms with Usagi being Seiya's lover but still didn't know about Taiki or Yaten. Taiki closed her eyes searching for a connection to Seiya's brain.

_Seiya? Seiya?_

_No, this is Fighter._

_NOT FUNNY! _That rung through Seiya's mind like someone screaming directly into your ear. Usagi looked at Fighter confused. "I'll explain later," Fighter said kissing Usagi on the cheek as Usagi put her arms around Fighter's neck because of the fear of falling.

_Anyway, what it is? Where the hell is everyone?_

_Well, everyone's doing something different so hard to say. I think Yaten, Minako, Makoto and Rei went to speak to the princess. Me, Ami and Haruka are waiting outside your room._

_Wait, why? And explain why you three outside of Odango's and I's room? _

_We want to speak with you about something, nothing truly serious._

_How long have you been there?_

_Roughly five minutes. Anyway, come back here._

_Hai, hai mother!_

_DON'T CALL ME THAT!_

_Spazz alert in senshi dorms, the spazz is Taiki! Calling all reenforcements! _

_Just get here, please._

_Fine, fine._

"There," Taiki said to Haruka and Ami. "They're coming back now."

20 minutes later...

"Here we are," Fighter said dretransforming into Seiya who was dressed in a red halter top, white short shorts and white sandals with her hair in the low ponytail with Usagi in a white tank top and green cargo pants and black sneakers.

"Where were you guys?" Ami asked.

"We were looking for everyone and I literally mean everyone," Usagi said looking from Seiya to herself. "Where were you all?"

"We were in Minako-chan's room," Ami said with a smile. "She has a great idea for you two." Ami said smiling.

"And what would that be?" Seiya asked curiously as she put her head on Usagi's shoulder blade.

"Minako-san was wondering if you wanted to have a baby shower at the palace," Haruka answered Seiya. "And we decided if you guys wanted to pick the date." Usagi looked at Seiya.

"What do you think, Odango?" Seiya whispered brushing her lips across Usagi's ear. "It sounds fun, right?"

"If you are going to be both eechis can you wait until we leave?" Taiki asked with a sigh and Seiya stopped to look at Taiki. "Thank you for that. Anyway, what do you two think? At the palace with the Kakyuu-himes permission of course."

"So you wanted to know when we wanted to have it?" Seiya asked Taiki as she nodded. "How about...uh what's today?" Taiki sighed. How was Seiya going to help Usagi take care of a baby or be there for it's birth if she couldn't remember dates.

"Today is the 6th of March," Taiki answered. "So what about two or three months from now?"

"How about May 1st?" Usagi asked Taiki, Ami and Haruka. "Does Kakyuu have her schedule cleared?" (AN: Did you know May 1st 2012 is the date in which Sailor Moon volume 5 comes out. GETTING IT!)

"Kakyuu-hime has her schedule cleared for quite a long time," Taiki answered helping the princess two years back while rebuilding Kinmoku helping her organize a schedule. "Rei, Yaten and Makoto are just going to check out if it's alright with the princess. I'll contact Yaten."

Taiki made a temporary connection with Yaten.

$#$$$#&*(#*&*^%&*%^&*%$%^

Yaten, Rei and Makoto arrived at the princesses thrown. "Hello, Kakyuu-hime," Yaten said bowing to her princess. "We were wondering if we can ask you, my princess a question." Kakyuu sat up on her golden throne with two steps that led up to it.

"Go ahead, Yaten," she said as a servant brought her a red glass of wine. "You may ask me anything. As of you two can also do, I have a feeling it's about Seiya and Usagi?"

"You are very wise, Kakyuu," Makoto said bowing somewhat to show the princess respect. "We came to ask if we could have a baby shower for Seiya and Usagi here. As you know, Usagi-chan is pregnant and in two or three months we want to have a wonderful grand party for them."

"A baby show, eh?" the princess asked drinking from her clear glass. She got up and walked towards the three. "I think it's a wonderful idea to have a shower for them, any date in mind?"

"Kakyuu," Rei started looking at the red haired princess. "Taiki-san, Haruka-san and Ami-chan went to speak with Usagi and Seiya." Suddenly, Yaten got a mental connection.

_Who is it?_

_Taiki...where are you three?_

_Talking to the princess, she says the idea is wonderful. She wants to know a date, have the two decided anything?_

_Yes, May 1st._

_Perfect. Less than two months to oragazine something. But you'll take care of that, ne?_

_Along with you..._

_AW!_

_Even if Seiya can be a pain, you're going to help._

_Whatever, I'm telling Kakyuu-hime. See you around, Taiki._

"Yaten," the princess said looking at Yaten. "Were you talking with Taiki?"

"Hai," Yaten answered.

"And what?" Minako asked. "When do they want to have it, huh?"

"May 1st," Yaten said for the princess and Minako. "Is that alright with you, princess?"

"Yes," the princess said going back to her thrown. "Are you all planning it for them?"

"Of course," Makoto said with a smile on her face and her green eyes sparkling. "Usagi is our princess and future queen, along with Seiya who is a dear friend of us." Kakyuu smiled at the former princess of Jupiter. "Thank you for all of this, Kakyuu-sama."

"You're welcome," she replied taking back all of the wine in her mouth. "I can attend too, ne?"

"Of course," Yaten answered with a smile. "Seiya is your Starlight, you can attend any party of hers including this one. I'm sure she would love to have you there." The princess smiled and got up again.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I have work I must attend to," the princess said going to her office. "I have official papers to sign."

"See you around, my princess," Yaten said. The princess walked off.

%#%#%^!%%%%

"HOW LOVELY USAGI-CHAN!" Minako said jumping up and down. Minako, Yaten, Rei and Makoto was gone to Seiya's room where Usagi and Seiya were relaxing.

"It's just a baby shower," Usagi said sweat dropping. "No need to be too over the moon."

"But it's yours Usagi-chan!" Minako said excitedly. "Yours and Seiya's!"

Then BOOM!

"What the hell was that sound?" Yaten asked curiously. Seiya and Usagi ran to the window. Outside there was smoke coming from the ground and dust everywhere. Whatever happened, it was lucky it didn't land in town or in the gardens.

"Let's go," Rei said as everyone left the room and went to where the boom sound had happened a couple of seconds ago. In the ground looked as if a creator fell. "Minna."

"What in the world just went on?" Taiki asked Yaten and Seiya who shook their heads.

"What if it's a new enemy?" Ami questioned. "Coming to threaten Kinmoku." Rei whipped out her transformation stick.

"If it is, I'll go all fire on their asses," Rei said. "Mars Crystal Power-"

"Stop," said a little girly voice. "We're not evil. We're searching for our parents."

Rei ran through the smoke with Makoto and came out with two children. One had silver hair and the other light brown hair. The little girl with silver hair had blue eyes and a yellow dress on with black mini high heels and earrings similar to Saturn's. The boy had brown hair and blue eyes and was shorter than the girl and had a blue hoodie on and black pants with white sneakers.

"Who are you?" Hotaru asked the two younger kids. The boy looked to be around eight and the girl around six. The kids looked at them worried. "Don't be scared, I'm Hotaru Tomoe."

"Hotaru...I've heard that name somewhere," the boy said. "You're pretty." Hotaru laughed and smirked at the child. The silver haired girl grabbed the boys arm.

"Akio," she said sounding almost pissed. "Did you forget we're looking for our parents here on Kinmoku! We came here for a temporary home." Taiki came up to the silver haired girl and looked at her in the eyes.

"What is your name, little girl?" she asked innocently enough. The little girl looked at Taiki curiously but shook her thoughts away.

"Gin," she said. "I'm Gin."

"We you two wondering the galaxy?" Usagi questioned the two younger children. Gin protected Akio with her hand and Usagi backed away a little.

"Why do you need to answer to you Odango Atama!" Gin said sounding angry. Ami sighed and looked at Taiki who stood up.

"Why call me such a silly name?" Usagi asked giggling as she sweat dropped. "Please, we want to help. You're not bad people." Gin lowered her hand, a thought crossed her mind. She had a feeling to trust these people. She didn't understand the feeling but followed it.

"You just look like one is all," Gin said. "Gomen ne. We're looking for our parents here...we have a feeling while traveling we lost them here on Kinmoku-sei. We are originally from Earth."

"They came here for a visit and never returned home," Akio answered. Ami found the little boy cute and picked him up. "Can you help us, pretty lady?" Ami smiled.

"Of course," she said. "What do we do with them?" Ami said to Taiki.

"Take them to the princess," Taiki told Ami. "It's better to do that than leaving them here wondering around Kinmoku all alone." Everyone nodded and led the kids to the palace, Kakyuu looked a the children in surprise.

"Who are these little children?" she asked the group and everyone shrugged.

"We found them outside the dorms," Seiya told her princess. "The girls name is Gin and the boys name is Akio. Princess, what do we do with them?" The princess came off her throne and bowed to the children making them very confused.

"Where are you two from?" she asked Gin and Akio. The two didn't want to answer.

"They said Earth," Michiru said to the red haired princess. "Apparently their parents came here for a visit and got lost."

"I have a feeling I've seen you two before, somewhere," Setsuna said. The two turned around to look at Setsuna who they hadn't eyed much. "Nani?"

"PLUTO! IT'S YOU!" they said together. "You're in this time too? We didn't know you'd be here on Kinmoku!" Gin added after.

"How do you know she's Pluto?" Minako asked Gin and Akio. "That's very private you know."

"Shut up lady," Gin said crying a little. "We're lost okay!" Akio started crying too. We're they just trying to play the senshi love and beauty. Did they think she was an idiot?

"Plus, let us help you," Haruka said gently to the children. "If you tell us who you are and what your parents names are we can help you." Gin and Akio still had tears in their eyes but they weakened a little.

"Can we tell you later?" Akio asked.

"Can you at least answer us this?" Makoto asked the children nicely. "How old are you both?"

"I'm nine," Gin said. "Akio is seven." Everyone looked to each other with concerned faces. The children were brave to travel all the way here by themselves.

"You look like our queens," Akio said looking at Usagi and Seiya.

"Are you talking about Crystal Tokyo?" Usagi asked the little Akio who nodded.

"Her name is Neo Queen Serenity who asked Sailor Pluto to send us back in time," Akio said as Gin's mouth dropped. "I'm looking for Taiki-mama and Ami-mama and Gin's looking for Yaten-mama and Minako-mama."

"I'm Taiki," Taiki said to Akio bending down to the little boys height. "And that's Ami." Akio looked at Taiki and Ami and his face lit up with glee.

"MAMAS!" he yelled loudly hugging them. "YOU'RE OKAY! Come home with us, onegai!"

"I highly doubt you're my moms," Gin said crossing her arms while looking at Yaten and Minako.

"Try me," Yaten said crossing her arms in the same manner. "Ask me anything."

"What is your Starlight name?"

"Healer."

"Why did you travel to Earth?"

"To find Kakyuu-hime."

"Who is your lover?"

Yaten blushed at the question but wanted to answer anyway. "Minako here."

"You are my parents," Gin said happily and hugged them. "I'm happy you're alright." Gin and Akio cried together shocking Taiki, Ami, Yaten and Minako.

"Setsuna-san, do you know anything about them?" Usagi asked the senshi of time who looked at her princess and queen to be.

"I see a future where Taiki, Yaten and Seiya live on Earth but still are Starlight," she said amazing the fireball princess. "Gin-san and Akio-san meet at Crystal Tokyo Elementary with Small Lady."

"This is a lot to take in," Yaten said grabbing her forehead. "Can we talk to them more about it tomorrow?" Everyone had been so busy, it was past dinner and it was already nine at night. With going to Minako's room, searching for Usagi and Seiya, talking to them in their room about the baby shower and two kids from the future way too much stuff for one day.

"Can I stay with you two tonight?" Gin asked Yaten and Minako.

"Same here!" Akio asked but instead it was for Taiki and Ami.

"Uh hai," the four said.

"They're part of our future now?" Michiru whispered to Haruka as she looked at the two happy children talking to Yaten, Minako, Ami and Taiki.

"I should've know that girl was Hotaru," Gin said looking at Hotaru. "She is our baby sister in the future." Hotaru giggled and hugged the two kids who smiled. "But you're older, why are you so young here?"

"It's the past," Usagi said to the two children.

"Neo Queen Serenity, Queen Seiya," the two said bowing shocking Seiya and Usagi.

"Q-queen Seiya," Seiya said to herself. "I'm going to be a queen?" Yaten and Taiki snickered.

"You'll drive Tokyo into the ground," Yaten told her leader. "Oh god, I can see it now. The world all wearing red and being lazy asses."

"Oi!" Seiya said to Yaten as she pulled Yaten's hair as the silver haired girl demanded her hair be let go.

"I will allow you all to soak this in," Kakyuu then spoke up. "Please Taiki and Ami take Akio to your room and Yaten and Minako do the same." The four nodded and listened to the princess, everybody went to their rooms for the night.

"That must be a shock for you, eh?" Usagi asked as she got in the bed naked with Seiya.

"Nani?" Seiya asked as she did the same looking at Usagi with confusion. "What's a shocker for me?" Usagi went over to Seiya and pressed her naked body against her own making the Starlight moan.

Usagi giggled. "Finding out you're a queen, my wife and we'll have a child."

"Not really, I knew you always found me attractive," Seiya said kissing Usagi on the lips and then went down kissing up from her leg back to her lips. "Am I right?"

"You are sexy," Usagi said then taking Seiya's lips into her own.

"Ew, the future queens kissing," said a voice making Seiya and Usagi's eyes go wide. Gin and Akio were looking in their door.

"How long have you two been here?" Seiya asked still with wide eyes. "Don't come into other people's rooms!"

"Gin-san!" yelled Yaten down the hall. "What the hell are you doing there?"

"Yaten-mama, I wanted to speak to queen Seiya," Gin said seriously. "But I think her and Serenity are playing a game. Do people kiss and play games naked?"

"Akio-san!" Ami and Taiki yelled grabbing Akio by the shoulders. Seiya and Usagi were under the covers sweat dropping.

"Oh, Usagi-chan," Ami said looking up from Akio. "Gomen ne, we were brushing our teeth and Akio ran from the room."

"Gomen ne queen Seiya and queen Serenity," the two little children said.

"Please, call me Usagi," Usagi said as Seiya held her a bit away so the kids didn't think they were playing a game as Gin had said to Yaten.

"Now," Seiya said. "Get them out of here." Ami closed the door taking the two children away and Seiya looked at Usagi."Odango, please tell me Chibi-usa isn't like that."

"No, not at all," Usagi said. "Since Mamo-chan died though, she'll be more like you maybe and me. She's precious, Seiya." Seiya looked at Usagi.

"Honto Odango?" Seiya asked as Usagi pulled her close again and put her hand in Seiya's messy black hair. Seiya put her longer leg between Usagi's crouch as Usagi moaned and Seiya giggled.

"Yes," Usagi answered finally regaining composure after what Seiya, her future wife did to her. "She's a beautiful child and first hard to deal with but grows up to be mature-" Usagi was cut off by Seiya putting her fingers to her lips.

"Odango," Seiya said rubbing Usagi's back as Usagi snuggled up closer to her Starlight, slightly on her pillow. "Don't tell me everything, ne? I want to experience it with you, not only being told about it. I need, no want to see it with you. I don't care how many years it will take but I will do anything with you. Now, oyasumi Odango." Seiya said with a final kiss.

"Oh god, I love you Seiya," Usagi said kissing her back passionately not wanting her to go to bed. Seiya returned the kiss equally and two fell asleep together in each others arms.

$%$&%&^

"Oi! Let me help you in your pajamas," Yaten told Gin who kicked her away. Yaten had some of her old pajamas that were green. She had been trying for twenty minutes to get them on the small diva as she addressed her.

"Please, Gin," Minako asked her future daughter. "Or else, in the future I'll ground you!"

"No, Minako-mama!" she begged. "Fine, I'll put them on."

"She's like you," Minako told Yaten ever so lowly.

"Shush up," Yaten said kissing Minako's cheek receiving a ew from Gin who was done putting on her pajamas. "Gin, how long do you plan do be here?"

"Not long," she replied. "Pluto said if we found you, which we have in the future she'll take you back to Earth to the palace. We might be here for a couple days once that's done." The three brushed their teeth and Gin was in the bed in the middle of Yaten and Minako not allowing much contact between them.

Yaten got up over Gin and kissed Minako on the lips once Gin was asleep. "God, what a child," Yaten said with a sigh.

"Demo she's ours," Minako said looking at Yaten who smiled.

"Honto."

"I have 100% of my last entrance exam!" Akio said climbing in the bed with Ami and Taiki lying in the middle like Gin.

"You're smart," Taiki told her looking at Ami. "I guess you are the future child of us." Akio nodded and snuggled up to both her parents.

"Will you be her long?" Ami asked Akio who looked at her.

"No," Akio said. "Pluto said find you here, we have and once she sends the future you guys home she'll let us come home and see you future mamas." Akio yawned and sucked his thumb.

"He'll be very smart," Taiki said looking at Ami.

"Honto," Ami replied making Taiki giggle as Akio looked at them.

"Can you two tell me a story, Taiki-mama and Ami-mama?" Akio asked. "I need a story." Taiki and Ami made up a story of a man who lived on the stars and would make the moon and sun disappear from the Earth and all planets. Akio was sleeping after.

"I'm guessing later in the future we'll be telling stories," Ami said looking at Taiki as they both looked at the ceiling. Taiki proped herself up on her elbow and took Ami's hand to her lips and kissed it leaving spit on Ami's hand.

"But he's our spore," Taiki said to Ami as the blue haired girl smiled.

"I know. He is a cutie." Taiki nodded and smiled.

"I wonder how we get lost on Kinmoku though," Taiki said.

"Now that you're back here though," Akio muttered almost asleep, he woke up after what Taiki had said. "Pluto told us that wouldn't happen, no worries mama."

"Arigato, Akio," the brown haired Starlight said as Akio kissed her cheek then Ami's and the three fell asleep soaking up the information they had received same as Yaten and Minako along with Seiya and Usagi.

AN: 15 PAGES! And children? Seiya a queen? Well, I guess if she were to marry Usagi I guess she would be a royal queen. Anyway, please review :D


	15. Chapter 15

1Chapter- Senshi Awakening. Protecting My Other Princess. Senshi Power! Part 1/2

AN: I put a request from a friend I had in here. I will make or did make an interesting chapter. There is also a little Taiki and Ami fluff along with Yaten and Minako. _**NOTE, THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SPLIT INTO 2!**_

"Minna! Run, hurry!" yelled a young Starlight with pale skin, blue eyes and a green ponytail. "What do you want with our planet?" A girl walked out with blood red hair and showed her glowing red eyes to the Starlight. "K-Killer?"

"Hai," Killer said laughing easily. "It's nice to see you too, Watcher." Killer looked different, she had a blood red dress on with long white gloves and black high heels. "As you can see, I escaped prision."

"How and why?" Water asked as she felt the ground beneath her shake. Suddenly, the ground opened and she was hanging on for her life. "SOMEONE HELP! HELP ME!"

&##&#&#&&#&#&#&#&#&#&&#

"What the hell was that?" Makoto asked everyone looked up from her cook book. Rei focused her energy on the planet of Kinmoku.

"It's Killer," Rei said. "She's escaped."

"NANI!" everyone in the room said. Rei nodded as the ground rumbled again.

"We need to go and finish her off, clearly jail wasn't enough for the slut!" Makoto said.

"Let's go!" said a voice. Everyone turned and saw the outers already transformed. "We'll destroy Killer." Saturn had been talking the whole time.

"That's right," Minako said. "If someone hurts _our_ princess, I won't forgive them." Minako along with everyone else grabbed their transform sticks. Usagi had her locket but Seiya grabbed her shoulder.

"Odango, you stay behind," Seiya said looking at Usagi with eyes of concern.

"Demo," Usagi said.

"Seiya's right, Usagi-chan," Ami said looking at her princess. "Please. Can anyone look after her?" The building shook again. "We might need to take Usagi-chan with us, but we can't let you fight okay?" Usagi nodded. Everyone got up and left the room.

"Where is she?" Uranus asked Mercury, everyone had transformed besides Usagi of course. They were outside looking for Killer.

"I sense more people have joined her," Mars said with concentration. "It's Pitcher and Aimer."

"I thought they were in jail," Venus said to Mars. "We need to get to get to them quickly."

"HELP ME, ONEGAI!" cried a voice. "ONEGAI! I'M ON EDGE HERE!" Everyone ran towards the screaming. There, they saw Killer in a red gown, Pitcher in a blue gown and Aimer in a yellow gown. "Fighter, Maker, Healer!"

"Watcher," Healer said recognizing the younger girl of when they had gone to school together back a couple years ago. "Killer! Aimer! How'd you escape?" Killer laughed a laugh hurting everyone's ears.

"It's quite easy, when all the guards are pure idiots," Killer laughed along with Aimer. "Along with the help of my sister, Aimer."

"They're not themselves," Mars said grabbing everyone's attention. Usagi looked at Mars confused. "They're being possed but an evil power." Jupiter crackled her knuckles.

"I'm prepared to fight if they are," Jupiter said taking a fighting stance. Everyone followed, Fighter sat Usagi against a tree.

"Stay here, Odango," Fighter said giving Usagi a quick kiss on the cheek running back to the battle.

*Imagine the song La Solider coming on*

"Let's bring it!" Jupiter said as Killer had already shot an attack at her. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Uranus put her first up in the air.

"WORLD SHAKING!" Electricity shot at the three sisters along with a sphere full of powerful energy. Suddenly, a barrier went around them. Aimer giggled. Aimer shot dark energy hitting Neptune.

FIRE SOUL!

VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!

MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!

"Minna," Usagi muttered watching everyone. "Fight together, please. I need to see you work together...onegai." Usagi wanted to do something, but knew she could get seriously hurt if she did. Maybe there was one way for her to heal those sisters after all.

"It's all useless," Killer said. "Kinmoku will become our planet, we'll kill you off one by one so you no longer exist."

"As long as we protect our princess it doesn't matter," Uranus said looking at Usagi.

STAR SERIOUS LASER!

STAR GENTLE UTERUS!

STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!

VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!

"Help!" brought everyone from their fighting moment.

"You guys go," Venus said running to Watcher. "I'll rescue her." Venus grabbed the leather hand. Usagi watched as Fighter, Healer and Maker got hit. Fighter had a huge wound on her arm that was bleeding.

"This all my fault," Usagi said.

"There must be a weak point somewhere," Pluto said seeing an attack coming towards her.

SILENT WALL!

"For you disturbing peace on this planet, I'll risk my own life by erasing you," Saturn said with her staff pointed at the three woman planted firmly on the ground. "In the name of the planet Saturn!"

"Death, you kill us and you'll go to hell too," Killer told the girl. "Who would risk their own life to protect a planet." Saturn was stalling the three girls for Mercury to scan them.

"Their weak point is..." suddenly, the computer was knocked out of Mercury's hand.

"Mercury," Maker said picking up Mercury's computer. "Here." Mercury took the computer and typed in more calculations. "Hurry, Mercury."

FIRE SOUL!

SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!

VENUS METEOR SHOWER!

STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!

STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!

WORLD SHAKING!

DEEP SUBMERGE!

DEAD SCREAM!

Suddenly, the sisters created a power and shot all of the power towards the Starlights, inners and outers leaving them severally wounded.

"They're going to die," Usagi said as she stood up. "They're not going to die!" Before Usagi could finish, she felt herself faint. She was in a room with a stone.

"Serenity," said a voice that echoed in the room. Usagi looked at herself finding her in the moon princess dress she wore long ago. "I've been searching for you."

"Mother..." Usagi said looking at the virtual image of her past mother. "Why did you bring me here? Everyone's in danger because of me. I'm just a handful of trouble and should be dead."

"Don't say that," said queen Serenity's virtual image. "You're loved by many, my daughter. None of this was your fault. You see, I've see all that lives in the universe. Awhile back, Aimer, Pitcher and Killer obtained a powerful dark energy searching for an enemy."

"What kind of dark power?" It was weird that her previous mother would know this, the Silver Millennium had been quite awhile ago and using the Silver Crystal she had been dead for such a long time. Although, being a queen of a lost utopia maybe she had a special type of power.

"A power that is running through their veins," said the older queen. "But you can help them."

"Huh? What do you mean, mama?" Suddenly in Serenity's hand formed a locket formed that was decorated with all the planets of the universe. She saw Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, Mars, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn.

"Everyone is ready for a new power," her mother admitted. "Use it wisely and who you give it to. Your heart will guide you to who the power will be released at."

"Arigato," Serenity said as her civilian clothing started to form. "I'll use it wisely." Suddenly, Usagi was back in the field. There stood Aimer, Killer and Pitcher.

VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!

SUPREME THUNDER!

STAR WATCHING DAWN

STAR GENTLE UTERUS!

WORLD SHAKING!

SILENT GRAVE SURPRISE!

SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!

"Onegai," Usagi whispered to the locket. "Give everyone the power they need, onegai!" Suddenly, a bright flash of green, red and purple covered the land. It was blinding Usagi along with her three sisters. Seconds later, the light stopped.

There stood the Earth senshi in their own Eternal Uniforms. (AN: In the manga, they did have Eternal forms for nobody who knew). "Sweet, a new uniform!" Venus said. Usagi then saw another flash of light except it was surrounding the Starlights. Had her heart led an transformation for the three of them too?

After, Fighter was dressed in the same type of boots, gloves and bra but her collar was now red with a star similar to her earrings with the same on her arms. On her forehead there was a star replacing the star tiara that had recently been there, in the middle that device holding her sailor crystal there was now a star in a red star with wings on the back of her hot pants was yellow bow matching her star earrings color. Also, up her ear were smaller star earrings similar to Mercury's look.

"What the hell?" Healer asked when it was done. Healer looked the same way, but a tad different than Fighter's but basically the same style along with Maker's. The only thing that was the same was the colour of the bows.

"A power up!" Venus said leaving the three Starlights confused.

"Explain, please!" Maker asked.

"No time!" Mars said.

MARS FLAME CREATION!

JUPITER OAK EXPLOSION!

VENUS KISS ME ACHE!

MERCURY AQUA SHOW!

The Inners new attacks combinded into one.

SUPER WORLD SHAKING!

Uranus' attack look the same but a very bright light emitted from it now, one that could blind anyone.

SILENT SCREAMING RELEASE!

Saturn held up her staff as it look like dark goons came from it screaming. Aimer, Pitcher and Killer covered their ears. "STOP THAT!"

"I don't hear anything," Jupiter said to Saturn.

"It must only effect evil," Saturn guessed. "We don't have time now. Keep going!"

DEAD SCREAM!

Pluto's attack was nearly the same besides now, instead of one giant ball it would spit more about three. They came towards the sisters, they dodged them.

DEEP SUBMERGE TILDE WAVE!

"Stop, you need to fight together," said a voice. It was Gin and Akio. "You need to fight together!"

"We know what we're doing," Uranus told the little girl. To Gin, she had said it rather harshly but needed to brush it off.

"What's this we have here?" Killer asked looking at Gin and Akio. "A little girl has wondered off from her mommy? How rude." Gin gave her an angry look along with a scowl.

"You shut up!" she demanded. "What do you know!"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Killer asked shooting a dark beam at Gin. Healer jumped for the young girl when a mark on her forehead appeared. "Nani?"

The mark looked like a star mixed with the sign of Venus. It was glowing green, pink, yellow, blue possibly every colour that existed.

_Constellation Power, Make Up! _

Soon, Gin was replaced by a senshi with the same mark on her forehead but a very different senshi outfit. It had transparent half sleeves with a shirt that went to her curves of her stomach that was black along with a skirt like all the Earth soldiers had, along with a strap with a star on it where her upper sailor suit part didn't touch. She had on mini pair of black boots.

"I am Sailor Constellation, the one who protects every constellation." Sailor Constellation said.

"Another little sailor senshi!" Aimer said with an annoying laugh. "This just gets better and better." Aimer shot a ring of darkness towards Constellation.

Constellation Star Creation!

Suddenly, stars appeared and sucked up the power. "Everyone," Gin said as Akio continued to stare while Maker held him close. "Focus your new power, lend it to me." The Earth senshi knew it would work since Gin was from the 30th century aka Earth. The Starlights didn't know if it would work but they tried anyway.

Constellation Cleansing! Suddenly, a large light surrounded the sisters and they were screaming in pain.

"It's working," Mercury said seeing dark flying out of the other girls. "But it looks at half an half." Mercury had her visor covering her eyes and she suddenly saw that the girls were in a circuital state. "Usagi-chan."

Usagi had been watching. "Hai?"

"Henshi yo. You can at least heal them," Mercury said. Usagi got up and transformed. She stood in front of everyone else when her tier appeared in her hands.

SILVER CRYSTAL POWER KISS!

"BEAUTIFUL!" yelled all the sisters. They fell to the ground.

*La Solider Ended*

Killer got up slowly and looked around. She looked really confused. "What happened? Where am I? What have I been doing?" Fighter and Maker helped Killer up. "Fighter-sama, Maker-sama and Healer-sama?"

"My head is throbbing, what happened around here?" Pitcher asked the other senshi. "I feel as if I haven't been myself at all." Pitcher looked at Healer, Fighter and Maker. "My head is all fuzzy..."

"Usagi-chan," Mercury looked at Usagi on the ground. "Wake up." Venus saw a locket in her hand covered in stars. "Venus, what's that?"

"I don't know," Venus said. Venus opened the locket to see a crystal on the lid of it and the inside looked like it was made of pure gold. Now, a clock was on the bottom and was ticking away. The song Moonlight Legend was playing. "I think I know who gave her this."

"Who?" Jupiter asked looking at Venus.

"Queen Serenity," Venus said. "I don't know when and how but...somehow she saw her mom from the past." The locket was beautiful, Venus thought it was another gift from her past. Before, when Queen Serenity had spoken to them on the moon she explained the kingdom but not about a locket that Serenity owned. (AN: In the manga 2 volume of Sailor Moon that was re-released the inners all go to the moon then queen serenity appears).

"Who are you girls?" Aimer asked looking at the inners. "I feel as if I've seen you before...but at that same time haven't. What's been going on?"

"You were evil..." Usagi said getting up slowly. "Your bodies had been take over by evil, do you remember a battle at all?"

"No, I don't even remember my name. I know Pitcher and Killer are my sisters," Aimer said. "But not much more. I remember the princess, Galaxia and several battles but not a lot."

Mercury took out her computer and opened it. She scanned each other the girls bodies. "It seems as if the evil had been within them a long time and took the memories of when the three of them were evil but took good memories too."

"Is the evil still on Kinmoku?" Aimer asked Mercury. "I can't live through it again, I'd forget more information about my life."

"We should take her to the hospital," Healer said sounding like Maker for a second. "What? It's true?" She had got glances from everyone.

"I can take her," Maker said. "Mercury-san, will you help?" Mercury nodded and the two took the three girls to the hospital. Fighter ran over to Usagi and helped her up.

"Odango, are you alright?" Fighter asked changing back into Seiya.

"H-hai," Usagi answered weakly. Minako grabbed Seiya's shoulder.

"Maybe you can take her back to your room, Seiya," Minako suggested. "Take care of her and everything. Your room is very nice after all." It was true, Seiya had a huge bed with red covers on it that felt like the softest thing in the world, walls decorated with red with nice chandler hanging in the room.

"Arigato for the idea, Minako-san," Seiya said picking up Usagi. "Ja, I'm going to take care of her until she wakes up." Seiya was about to walk away when Minako tapped her shoulder.

"Take this," she said handing Seiya the locket. "I might be something important, Usagi-chan will tell you when she is awake." Usagi had lost consciousness after explaining to Aimer, Pitcher and Killer what happened to them.

*%&&&&&$&($(&$(&$

"I hope the doctors take care of them," Taiki said. "Even if Sketcher, Scanner and Dreamer took good care of Usagi-san doesn't mean those doctors will."

"A lot has happened since Usagi's gotten here, ne?" Ami asked curiously as she sat across from Taiki at table that look like it was made from pure water. Taiki had gotten them two cups of tea in a cup painted with red, pink and purple paint.

"Yes, I don't think Kakyuu-hime will keep her as a Starlight," Taiki said looking into her cup of tea then off in the distance. "With the future being told, the odds are her henshi device has disappeared."

"Is that possible?" Ami asked after setting her cup down looking off in the distance.

"Kakyuu-hime can make it disappear, I wouldn't know though," Taiki said giggling after she looked off into the distance for a mere moment. The day was perfect, the sun was slowly setting and the stars were soon going to appear. "I'm not Kakyuu-hime."

"I know that," Ami said putting her hands over Taiki's as the taller woman blushed as did the blue haired girl. Nobody else was around, this in a small place Taiki had created for herself. She would often want some relax time from looking after Seiya and sometimes wanted to get away from Yaten. "The sun looks beautiful here." Ami changed the subject.

"The sun is closer to Kinmoku than Earth," Taiki told Ami. "It's often just on the verge of Kinmoku making it shine brightly." Taiki took a sip of her tea. "I often come here to write poetry."

"Honto?" Ami asked looking at Taiki. "I can see if Seiya and Taiki get you a little made everyday."

"Mamas!" yelled a voice. It was Akio with the babysitter Taiki had payed. "Taiki-mama and Ami-mama." Akio jumped on Ami and gave her a kiss and did the same to Taiki. "I want to go to the main town square and get ice cream!"

"Sure," Taiki said giving the younger boy a smile as the babysitter appoarched them. "Sorry if he was any trouble for you." The young boy sat on Taiki's lap resting his head on her shoulder blade.

"Don't worry, Taiki-sama," the lady said gracefully. "He was an angel." Akio smiled at the lady who smiled back. "I must be going, ja." The lady walked off, she looked a little taller than Usagi with shorter hair than the moon bunny with green eyes. She was slim with green pants on and black shirt. She looked very official, Ami thought she was a servant for the princess.

"Mama's!" Akio said happily. "Can we go now? I want some ice cream, bubble gum flavored! Ami-mama buys." Ami laughed as she picked Akio up and put him on her shoulders. Akio held tightly onto Ami's blue hair.

"You look content," Taiki said as they got up from the seat walking towards the town.

"Are you saying I'm not content on a regular basis, Taiki-san?" Ami asked quirking an eyebrow at Taiki.

"No, not at all," Taiki said. "I'm just saying you look so happy with littke Akio-san there."

"Happy, happy!" Akio said clapping his hands together. (AN: Akio's like Chibi-Chibi even though he's very smart).

"That's right, Akio-san," Taiki said patting the little boys head. "One big happy family." Ami stopped dead her tracks to what Taiki had said. "Ano..."

"Did you mean that?" Ami asked looking at Taiki as Akio looked at the two older girls from Ami's head with great confusion.

"Maybe..." Taiki muttered lowly. Ami kissed Taiki on the lips shocking the taller girl. "Ami-san." Taiki said covering her lips.

"EW!" Akio said. "Get a room!"

*#*#)*((#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"I try as I will, I try as I might, but all I can do is fight, fight, fight," Gin sang while walking ahead of Minako and Yaten. The two had just picked Gin up from a daycare. She said she was too old to be there, but with her singing the blond and silver haired girl doubted it.

"Where'd you learn that song?" Minako asked Gin as the younger girl smiled at her. She truly did look like a younger verison of Yaten and held up a peace sign. _I guess I showed her that..._ Minako thought.

"Akio-kun and I made it up," Gin said. "I helped Akio-kun when I was younger to learn how to read." Yaten giggled.

"What's so funny?" Minako asked as she glared at Yaten whose eyes were wide. Steam waved above Minako's head and her face red with anger.

"Just that she didn't get your brains..." Yaten muttered as she started to run. "Run, Gin-san, run!" Yaten giggled, unusual for her nature and Gin giggled. Minako ran after them.

"Chotto!" Minako said giggling. "You two are so dead!" Gin giggled at Minako as Minako soon caught up and picked the nine year old up. She tried to wiggle free. "You're dead you little twirp, along with Yaten here."

"I was only speaking the truth," Yaten said. Minako had noticed they ran into a blossom tree forest that Taiki had told her about. The most purest forest on Kinmoku, above all of them was the blossom forests.

"Oh, blossoms!" Gin said. "Minako-mama! I want to get collect some. Can I Minako-mama and Yaten-mama? Onegai, I won't make a mess of them back at home." By "home" Gin was referring to Yaten's room.

"Sure," Minako said not letting Yaten get an answer in. "Pick as many as you want." Gin hugged Minako tightly and started to pick blossoms. She was wearing a dark green shirt and blue shorts with black sneakers Yaten had got her. Her hair was in a short pony-tail.

"Why didn't I get any say?" Yaten asked Minako crossing her arms.

"Because you said she didn't get these," Minako said as Yaten opened her eyes. Yaten thought she meant her boobs but she meant her brain. "Am I right?"

"Next time, say brain," Yaten suggested. "And fine, she got your brains." Minako took Yaten to sit under a pink blossom tree. The sun was shining brightly as the blossom trees swayed back and forth. Minako relaxed on Yaten's shoulder.

"A perfect day," Minako muttered looking at the sun. Yaten scared the blond haired girl when she kissed her. Before Minako could speak, Yaten and herself were covered in blossoms.

"Blossom rain!" Gin said with a huge grin. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yes, but if you want them you clean them up," Minako told Gin who frowned.

"Fine." she muttered but then plopped in between Yaten and Minako restricting contact. "Is something wrong?"

"Oi, oi," Minako and Yaten said sweat dropping together. "She is more like you after all," Minao added afterwards.

&^**##(#*#*#&#&#&#&#

"What a beautiful locket," Seiya said popping it open. She had been sitting in a black chair looking at the locket. Usagi was lying on the bed with her eyes closed. It had been like that for a good proportion of the day.

Seiya had made herself some tea, taken a shower and even read a sports magazine. She had seen Usagi flinch in her sleep a little but not much more. "Odango...wake up," Seiya said looking at the clock on her wall. It said it was a little past four in the afternoon.

Suddenly, there was movement on the red silken sheets. Usagi was moaning a little then her head shot up. She looked around the room. "Where am I?" Seiya came over to the bed. "Seiya, where am I?"

"My room," Seiya said. "Not a lot more to say. You've been out for awhile."

"Gomen ne," Usagi said. "I was tired, I saw my past mother." Seiya looked confused and Usagi explained what happened during the battle.

"I guess this is yours then," Seiya said handing her the locket. Usagi opened the locket and saw the familiar sight. It felt like she was looking at the brilliant night sky. All stars would shrine brilliantly.

"The beautiful kingdom," Usagi said as Seiya looked at her and drew her in. Usagi looked confused.

"Tell me, Odango," Seiya whispered. "About this wonderful kingdom more and more."

**AN: Aw, have to wait for part 2. The reason I'm splitting this part in two is just to bug ya! Actually no, I want to add a lot and don't want to make one chapter like 30-40 pages. Anyway, part 2 will be here soon. I've had homework and exams are coming up here in Canada for me, so I'll be quite busy.**


	16. Chapter 16

1Chapter- The Story Of The Mysterious Locket.

AN: Part deux! Sorry for submitting it so late, I had my art exam today along with another exam tomorrow, Friday and Monday. God, I can't wait till it's over.

"Tell me, Odango," Seiya whispered. "About this beautiful kingdom." Usagi and Seiya were close on the bed. Usagi opened the locket. Before, when her past mother had given it to there were only the inners and outers planets on it. Now there were star decorated on it along with the planets. It reminded her of the night sky. "Odango?"

"Oh gomen," Usagi said as she opened the locket and it played a mysterious tune to the Starlight. "This looks fimilar...I don't remember getting it during the Silver Millennium." Seiya quirked and eyebrow and Usagi explained her past life of how she originally going to marry Mamoru, save the world from the thousand years of freezing and live in Crystal Tokyo.

"Wow, that's a lot of info to take in," Seiya said looking at the ceiling. "How did you ever manage, Odango? Finding I died in a previous life would haunt me. I didn't want to know Yaten in a previous life, it kills me now knowing her. She is a shrimp, I could've called her that if I had a previous life."

Usagi laughed as Seiya kissed her on the lips and Usagi gave her the locket. "It's truly beautiful, here." Usagi turned around and Seiya put it on her. The locket wasn't big it was about the size of a candle stem bottom. "You look beautiful with it on, Odango."

"Are you saying I'm not pretty unless I'm wearing this?" Usagi teased Seiya who looked offended in a joking way.

"No, of course not," Seiya said with a tiny smile. (AN: The locket is a dark blue with all planets on it and stars in the night sky).

Usagi suddenly remembered something. _The locket gives powers to your friends or anyone who you want to give it to_ her other mother had said that to her. She wondered if the locket had meant to be covered in stars. When her mother had gave it to her the only thing on it was the brillant shades of blue with her senshi's planets on it. After the Starlights got a power up, stars appeared.

"Odango?" Seiya asked grabbing Usagi's attention. Seiya placed her hand over Usagi's and her head on her shoulder blade. She closed her eyes before speaking. "What are you thinking about?"

"Do you want me to tell you?" Usagi teased Seiya.

"Maybe I do..." Seiya said lowly in a soft but very sensitive whisper. "Tell me or else." Usagi put her cheek on Seiya's.

"I gave you a power upgrade," Usagi said. "Along with everyone else. You'll have new powers...along with many other things." Seiya rubbed her hand up to her Odango's cheek but not moving the current position they were in.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*)*(#*$&*&*#&*$

"Tell me, why did we come here?" Yaten asked. She was with Minako, Taiki and Ami. "I thought Usagi-san needed to relax...she fainted after nothing." Ami shook her head making the silver haired girl look at her confused.

"It wasn't nothing, Yaten-kun," Ami said. "It had to do with the locket that Minako-chan gave to Seiya. I've never seen it before today." Ami didn't let Yaten answer, she knocked on the door breaking Usagi and Seiya's little moment they had going on.

"Doors open," Seiya said blushing, she hadn't expected the four of them to come along. "Oi, what's wrong?" she asked Taiki and Ami knowing they were the most logical of the four.

"Well, I came by because I wanted to look at this locket that Usagi-chan got," Ami said with a smile. "I can scan it with my computer, it can't be too complicated." Usagi took off the locket and handed it to Ami who sat on the bed with Yaten, Minako and Taiki. Taiki leaned over to look.

"What can that little thing tell you?" Yaten asked Ami referring to the computer.

"It can tell her you're being a total little bitch at the moment," Seiya muttered as Usagi giggled.

"You little shit, shut up!" Yaten said jumping on Seiya when they were on the floor. Seiya was pulling Yaten's hair, the little girl under her squirmed.

"You're calling me small?" Seiya asked Yaten. "I'm not the one the size of an actual piece of shrimp." Taiki, Minako, Ami and Usagi sweatdropped. Taiki, as usual split the two "children" up. "Gomen Taiki."

"Just listen to what Ami-san has to say," Taiki advised the two. Ami typed some keys on her Mercury computer as it scanned the locket. The locket was also attached to a beautiful golden chain, it looked like it was a golden diamond itself.

"This locket was made back in the Silver Millennium," Ami started. "Queen Serenity had it made for Serenity aka Usagi's fifteenth birthday but Queen Beryl attacked the moon before it could be given."

"Queen Serenity?" Taiki questioned as Ami told the taller girl about the story. "Seems logical enough and they were your first enemy?"

"Hai," Usagi said for Ami. "The Dark Kingdom with the four generals. We have no idea where they are now. Their names were Kunzite, Zocsite, Nephrite and Jedite. I think they were reborn."

"True, Usagi-chan," Minako said smiling. "I think Rei-chan saw Nephrite back in a store awhile ago."

"Minako-chan, why didn't you tell us?" Ami asked curiously as her computer kept scanning the locket for more information. "Doushite Minako-chan?"

"I forgot," Minako said laughing and rubbing the back of her head. "I think when reborn they forgot about their past lives like we did until we had fully awakened." Yaten sighed. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Seiya called. "There's already a lot of people here." She muttered the last part, only Usagi heard and giggled. In came Gin, Akio and a maid. "Akio-san and Gin-san."

"Queens!" they said excitedly. The maid giggled. She had blue eyes, pale white skin and a typical maids outfit on.

"I think these two are yours," the maid said to Taiki, Yaten, Minako and Ami. "I found them playing around on the fifth floor. I guess they scampered away, ne?" Taiki, Ami, Yaten and Minako blushed as they all nodded together.

"Thank you," Taiki said taking Akio. "Gomen about this." The maid laughed and told them it was no problem. Once the maid left, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru came in.

"Geez people, what does my room look like?" Seiya asked sweat dropping. "A hotel?"

"You're funny, Seiya-san!" Hotaru said excitedly as Akio and Gin ran up to her hugging their future babysitter. "Hi you two."

"Hotaru-chan!" Akio said jumping up and down. "I want a lift."

"Uh, not now," Hotaru said not getting what the little boy was truly asking for. Akio shrugged and sat on Taiki's lap. Gin sat on the ground confused.

"What are you going?" Gin asked referring to Ami's computer. "Is that the Gameorid 4000? I've been waiting for one." Yaten and Minako looked to the wall, the future sure was going to be interesting.

"No," Ami said laughing at the girls naiveness. They were in the past...not the future. "I'm looking at a locket Gin-san or should I say Sailor Constellation." Gin pulled out a transformation locket with many stars on it and opened it revealing a yellow crystal.

"This would make a cute neckless!" Gin said smiling. "I think I'll do that when I go home and get Yaten-mama to help me." Minako looked at the locket herself along with Yaten. "HEY GIVE IT!" she demanded.

"That locket isn't jewelry," Michiru advised the younger girl. "It's a henshi device that makes you Sailor Constellation. I hope you're successful."

"She will be very successful," Setsuna told Michiru and Gin. "Very." Minako handed the locket back to future daughter as she stuck her tounge out and shoved the locket in a pocket. "Now, Ami-san called me here. It has to do with the locket, ne?"

"Hai hai," Ami said. "Do you know anything about the locket besides what my computer has said? We know you can remember the most of us..." (AN: I made that up so don't think it's true).

"I have a story about the locket," Setsuna said with her hands on her chin. "It feels like it was yesterday."

**FLASHBACK...**(huge ass one-way in the past).

_Princess Pluto sat on her throne, she was watching over her planet. She looked out a stained glass window with the symbol of Pluto on it and saw the fog lingering outisde. She was perched high on her throne. Standing with her was Princess Uranus, Neptune and Saturn. _

_The three other outer planets had come to speak about the recent planning they had heard from an Earthling about the war. He had dark hair and wore a blue suit with pading._

"_Princess Pluto," said Princess Saturn. "How can we trust that Earthling?"_

"_Princess Saturn-sama," Uranus said. "We can only trust in ourselves."_

_Suddenly, on the big red doors that led into the long way to Pluto's throne. In walked Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom in her long white dress and her silver hair following her. All the other princess bowed before the queen. "No bowing intended," she told them gracefully as they stood up straight._

"_Hello, Queen Serenity," said the princess of Pluto standing up and walking over to the taller silver haired queen. "What is with this pleasant surprise?"_

"_Serenity's birthday is coming up," she started. "I was wondering if you could design an amazing locket for her. I want it to be a suprise and very powerful, she is the moon princess after all."_

"_How would you like it designed?" Pluto asked. "I'm sure the other princesses would help me, ne?" Pluto asked the three other princesses. _

"_It would be a pleasure to treat the princess," Uranus said bowing. "She is the next queen of the moon, she'll be a great ruler. Do you want the power for her to rule with greatness?"_

"_I know she'll be a great ruler with no matter how much power she'll be granted," the queen said. "I hope to see you at her birthday part next month."_

"_Of course," the princess of Saturn said smiling. "It would be a pleasure."_

"_Thank you, Saturn," the queen said patting Saturn's head. "I must get back now, we are designing Serenity's dress for the party next month."_

"_Can we come a visit the princess?" Neptune asked the queen. "It's been quite awhile."_

"_Of course," the queen replied. "You may come to our kingdom anytime."_

"_Thank you," the four princesses said all at once. _

_END OF FLASHBACK..._

"You designed the necklace?" Usagi questioned the time senshi. "Why wasn't it ever mentioned before?"

"I knew eventually the queen of the past would give it to you," Setsuna said. "Just not when. I might be the time senshi but I didn't know the date of this event. That locket was designed to be very powerful. Serenity was going to rule the moon with incredible power within the locket, now since it's come-" Setsuna was cut off by Hotaru.

"It gave us a senshi upgrade," said the purple eyed girl. "Give us all new powers. I can understand why we got upgrades but not Taiki-san, Yaten-kun and Seiya-san."

"Mama said it would give power to whoever I wanted to give it to," Usagi admitted. "It must've read my mind and heart at the same time."

"That is powerful," Yaten said amazed. "Does she just keep it now?" Yaten questioned the time senshi.

"I suppose since it finally reached the last moon descendent yes," Setsuna said. "Remember, Usagi-san keep that locket safe. If it fell into the wrong hands many things could be lead to such as destruction."

"I understand," Usagi said as Ami handed her friend the necklace. Seiya gladly put it around her neck and put her arms around Usagi's waist and pulling her close. "Can you please all leave? I'm still feeling tired."

Haruka laughed getting the real idea. "Of course, Koneko-chan." Haruka kissed Usagi's forehead and left the room with everyone else."

"A powerful locket, ne?" Seiya asked looking at the locket around Usagi's neck and opened it. The locket was truly beautiful. "Maybe your past mother gave it to you for another reason too."

"Maybe..." Usagi muttered. "But what kind of reason?" Seiya shrugged.

"Maybe she wants you to find out," Seiya suggested kissing up Usagi's neck turning Usagi on.

"Seiya..."

"Hm?"

"Can we go get some food, I'm hungry." Seiya sweat dropped but giggled and took Usagi's hand dragging her out of the room.

*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#(#*&#*&#&*#&*&*#&*#&*#

"Princess Serenity? Neo Queen Serenity?" Yaten asked Minako. "How many lives have you all lived? This is my only life." Yaten took a drink of her shake, Gin was sitting beside her while Minako sat from across her.

"And queen Seiya now too!" Gin said excitedly.

"We're not servants to Seiya, ne Gin-chan?" Yaten asked Gin.

"No," she said with a smile.

"Thank god," Yaten muttered as Minako giggled leaving Gin confused.

"Why wouldn't you want to serve your friend? Or in this case, you're future queen!" Gin said smiling a full tooth grin. Yaten hit her head on the table, a tiny question mark appeared above Gin's head.

"Gin-chan, Yaten-kun doesn't want to do that because she would be Seiya's servant. Speaking of the future, what do we look like?" Minako asked suddenly interested with the idea. Gin dug through a pocket she had taking out some money, a rubber ball that remind Minako of Luna P and a picture. "Here."

In the picture there stood Yaten holding Minako close to her. Minako had white shirt on that had the number 23 on it showing her stomach and blue short shorts. Gin looked a little younger, she was sitting on a fake long. The background of the picture looked like a forest. Yaten had a green shirt on that matched the colour of her eyes with black jeans. "Sugoi...what date was this?" Minako questioned the silver haired child.

"I'm not sure, you'd have to ask my mommies about it," Gin said. "I'm not good with remembering dates such as Auntie Taiki." Even though Taiki or Yaten weren't related nor was Gin with any other the other senshi she called them Aunties. She learned this from Chibi-usa.

FLASHBACK...

"_Gin-chan, hurry!" Chibi-Usa said. "We're going to be late!" Gin was with Chibi-Usa. Yaten-mama and Minako-mama were out and Hotaru was unavailable to babysit. She was visiting her actual father she hadn't seen for quite awhile._

_Chibi-Usa was about to open the palace doors when Neo Queen Serenity and Queen Seiya stood in their way. "Where are you two going?" Seiya asked the two younger girls. "I don't think Yaten will like you running away, ne Gin-chan?" Seiya asked Gin._

"_Gomen Queen Seiya," Gin said. "Chibi-Usa-Chan said she had a surprise for me."_

_The two older woman glanced at Chibi-Usa. "Small Lady, is this true?" Serenity asked as Chibi-Usa closed her eyes and nodded. _

"_A-are you mad?" she asked who two mothers. Seiya picked Chibi-Usa up and held her in the air. Chibi-Usa had her arms spread out. "Wee!"_

"_Of course not," Seiya said kissing her daughter. _

"_Okay, ja!" Gin said after Chibi-Usa was put down. "So, Chibi-Usa where are we going?"_

"_To see Auntie Ami and Auntie Minako." The black haired girl replied. (AN: Since I made Chibi-Usa Seiya's child and Usagi's child instead of Mamoru imagine Chibi-Usa with black hair and blue eyes in her school uniform from the R season)._

"_Auntie?" Gin asked the younger girl. Gin was in year five of school. (AN: In japan, they go by years so for grade 9 you'd say a 3rd year student, Gin is a 3rd grade student here). "Are you blood related?"_

"_Huh?" Chibi-Usa asked. "No, my mama use to be Sailor Moon. Pretty Solider Sailor Moon of the 20th century. Hasn't Auntie Yaten even mentioned it to you?"_

"_Uh...no..." Gin said. "She has mentioned a girl named Usagi who was like her, a solider."_

_Chibi-Usa sweat dropped. "Oi...oi," she said. "That's one of my mommies."_

"_Sugoi," Gin said smiling. "Sa, let's go." Gin ran off, her green little dress following her in the beautiful wind._

_*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#&%&#%&#%&#%)&%#&#%&#%&%#_

"How exactly did you meet Chibi-Usa?" Minako asked as Yaten snorted. "Oi, Yaten-kun calm down. I just want to know."Yaten snorted again but smiling at Minako.

"At school, of course," Gin said. "I was told by Pluto she had pink hair before and red eyes. Wasn't Usagi-san married to Mamoru-kun?" Minako was a little taken back that Gin knew about Mamoru.

"H-hai," she said. "But he died in a car accident, I was told but Setsuna."

"Do you know everyone's names?" Yaten asked sweat dropping. "In a way, I find that creepy." Minako punched Yaten's arm. "Damn you! That hurts." Yaten said rubbing her arms.

"Yo!" said a voice. It was Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru. Hotaru had on a Kinmoku style clothing. It had a cherry blossom top with a purple bottom, purple representing her fuku skirt color. "Minako-san, where is Koneko?"

"Last I know, Seiya's room," Minako said giggling before taking a drink of her almost empty soda. "They must be playing some games." Everyone sweat dropped besides Minako and Gin.

"I don't get it," Gin said. "Games...you mean how we found them last night?"

"Oh," Michiru said giggling. "How did you find them last night?" Gin put a finger to her chin and giggled.

"Both naked..." she said with a smile. "They were kissing and naked, is that a game?" Michiru giggled behind her hand. "Nani nani?"

"Oh nothing," the aqua haired woman said Haruka giggled. "It's a game in our aspect, ne?" she whispered to Haruka with just smiled. Minako shook her head at your future daughter.

"You...you don't go in there," she said referring to Usagi and Seiya's room. "If you go in there, I'll personally take care of you." She said jokingly. Gin laughed and playfully tapped her blond mothers arm.

"Still, can you answer me question," Gin said as Minako looked at her confused. "Is it a game they were playing?"

"Uh...I'll tell you eventually," Minako said as her eye twitched.

"Is that a promise, Minako-mama?" the silver haired girl questioned. "It better be!" Gin smiled and giggled.

"Just like you..." Minako muttered to Yaten who kicked her.

"Some problems, ne?" Michiru asked giggling. "How sad, I didn't know it would end up this way." Gin looked confused. "Anyway, since we ran into you Gin-san. We wanted to know if you would like to go out with Hotaru to play. With Ruka's and I's protection of course."

"Hai!" Gin said smiling. "I want to get Akio-chan, too!" Gin got up excitedly and went with the Outers. "I'll stay safe, alright!" she told Minako and Yaten.

"We got it," Yaten said as she little girl twirled about making Hotaru laugh. They disappeared in the distance. Yaten smiled at the little girl, she was a bit of a brat and sneaky but she was theirs. That word seemed to cross Yaten's mind a lot lately.

#((##**%(%(%&%(%&(%&(#%&(#%&%&(%#&&(%#(&#%(&%#&(#%

"Akio-chan?" Ami asked as Akio sat under a blossom tree. The wind was swaying back and forth a little. "What are you reading?" Akio hid the book, it was a special book his mothers have given him.

"A book," he said innocently. "W-why Ami-mama?" Taiki bent down to the young boy and hugged him.

"You can tell us," Taiki said innocently as the little boys eyes sparkled like a diamonds. The little boy, for some reason felt a blush rise in his cheeks and he smiled.

"A book on the solar system," he replied simply. "It shows stuff...on Kinmoku. Stuff I can't show you yet. Pluto said if I showed you, I can disrupt the time line." That sentence made Taiki shudder a little.

"Is it bad?" she asked the younger boy as Ami looked worried.

"No," he admitted. "You will learn later...much later." He said with a smile.

"AKIO-CHAN!" Gin yelled excitedly as Akio looked at her. "Come on! We're going for a walk!"

"HAI!" Akio said excitedly bringing his book with him. "Bye-bye!" he said waving to Taiki and Ami blowing them a tiny kiss. The two blushed.

(#(#(#(#(_#(#(#(#(())))))))))))

"What is this place?" Usagi asked Seiya. They were in a small café type place. Many people were sitting at tables eating cookies, laughing and having fun. It reminded Usagi of Crown back on Earth. It had been quite awhile since her and everyone had gone to Crown.

"It's a café, Odango," Seiya said. "Mou, a little slow are we?" Usagi looked a little mad as Seiya giggled. "I was just joking, Odango."

"Good, you better be," Usagi told Seiya as someone appoarched them. It was a waitress, she had pink hair and green eyes with earrings in the shape of ovals. She was wearing a white apron over a black uniform. She looked a little like Chibi-Usa mixed with Unazaki, Mokito's younger sister.

"Konichiwa, Seiya-san!" the woman said nicely. "O genki desu? Oh, kore wa...a friend?"

"A little more than that, Kay-chan," Seiya said winking. "Trust me. We're having a child together." Kay, as Usagi had known her just by what Seiya called her looked as if she was blushing then giggled.

"Why don't I get you two a table?" Kay asked winking as she held a tray to her chest. "Come on this way." Kay reminded Usagi of Minako, she was nice and enthusiastic. "Hai, hai! There you

go." She said as Usagi and Seiya sat down. "I'll both bring you some cherry soda, it's on me." Kay walked off into the kitchen.

"She's awfully nice," Usagi said to Seiya who smiled. "How do you know her?" Seiya leaned back in her chair and smirked.

"When you're me, Odango," Seiya said as the smile got bigger. "You can have connections all around." Seiya looked back to see Usagi confused. "Kuso, Odango. I'm only joking, she used to be one of my training partners. We never got too close, I met Yaten and Taiki. I'm sad to admit it that they're like sisters to me."

Usagi felt her heart swell up. She remembered when she read Seiya's file there, she never knew her family at all. She wondered if Seiya actually did have siblings or was an only child. "Nee, Seiya do Taiki-san and Yaten-kun have families?"

"From what I know, I don't think so," Seiya said a little sad. "Well, everyone has families but as you know they can die in an accident or anything. Taiki has mentioned that her parents died in a fire when she was eight and Yaten has also done the same but her mother died when she was a baby. Her father died when she was ten while helping move some heavy machinery."

"Gomen ne," Usagi replied. Is this really what her three friends had to go through? So much heart ache.

"No need to apologize," Seiya said with a smile and a kiss on Usagi's cheek. "You didn't cause the deaths, Odango. Hell, back then you didn't know us and couldn't control it." Kay then came up and gave them two sodas.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Kay said smiling. "Oh, I forgot to ask her name Seiya." Kay said referring to Usagi.

"I call her Odango," Seiya said giggling.

"Eh, Odango?" Kay exclaimed from behind her red painted finger nails. "I can see that, but what is your real name?"

"Usagi," she told Kay. "Also known as Sailor Moon." Kay looked surprised and bowed confusing Usagi.

"Gomen ne for not bowing earlier," she said. "I look up to you, Usagi-san! I want power like you, demo, I'm not even a fully alleged light yet!"

"Why?" Usagi asked as Kay ran off. Clearly, she had work to do or her boss would be pissed at her according to Seiya.

"She isn't one because Kakyuu-hime hasn't gave her all of her trust and permission to be a Starlight," Seiya explained to Usagi.

"Sou ka," she said looking out the window seeing blossom trees and a brick road leading up to the café. "Nee, Seiya."

"Hm?" Seiya said after taking a drink of her soda. "What's wrong, Odango?" she asked a little worried.

"How much do you love me?" Usagi asked surprising Seiya a little but the girl crossed the table, smiled at Usagi first and leaned near her ear. Usagi could feel Seiya's breath on her.

"Why do you ask?" she breathed, Seiya saw people starring including Kay who only giggled.

"Oi, oi," Kay whispered to herself. "Seiya is a totally eechi." Kay went in the back and started to get more food for the customers.

"I want you to show me," Usagi whispered. "You're the only one I truly love, that I was not destined to be with...Endymion I was. You I love because I don't need to be bonded by destiny. Now, show me." Seiya giggled and got up lending her hand to Usagi as the two left to go back to Seiya's room.

#(#(#(&%&%&%&#(&%##%&(%#&(#%&#&%&(#%&(#(&#%

"YAY!" Gin said excitedly. "Come get me, Akio-chan!" Akio was chasing after Gin as Hotaru followed. Akio suggested to play tag, the little boy was smart but enjoyed his games.

"They are cute, ne?" Michiru asked Haruka.

"Hai," Haruka replied.

"Hotaru, you're it!" Gin said lightly tapping Hotaru. Hotaru picked the silver haired girl up who squeaked like a mouse for a second. "Ah! Hotaru, stop, stop!"

"Oi Haruka-san, Michiru-san!" said a voice. It was Makoto with Ami. "How are you guys?" Makoto asked.

"Great, so what has Usagi done with the locket?" Michiru asked. "I hope she uses it well."

"It reminds me so much of her Moon Crystal Power locket," Ami said. "Anyway, she's wearing it around her neck." Michiru smiled, knowing her princess would do such as thing.

"I need to speak with Koneko later," Haruka said as the three looked at her.

"About what?" Makoto questioned, sounding a little nosey to Haruka but the sandy blond was going to answer anyway.

"Well, about the new future," she said getting up off her bench where she had been seated with Haruka. "I just want to protect my princess, her child and new wife as much as possible." Haruka got up and walked off.

"Hm, that's out of character," Michiru said. "Do you two want to help me look after these three? I'm going to need help now."

"Glad too," Ami said as Akio ran up and hugged her tightly.

"Nee, Jupiter-chan!" Gin said waving to Makoto. "Want to play tag with us?" Makoto smiled at the children and got up to play with them. While, Haruka was off to Seiya's room.


	17. Chapter 17

1Chapter 17 (No name-I don't reveal anything here).

AN: I have the rest of the week off since Wensday due to the fact of how the exam scheduling has changed for my school at least so I'll get the same in June. SWEET! I get it for two straight years. YAY! Anyway, enough about me let's get started.** I did have two people say Haruka seemed to be acting out of character. Time to fix it *giggles crazily* anyway, Seiya will be partially a man the first bit but not long...if you have any questions ask in a review.**

Haruka walked down the hall of the dorms, it was so quiet for the afternoon. She didn't tell Michiru the whole story of why she wanted to go talk to Usagi and Seiya alone. All she wanted was her princess, no, her future queen to be happy. "It seems like that damn Starlight will just keep following me," she chuckled lightly.

Haruka remembered when she had a dream before being a solider. She wanted to become the wind and glide on her bike. She wanted to become a motocross champion, instead she was taken away from that and met Michiru. She became a solider, searched for the talisman, searched for the Messiah and came back at the wrong time to find Seiya. "But I guess if I didn't come back then, Nehalenia's nightmare would've continued," she said with a sigh.

"You're right," said a voice as Haruka turned around to see Michiru. "Ruka, I know we're your headed off to. Remember? I know you better than yourself." Michiru walked up to Haruka's side. "You know our princess will be happy with whoever, ne?"

"I know, it's just..." Haruka trailed off into thought as a maid passed them but didn't acknowledge their presence.

"You wanted her to rule Crystal Tokyo with Mamoru-san?" Michiru questioned. Haruka looked down at her aqua-haired lover. God, she knew her to well. "Ruka, everyone and mostly me know our princess is your weakness. We all know you can stand to see her hurt or unprotected. I want to come with you for this talk. She is my princess too."

"Alright," Haruka said. "I'm guessing Mako-chan is looking after the two kids back there, ne?"

"Hai, they're fine. Let's get moving now," Michiru said as Haruka put her left arm across Michiru's shoulders. Michiru did know Haruka's weakness-her princess.

#(#((#%&%#*%&*%&*&*%#*&%#&*#%&*&%*&*%

Usagi cuddled up to Seiya. "That felt great," she told Seiya. The two were breathing deeply after that long "show."

"Agreed, Odango," Seiya said kissing up his Odango's neck making her smile. Usagi snuggled up to Seiya even more. "Hey, I want my personal space." he joked, but Usagi took it seriously.

"Are you saying we should break up?" she asked almost crying. "Just after that?"

"I was just joking," Seiya giggled. "I'd share any space with you, alright? After all, I am helping you rule the future later." Seiya's form shifted to female as she got up out of the bed gathering her clothing.

"So, what happened to Pitcher and her sisters?" Usagi asked as Seiya zipped up her blue jeans and adjusted her red shirt. Usagi was too lazy to get up, Seiya's bed was too comfortable. It felt like a bed made out of clouds.

"I think they're in the infirmary," Seiya said not sure. "We could go by and check, ne? After all, the evil was removed from them." Seiya crawled over to Usagi on the bed and kissed her cheek. Suddenly there a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Usagi said as Seiya sweat dropped. Usagi wasn't thinking clearly after their little "game." What if it was Gin or Akio? Who knew what those children were often up to. The door opened revealing Haruka and Michiru. "Haruka-san! Michiru-san!"

"Hello, Koneko-chan," Haruka giggled as a small question mark appeared above her head.

"Do you often lay around like that now?" Michiru asked giggling along with Haruka. Usagi finally got what they were reffering to and the bunny blushed.

"Ano...no excuse me!" Usagi said taking the white sheet from Seiya's bed and ran in the bathroom slamming the door behind her. She realized once she got in there she forgot her clothing, damn! "Seiya...can you toss in my clothing?"

"Hai," Seiya said opening the door slightly and catching a glimpse of Usagi for a moment. She tossed the clothing in. "There you go, Odango!"

"Thank you!" Usagi yelled out as Seiya looked at the senshi of Uranus and Neptune. She wondered what they wanted. Michiru wasn't as bad to Seiya as Haruka, but still it sent a shiver down her spine. After all, the last time they were on Earth Taiki and Yaten were threatening to fight the three Outers.

FLASHBACK...

"_To protect this world from outsiders of the solar system," Neptune started as Pluto was going to finish the sentence._

"_Is our mission," Pluto said, her staff firmly gripped by her gloved hands._

"_Don't you see? Don't come around Tskuino Usagi in other words Sailor Moon anymore," Uranus said looking at the scum in front of her. "You two have caused enough trouble."_

"_We weren't going to come near her anyway," Maker said. "We don't need your permission, we're having trouble as well." The tall girl had her hands on her hips looking at the Outers._

"_But we'll use anything to achieve our mission," Healer said with a giggle in her tone. Not the nice giggle, no. The one that would scare anyone. The Outers took a fighting stance._

"_You don't understand your position at all, do you?" Uranus asked as her eyebrow twitched._

"_I'll send those words back to you," Maker said. Everyone took a fighting stance and Pluto flipped her staff around to point towards the silver haired girl along with the brunette one._

"_STOP IT! STOP IT!" Seiya demanded, grabbing his head because of the sharp pain from the wound. "This fight is useless." _

"_Seiya!" Maker yelled as her and Healer ran to their leader. They both had concerned looks on their faces. _

"_You should be laying down," Healer told Seiya but her leader ignored her._

"_I'm not going to see Sailor Moon, Tskuino Usagi anymore," he lied._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Nobody could keep me away," Seiya said smiling. Usagi came out and looked at Seiya confused. Seiya had been standing near the bathroom door.

"Seiya, are you okay? Do you have a fever or something?" Usagi asked feeling Seiya's head as the black haired giggled. "Nani?"

"No, no," Seiya said grabbing Usagi's hand as Usagi put her head on Seiya's shoulder.

"So, Haruka-san, Michiru-san," Usagi started. "Why are you here? Not that we don't mind friends coming over."

"Koneko-chan," Haruka started. "We actually wanted to talk with you and Seiya." Seiya and Usagi looked at each other confused then back to the two older girls.

"It's nothing serious," Michiru said, telling the younger girls it was nothing to worry about. "It's just about Crystal Tokyo. I tagged along with Haruka, if you don't mind I'll excuse myself. Ruka begged me to come along." Michiru teased Haruka.

"Oi, oi," Haruka said as Michiru giggled and left the room. She watched Michiru leave then turned back to Usagi and Seiya who were now sitting on a red couch.

"So, Haruka-san what's up?" Usagi asked curiously. Haruka sat in a white chair that was the room and looked across from the room. Seiya ordered tea for them all and waited until it arrived to actually talk.

"Hai," the waitress said. "Matte kurete arigato." (TRANS: Thanks for waiting). "Ja, that'll be 500 yen. (Roughly $5).

"Arigato," Seiya said bowing and handing some coins to the waitress who ran off and shut her door. "So Tennou-san what would you like to talk about?"

"The future," she said setting down the green cup. "I want you to protect Koneko here."

"Is that all?" Seiya asked as Usagi didn't say anything and continued to listen. "You know I would protect Odango at call costs. Including my life if it would come to that case." Usagi felt a smile tug at her face.

"As I've heard," Haruka said. "Demo...I want you to protect the chibi one. She is also going to a princess if you didn't know that." Seiya continued to listen and Usagi didn't talk at all.

#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#(((((((#*#&#$$#&*$&$

"Let's get going people!" Minako said shouting through a piece of paper that was rolled up. They were in the main part of the palace where the baby shower was being held. "We don't have many weeks left to prepare Get your butts in gear."

"Who put her in charge?" Rei asked Makoto in a low tone. "Geez, shut your mouth Minako-chan! How about you help us with some of these damn boxes?" Minako sighed and shook her head as Yaten grabbed the paper from her and Gin giggled.

Makoto had brought Gin and Akio to let them try to help with some of the preprations. Nothing huge though considering there age. Aki was also there helping carrying boxes and such. (AN: Aki hasn't appeared the last couple of chapters so she's back).

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE! I'M TAKING OVER!" Yaten shouted. "DON'T LET THE BLOND GIRL DO THIS TO YOU!" Minako and Yaten fought over the piece as everyone else sweat dropped.

Taiki and Ami were in a separate room. "Yes, I'd like to order 500 red roses and 300 cherry blossom bloomers for May 1st. Oh? You can get them. Arigato!" Taiki said hanging up the phone and flipping through the list of stuff they needed to do within about two months.

"Taiki-san, don't be stressed," Ami said patting the taller girl on the back. "We still have a couple weeks. We just have to keep Usagi-chan and Seiya away from here. They may know about it but they don't know how it's going to look, ne?"

"Of course," Taiki said.

"I can't wait to see it," said a voice entering the room. It was Princess Kakyuu.

"Oh, hello Princess," Taiki said bowing slightly. "It's a pleasure to see you. It's been a long time, what have you been up to?"

"Checking through some things for Fighter's and Usagi-hime's baby shower."

"You don't need to do that, princess," Taiki told her princess. "We're taking care of the details, it's alright." Kakyuu shook her head.

"Seiya is my Starlight as well as your leader," Kakyuu said. "I deserve to add some personal touches, ne?" Taiki sighed and nodded, knowing she had lost to her princess. She truly didn't care. Outside of the small room Taiki and Ami were in was a crashing sound.

"What was that?" Ami asked Taiki as she opened the door. She saw Yaten and Minako on the ground fighting over a piece of paper. Everyone sweat dropped seeing the two on the ground fighting.

"And we're children," Gin said giggling taking the piece of paper away and ripping it up. "All done, not more fighting." Yaten and Minako were on the ground, Yaten was on top of Minako and the two looked at each other. After that, they truly felt like children.

"Taiki-mama!" Akio said pulling on Taiki's jeans. "What can I help with?" Ami and Taiki looked at each other. Akio was smart but he was also young, what COULD he do to help?

"Akio-san," Ami said bending down to the young boys height. "How about I stand outside with you to be door guards to make sure Seiya and Usagi don't come here." Akio smiled at the idea and grabbed Ami's hand.

"You be careful with him, alright?" Taiki said looking at Ami, not serious about the sentence. Ami caught the hint of sarcasm and Taiki kissed her on the lips and Ami left the room.

Sestuna let the senshi of Mercury out of the room first before coming into to help. "Konichiwa minna," she said with a smile. Hotaru came shortly in after her wearing a baggy yellow t-shirt and purple skirt with ballet-type looking shoes.

"Hi, everyone!" Hotaru said happily.

"Hello, Hotaru," Rei said happily. "Here to help?"

Hotaru smiled and nodded. "Setsuna-mama said I can help decorate." At that moment, Princess Kakyuu walked in the room and Yaten and Minako stood up. "Hello Kakyuu."

"Hello," replied the red-haired princess. "Everyone, listen. Until the baby shower make sure that Seiya and Usagi stay away from this room. I hope you all do your best, I am going to be at another planet." She looked at her Starlights. "Not for long though, two weeks."

"Who's going to run this place, Kakyuu-hime?" Taiki asked concerned about the kingdom that had been rebuilt. Kakyuu sighed and looked at Taiki from across the room.

"Maker, I'm sorry to say this but Yukma-sama. She's a cousin of mine, she'll be taking over for the next bit. I really hope you make her feel welcome. I have informed her of all of this. She is not to harass any of you." Kakyuu explained.

"What if she does?" Aki asked, speaking for the first time. "Does she go somewhere or something?"

"No, I'll return then," the princess said. "I'm leaving tomorrow, sorry it's on such short notice. If anyone needs me I shall be in my royal chambers." Kakyuu said bowing then leaving the room.

*#&$&$&*$&*$*&$&*$&*$*&*&$&*$#&*#*&$#*&#$&*$#&*$&*$

"Where is everybody?" Seiya asked as Usagi and her walked down the hall. Usagi and Seiya had notice nobody around. No Minako...no Yaten...no Taiki or anyone! Where could they all be? Usagi opened her communicator to contact Minako who at the time was against the wall. Yaten was on the phone talking to a cadre spazzing about the food that should be there.

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU TELL HIM YATEN-MAMA!" Gin cheered on. Minako had noticed her communicator had popped open automatically revealing a pixel image of the blond.

"Oh, Usagi-chan!" the chipper blond said smiling. "O genki desu? Sorry, we're not around." Usagi quirked and eye brow.

"Why is that?" Usagi asked Minako who giggled like and idiot and rubbed the back of her head.

"We're all cooking with Mako-chan!" she said hanging up the communication with Usagi. She turned off her communicator.

"Damn!" Seiya said her eyes wide. "You got cut off. Try Makoto." Usagi kissed Seiya who smiled and Makoto's communicator went off.

"Moshi moshi?" she answered seeing Usagi and Seiya on the other end. "Oh, Usagi-chan? What's up? How are you today? I love your outfit!" Makoto rambled on.

"Mako-chan, where are you guys today?" she asked curiously.

Makoto felt bad for not telling her princess where they were, but the hall needed decorated. Usually the two lovers would do it but the inners and outers being Usagi's senshi and Taiki and Yaten who helped Seiya. Well...they were scared it would turn out bad. "No where in particular just organizing some things out. I don't think you'd want to help."

"Gak! Organizing, okay count me out!" Usagi said shaking her head. "Will we see you later at all?" Makoto whispered that to Rei. "Of course, we'll see you around!" Makoto hung up and Usagi sweat dropped.

"Mou, they must be really busy," Seiya said. "Huh, I wonder if Taiki and Yaten are there too." Seiya sighed.

"Seiya-san! Seiya-san!" a voice rang outside. Usagi and Seiya had been walking in the park. It was a man in a green suit with a letter. "Hai, it's from the infirmy."

"Demo," Seiya said as the man waved him off. "It's a letter." The black haired girl ripped it open. "Oh god."

"What?" Usagi asked concerned as she saw Seiya's eyes widen. They were the size of at least golf balls. Seiya didn't saying anything and handed Usagi the letter.

"They're..." Usagi trailed off. "Maska...we helped them."

"Even so. Nothing lasts forever." Seiya said. "We should find the others now." Seiya grabbed Usagi's hand and walked with her.

AN: DUN DUN DUN! Sorry it's such a short chapter, deal with it. Lol, just joking. Anyway, review plz!


	18. Chapter 18

1Chapter 18-Deaths. The Mind Who Behind The Operation.

"What?" a girl with black wavy hair said slamming a table. "My minions failed at taking those little bitches body. Getting to the those girls might be harder than I thought. Now including those girls called the damn sol senshi." The girl poured herself a glass of wine. "Mi, Ky and Zo."

"Hai, master?" the three evil sisters asked.

"As you may have heard, Ruma, Chi and Ku failed," the lady said leaning in her chair. "How sad. Well, they were puppets anyhow. I wonder you to go to the surface and cause havoc."

"What is the purpose of this?" Chi asked curiously. Chi was a tall, slender and boney looking girl. She had red eyes that looked like the colour of blood with a gray top on with a yellow looking thong on with green high heels.

"DON'T QUESTION ME!" yelled her master. "You three are sisters, I want you to pretend to be civilians on Kimoku, gain trust of the people there..."

"We know the rest," Zo said. Zo had green eyes, pale white skin and sharp teeth like a vampire. She had blue hair and was awfully skinny, she had a blue thong on with red high heels and a blue top.

"Interesting," their master said.

"Anything else?" Ky asked. Ky had green hair with blue eyes and tanned skin, along with that she had sharp red nails with black high heels, a purple thong on and black shirt on. "You can trust us not to fail."

"I know, change your names too," their master said. "Now, go! Gain their trust and report back to me regularly!"

*#*&$&$&&$&(&($&($&($&$(&($&($&($&($&($&($(&$&($&($

"They died!" Seiya said shocked. "How?"

"Something terrible ate their bodies up like termites eating wood," the nurse said to the black haired girl. "They didn't have many friends or family, so we don't know what to organize for their deaths."

"You're making it sound like a party!" Usagi said getting a little pissed with the nurse. "They're...they're gone forever! Their souls left their bodies and you want to throw a-" Usagi was cut off by Seiya.

"Anyway, where are they now?" Seiya asked curiously.

"Still in their rooms," the nurse said. "You may go see them if you want, even though not much is left of them." Seiya and Usagi proceeded. They had walked here and not told anyone of Killer's, Aimer's and Pitcher's death yet.

"Here it is," Seiya said opening the door. There, not in their senshi uniforms was Pitcher, Aimer and Killer. "Scary."

"Seiya, I'm scared," Usagi said hugging Seiya. "Hold me tightly! Don't let me go!" Seiya laughed and Usagi contact everyone telling them to get the infirmary. Everyone ran to the infirmary. The first to arrive was Rei, then Makoto, Ami, Minako with Yaten then Taiki.

"What happened to them?" Rei asked looking at the bodies.

"They...they died," Seiya said. "Since their bodies were taken over and most of their memories lost, it seems they didn't live very long lives." The three girls looked like angels, but sadly..that wasn't the case.

Suddenly, outside there was a huge boom. Screaming flooded the infirmary like water, nurses ran screaming down the hall. "Starlights, help!" a nurse with green hair asked. "There's trouble outside, some girls are destroying the park."

"Oh shit!" Yaten swore. The three lights ran outside, the inners were following but the nurse tried to keep the inners away. Usagi opened her communicator to see the outers outside already.

"Oh girls stay away," she ordered. "You could get seriously injured."

"Injured my ass," Rei said. "We're sol senshi!"

_MARS ETERNAL MAKE UP!_

_JUPITER ETERNAL MAKE UP!_

_MERCURY ETERNAL MAKE UP!_

_VENUS ETERNAL MAKE UP!_

_MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!_

The inners transformed surprising the nurse. "Minna, come on!" Mars said as they ran out of the building as soon as possible. Mercury stopped Sailor Moon.

"Usagi-chan, stay here," Mercury advised. "I don't think you should fight."

"But..." Sailor Moon said trying to go against her genius friend.

"We'll be fine,"Jupiter said listening to the conversation. "Come on, stay here Usagi!" Sailor Moon sat down and changed into plain old Usagi.

"What are you?" Maker asked as Healer's Star Yell appeared in, she held it tightly.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out," the girl said with vampire teeth. "Now, let's get this done and over with!"

FIRE SOUL!

"Who's there?" asked Mi.

"The solider of fire, burning into my precious time here is you three," Mars said. "Watashi wa Eternal Mars."

"Solider of love and beauty, which she has a lot of," Venus said looking at the girls. "Sailor Venus, appearing lovely!"

"Solider of thunder, you're making the sky boil with lighting," Jupiter said. "The lighting gods won't forgive you! Neither will I, I'm Sailor Jupiter!

"Solider of water and intelligence, the sea is brewing up a storm," Mercury said. "We complete the Sailor team!"

"We are the sol senshi," Uranus, Pluto, Saturn and Neptune said together. "All together, we make a team and kill send you to hell!" Uranus added afterwards.

"No, it's you who will burn in hell!" Mi replied to Uranus shooting a blizzard towards her.

SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!

Water was spinning around the blizzard making it look like a beautiful snow storm.

WORLD SHAKING!

The ball of orange light appoarched the storm destorying it. Pieces were sent in different directions.

SILENT WALL! Saturn blocked the attack from hitting the soldiers.

STAR SERIOUS LASER! Fighter jumped out from behind the wall, shooting mini-stars at the girls who disappeared from the attack. "Doko! Doko!" Zo started to strangle Fighter.

VENUS! LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK! Suddenly, hearts hit Zo and she fell to the grond.

STAR GENTLE UTERUS!

STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!

SUPREME THUNDER!

WORLD SHAKING!

DEEP SUBMERGE!

SILENT GRAVE SURPRISE

The attacks came together and hurt the sisters. "Three sisters-sama!" said the voice of their master. "Come back now." The three sister sighed. "Tell me what you've seen."

"Hai!" they replied glaring at the Starlights and sol senshi.The three girls vanished.

"What in the world..." Mercury said trailing off.

"Was that?" Venus asked. Everyone saw Fighter run over to Usagi, god damn...she'll be fine? Won't she? For a second? Venus thought but laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jupiter asked, Venus smirked and rubbed the back of head.

"Odango, you should've helped," Fighter said shaking her head giggling. "You don't get hurt, ne?" Fighter asked as her transformation faded.

"No," Usagi giggled. "I'm happy you're alright."

"But what in the world was that?" Venus asked as all the transformations let go. "Who were those girls?"

"I saw them," said a little voice. It was Gin and Akio with a lady with garnet hair, it was a virtual image. Standing near her was a girl with pinkish/black type of hair and blue eyes. She had an odango hair style.

"Gin-san?" Yaten questioned. "Who's that with you?" The girl bowed.

"Pluto...from the future!" Gin said.

"Is that Chibi-Usa?" Rei asked pointing to the girl with two odango's shaped like bunny ears. Chibi-Usa looked like a twelve year old girl, she must've been in Pluto's holding.

"Chibi-Usa...chan?" Usagi said looking at her daughter. She had a pink dress on with black high heels. With her again, of course, the famous Luna P ball.

"That's Chibi-Usa?" Seiya asked. "Well, I can see how she's _our _daughter."

"Mama," Chibi-Usa said with a smile. The future Pluto stood there in what looked like a holographic sphere with the little child.

"Chibi-Usa," Usagi repeated. "How old are you?"

"Twelve," replied the child of Usagi. "Akio-san and Gin-san we sent here by Pluto."

"Pluto," Ami spoke up. "They're not going are they?" Pluto shook her head.

"No," Pluto said sounding exactly the same as the present Pluto. "I am sending Small Lady here to Kinmoku with you, lately the two queen's have been busy. She's needs to be around you two, even if in the past." Pluto said pointing to Usagi and Seiya.

Chibi-Usa stepped out of the sphere like a door. "Ku-kuso," Minako's eye twitched.

"Oh god, another child?" Yaten asked. "Is this a daycare or something?"

"I shall come and get them in three months or so," Pluto said vanishing. "Sayonara." Pluto disappeared as Chibi-Usa turned to Usagi and Seiya.

"Let's play!" she said still sounding a like a child.

"Not again..." Usagi said, releasing a sigh.

"Odango, I need experienced with children this is perfect," Seiya said smiling.

"Come on, Seiya-mama!" Chibi-Usa said as her Luna P ball floated near her. "Let's go, we can leave Usagi here!" Seiya was being held by Chibi-Usa who took Seiya away from her. Usagi ran after the two until they were out of sight.

"Mou..." Gin sighed. "They're children!"

"You're a child too," Minako reminded Gin who sweat dropped.

"Anyway, time to start looking at the enemy," Taiki said with a sigh.

AN: Oh, an update. How wonderful! Someone said on my other story, Be Close To Me that it was unfinished, that's not true. I'm continuing it. REVIEW PLZ!


	19. Chapter 19

1

AN: Yes, I realize it's been quite awhile since I've posted but heck, I have a lot on my plate...sorry to keep you waiting. Anyway, on with the new chapter!

"Chibi-Usa, come back here!" Usagi yelled as Chibi-Usa kept chasing after the pink-haired girl and the black-haired girl. "Mou!" Chibi-Usa stopped leaving Seiya confused.

"Luna P, henge!" Chibi-Usa said as her Luna P ball created a barrier around her and Seiya. Usagi crashed into the blue barrier. "How are you, Usagi?" Chibi-Usa asked as the barrier disappeared showing a swirly-eyed Usagi. Seiya ran right to her side to help her up.

"Why you!" Usagi said, reaching for the girl as Seiya held her shoulders.

"So, this is our child?" Seiya asked as Chibi-Usa smiled. "It's odd, Odango is pregnant with you right now and you're here." Chibi-Usa smiled as her Luna P ball hovered near her. "What's that ball?"

"My Luna P ball!" Chibi-Usa said smiling. "Of course, Usagi knows about the ball."

"Usagi-chan!" the three heard a voice and turned to see Minako with Gin and Yaten. "How far can you run?" Minako asked sucking in her breathe. "Chibi-Usa-chan, how have you been?"

"Good, Minako-chan," Chibi-Usa smiled. "I just had fun with Usagi here and Seiya." Usagi stuck her tongue out at the child.

"Chibi-Usa-chan!" Gin said running and hugging her friend. "O genki desu?" Chibi-Usa gave her a thumbs up and the girl smiled. "Yaten-mama, can you take us to town with Seiya?"

"Me..with Seiya and two children?" Yaten asked as her eye-twitched. Seiya giggled at the look on Yaten's face, it looks like she lost the will to speak. Seiya slapped her upside the head. "Hey, what was that for?"

"You spacing out, you idiot," Seiya said shaking her head. "I was actually wondering, Odango if I could get to know our little spore." Usagi looked at Chibi-Usa who smiled innocently, nothing like a few minutes ago.

"Sure," Usagi said giving Seiya a kiss on the cheek. Minako grabbed Usagi's arm, scaring her a little. "M-Minako-chan, what's up?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you...Usagi-chan," Minako said, smiling. "Come to Yaten and my room, it's a little personal chat." Usagi looked confused. "I want a second opinion from my own friend."

"Uh sure," Usagi said. "You can always have my opinion, Minako-chan." Minako smiled as Yaten then grabbed her arm.

"But I wanted to take you there," Yaten said as Minako shook her head. "Mou!" Gin tugged Yaten's shirt. "Yes, Gin-san?"

"Can you take us to town then, mama?" Gin asked giving her future mom the puppy dog eyes. "C'mon, I haven't see Chibi-Usa-chan for quite awhile." Yaten sighed and took her daughter's hand along with Chibi-Usa's hand. "Off to the ice-cream shop!"

"Fine, fine!" Yaten said laughing as Seiya's eyes went wide.

"Yaten giving into kids?" Seiya asked herself when she thought Yaten was far enough away. "Now that's odd." Usagi giggled along with Minako. "So, Odango..I'm going to take a nap for now. Make sure to bring Chibi-chan back to our room." Seiya gave Usagi one, long big kiss when Minako did a fake cough. "I'll be there napping if you need me, Odango."

"Ja, Seiya!" Usagi said as Seiya walked away. "See you later." Seiya waved by and headed off to her room. She felt really tired today...maybe she was catching a cold or something. "So, Minako-chan what did you want my opinion on?" Minako blushed.

"Not here," she said as she saw people starting to crowd the area. "Can we go to Ju-Ju's Café? Yaten showed it to more." Usagi nodded and Minako led her in the direction of the café.

J*$&$&$&&$&$&($(&&($&($&($&($&(&($

"Queen Amazon-sama," Mi said as the Queen looked at her servant bowing to her. "Why you call us back? Weren't we going to live on Kimoku and finish the job those three couldn't do?"

"I want you to go one by one," the Queen told Mi. "If you go one by one, the more chance you have of making them weak. Once they are at the weak point, kill them off. The Earth soldiers too, those mysterious Earth soldiers. And once Kinmoku will be destroyed along with that other small blue planet. I've seen it from afar, it will look beautiful once blown up. I can see it now!"

"Do was also bring the havoc you spoke of early?" Ky asked twirling a strand of her hair, not looking too interested in the conversation. "It sounds fun...killing off innocent people and watching blood squirt everywhere." The Queen smiled at Ky.

"Ky, you can be the first to go," Queen Amazon ordered. "It seems like you're the most desructive one of all three of you." Ky nodded and a blue flash of light engulfed her.

"Queen Amazon-sama," Mi said looking devistated. "I'm SOO much better than that little bitch."

"She's the youngest, let her have her way...for now," the Queen said as Mi and Zo huffed walking off.

"But...but...but!" Zo continued for Mi. "You didn't give us a chance, did you? We're so much better than that little girl, no, our sister! Don't you trust us?" The Queen's eyes glowed purple.

"Don't ever question me!" the Queen told the two. The Queen had long blue hair, a black dress on and a dark black necklace with white shoes. "Now go and do some work, watch over Ky if you want something to do." Zo and Mi only nodded walking off. "Stupid little girls."

"Sugoi, this place is fantastic!" Usagi said looking around the nicely decorated café. It had red shimmering walls that were sequenced with yellow curtains around the windows. "This totally fits Kinmoku!" Usagi said stirring her spoon in her tea. The blond then realized her friend was starring out the window.

"Usagi-chan," Minako said as she raised her hands to her face cupping it and sounding a little sad. "Do...do Yaten-kun and I look like a couple to you?" Usagi looked at Minako a little confused. "It seems like...people don't think it's true."

"Of course it is, Minako," Usagi said as her friend still didn't make eye contact with her. "I've seen the way you both look at each other and you have Gin-chan to prove your love." Minako then looked at Usagi. "Minako-chan, what's really wrong?"

Tears started to stream down Minako's face. "We...we...we..." she stuttered her sentence out. "We haven't done it yet." She whispered to Usagi. "I feel so dumb, I mean...I'm the goddess of love and beauty yet I can bring myself to it. How many times have you and Seiya done it, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi blushed at the question. "W-why does that matter?" Minako's tears slowed down a little. They were spilling on a blue shirt she had on with black jeans and white boots.

"B-because," Minako stuttered again. "From what I've heard, when Mako-chan walked by Ami-chan's and Taiki-san's room the other night she heard the two doing it." Usagi's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"OOH! The two geniuses...making-" Usagi said rather loudly but Minako put her finger to Usagi's lips silencing her. Minako removed her finger as Usagi shut her mouth. "Sorry, but why do you want it to happen so badly?"

"Because you and Seiya have done it and Ami-chan and Taiki-san have done it," Minako said poking her two index fingers together. "Yaten just seems like she isn't interested in the topic of making love." Usagi put her hand on Minako's shoulder. "Usagi-chan, what do you think I should do?"

"You ask her," Usagi said smiling a little. "You ask her if she loves you...well, it's obvious she does. I mean, even I can tell...if you two have a child together in the future then you must do it at least sometime. If it happens earlier it happens earlier, from what I know people just wait sometimes."

"Where did you hear that?" Minako asked her as Usagi blushed. "Where did you hear that?"

"S-Seiya," Usagi said. "If any problems happen between you and Yaten-kun, come to me...alright? Everyone else is here too." Minako smiled.

"I may ask her tonight," Minako said smiling a little wider. "Thank you, Usagi-chan!" Minako got up and ran off when two new people sat with Usagi. It was Haruka and Michiru.

"Michiru-san and Haruka-san," Usagi said smiling. "How are you?" Haruka smiled, for once.

"Good, Koneko-chan," Haruka said as Michiru looked out the window looking somewhat dazed. "I see you were talking to Aino-san just a second ago about kisses?" Usagi blushed, the two of them had been in the café too?

"Uh huh," Usagi lied, it was WAY more than just kisses.

"Remember that time we talked about kisses years ago?" Haruka asked the blond girl. "Kisses can mean many different things. I see that Aino-san is around Kou-san a lot. If they have a child together, well then. They're found of each other, if things don't go to well with you and Seiya do I have a chance?"

"Oh, Haruka," Michiru said then putting her hand to her face. "Your bad habit is appearing again."

"Bad habit?" Usagi questioned as Haruka laughed. Usagi was sure dense sometimes.

"It's nothing," Haruka said as Michiru got out of the booth and walked away with Haruka. "Ouch, you're hurting me Michi."

"Oh really?" Michiru teased as Usagi could still hear them.

"I want you to touch me gently," Haruka begged as Usagi's eyes went wide and her left eye twitched.

"Later...I can touch you gently," Michiru said as they need were out of the café. Usagi herself got up to head back to her room to check on Seiya.

"Thank you for the ice cream, Aunt Yaten," Chibi-Usa said with a smile as Gin was just finishing up her rocky road ice cream cone. "It was delicious."

"I didn't make it though," Yaten admitted. "I only bought it, do you girls want to go to a store shopping now?"

"Nah," Gin said waving her hand. "You just wanna look at make-up and clothing, ne?"

"H-how do you know that?" Yaten asked as Gin smirked as threw her ice cream cone in the garbage in the park the three of them were currently sitting in.

"You do that in the future all the time, you take Minako-mama and me to the store with you and try on make-up that have on display," Gin said smirking. "I can read you like a book, even in the past!"

"Well...well...well..." Yaten muttered. "You're observant, aren't you?" Gin winked at her future mother with had a lopsided grin.

"I do keep an eye on people," Gin said smiling at Yaten.

)_%*#)*)%#*)#%*)%#*)#%*)%*)#%*)*)%*)%#*)%*)#*%)*%)*)%#*)#%

"This book is interesting," Akio whispered to Taiki, Taiki had brought the young child to the library on Kinmoku. Ami was looking through the other books on near by shelves and smiled at Taiki. For someone who was considered "anti-social" she sure was doing well with Akio.

"Oh...Taiki..." Ami said. Ami heard a fimilar giggle and turned around to see Hotaru. "Oh, Hotaru-chan." Ami blushed, how long had she been there? "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get a book for Setsuna-mama who's busy," Hotaru told her. "Why are you here?" Hotaru smiled, she already knew the answer but teased the blue haired girl anyway.

"T-T-Taiki brought Akio here," she replied. "So I came and you can't talk in a library, Hotaru-chan." Hotaru smiled.

"Then why are you talking?" Hotaru whispered smiling. "Ami-chan? You love Taiki-san, ne?"

"Of course...Hotaru-chan, do you want to hang-out sometime?" Ami asked. "You seem rather lonely when you're not with Haruka-san, Michiru-san or Setsuna-san. You can hang-out with me three days or so from now. For the next bit, my schedule is filled."

"Sure, thank you Ami-chan," Hotaru said walking away and checking the book out. She left the library.

"Poor Hotaru-chan," Ami said looking out the window. Hotaru had always been shy, years ago when possed by Mistress nine she was even more alone but Chibi-Usa came. Even now, she was different because she didn't attend school anymore. It was nice that she had become friends with Gin and Akio so suddenly. Ami stopped thinking when a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Oh, Taiki-san." Ami said seeing Taiki.

"Looking at Tomoe-san?" Taiki asked in a lone tone. "She seems to take a liking to you." Ami turned to Taiki and hugged the taller girl then let girl.

"She always seems to lonely," Ami told Taiki. She was going to continue when Akio came up to them. "Yes Akio-san?"

"I wanna get this book, then can we go?" Akio asked as Ami took the book and looked at it. It was a book on Kinmoku's different type of fish. "Ami-mama?" Ami looked up from the blue book and gave it back to Akio.

"Of course, let's go," Ami said smiling at they went to the desk to take the book out.

Usagi entered the room slowly to see Seiya sleeping on the bed, drool was rolling down her cheek. Usagi walked over to her slowly and sat down on the bed and rubbed Seiya's head when her hand was caught. "Hello," Seiya said partially sleep. "When did you get back?"

"Just a couple of seconds ago, had a good nap?" Usagi said now lying on the bed like Seiya.

"Yeah, but I think I may be catching a cold," Seiya admitted as Usagi felt for a fever.

"You have a little bit of a fever," Usagi told Seiya. "I don't think you can get out of bed, unless you want it to get worse." Seiya shook her head quickly as Usagi pulled the covers over her.

"I can't get sick at a time like this," Seiya said as Usagi sighed. "With those three girls who just attacked, what if they come back?"

"Relax," Usagi said getting a bowl of water and a cloth. She soon came out with a orange bowl and red cloth and dabbed the black-haired girls head. "You didn't look too hot either during the battle."

There was a sudden knock at the door, it was Chibi-Usa with Gin and Yaten. "Usagi and Seiya? What's wrong?" Chibi-Usa asked coming in so suddenly. "Seiya, what's wrong?"

"She's sick," Usagi said. "Or close." Chibi-Usa sat in a white chair across the room. "Oh, Yaten-kun that reminds me Minako-chan needs to talk to you."

"Alright," Yaten said as she walked off.

AN: There, ya go! Review!


	20. Chapter 20

1

AN: Yes, I just posted a chapter a day ago...but I'm partially bored and wanted to type this before it was completely forgotten.

It was raining on Kimoku, it never rained much...Kinmoku was a rather beautiful planet. Minako wondered when she heard a lot of rain never feel, how could it possibly survive? The blond girl was sitting and her room which actually belonged to her and Yaten. She sat in the room hugging her green pillow, it had Yaten's scent. "Where is she? She really loves those kids."

There was a knock at the door, without an answer the moon bunny came in with a smile on her face. "Minako-chan, have you showered?" Usagi asked as Minako sweat-dropped. Yes, she had showered but was she referring to that?

"U-Usagi-chan!" Minako stuttered her left eye twitching. "No, Yaten is back yet...she hasn't came back yet." Usagi looked at her friends head which sat against a window looking out at the rain. "I...I think Yaten is ignoring me."

"That isn't true," Usagi said as Minako looked at her. "I told her to come see you and she said she would. I can find her if you'd like." Minako looked at her friend and smiled. "M-Minako-chan, are you that worried about this?"

Minako was taken back by the question and laid on the bed now. "I don't think so...I just feel like I'm behind is all," she told her princess. "I can't confront to Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Mako-chan but only to you...Usagi-chan." Usagi was going to ask why but decided not to.

"Alright, I'll go find her," Usagi said. "Do you want to come with me?"

"No, I may take a nap I am tired," the other blond admitted shutting her eyes. "If you can't find it, I get it." Usagi's eyes glittered like crystals...filling up with tears. Yaten had told the blond bunny that she would head off to see Minako and hour ago. Where had she headed off to?

*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#

"Taiki, I don't know what to do," Yaten admitted looking out at the water fountain from the taller girls bedroom window. "I love her...just like you love Ami. You and Ami have done it, right?" Taiki chocked back on tea her and almost dropped her book. Ami was out with Rei and Makoto to Kinmoku's Royal Garden. They would've been coming back soon due to the rain.

"How about you go find her?" Taiki asked not answering Yaten's question as she pushed her clear glasses back up her nose. "Ask her in person, Yaten. You've truly never been a person to wonder on a topic."

"Thanks Taiki, where is Akio-kun?" Yaten asked, she hadn't noticed the little boy at all since she'd come here.

"Take a bath...he stays in there forever," Taiki said laughing. "I should problem get him out." Taiki removed her glasses and closed her green book and got up near the bathroom door and went inside. Yaten took that as her que to leave and find her blond companion.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Seiya, Seiya, Seiya!" Chibi-Usa said excitedly when she saw the older girl wake up from her another nap. Chibi-Usa sat in a black chair near the bed as Seiya saw the girl who now wore pink bunny pajamas. Where did those come from?

"Chibi-chan?" Seiya questioned as her eyes opened wider. "Where's Odango?" Chibi-Usa looked around.

"You mean Usagi-baka?" Chibi-Usa asked bouncing her Luna P ball off the ground and caught it as Seiya nodded. "She went to go to Minako-chan...I'm not sure about what though. She doesn't tell me much. I could as easily as sneak around for ya, mama."

Seiya blushed at the name as she sat up in the bed but shook her head. "No, Odango's life can be private at times. I have the same, everyone does...even you." Chibi-Usa blushed but nodded as Seiya laughed then she coughed.

"Are you okay?" Chibi-Usa asked as Seiya kept coughing and shook her head. "Alright!" The twelve year old ran around in a circle. "Luna P, henge!" suddenly, her ball turned into cough medicine with a spoon. Chibi-Usa poured some of the red liquid onto the spoon. "Say aww."

"I hate cough medicine," Seiya said, trying to reject the yucky red liquid. Chibi-Usa was partially on the bed, straddling Seiya's hips as the older girl put her hands on Chibi-Usa's face. "STOP! OR I'LL TELL ODANGO!" Seiya threatened.

"Go ahead, tell baka-Usagi!" Chibi-Usa said, struggling. "Oh, look! It's Usagi!" Chibi-Usa got Seiya to look out the window and then stuck the cough medicine into Seiya's mouth. "Yummy, isn't it?"

Seiya swallowed the liquid. "Yuck...that was disgusting!" Chibi-Usa laughed as her Luna P ball went back to its true form.

"But it'll work, you idiot," Chibi-Usa said bouncing her ball more. "You seem way different in the future." Seiya's eyes widened, how the hell would she be different? Well, besides being older and it was the thirtieth century.

"Well, I'm older and secondly I'm your parent so shut up!" Seiya said. "If you could make this rain stop...oh my god." Chibi-Usa bounched the ball and it turned into an umbrella.

"Abra cadbrea!" Chibi-Usa said umbrella released doves, flying all over the room then disappearing only leaving feathers behind. The door opened, Usagi came in looking at the

feathers. "Baka-Usagi's back!"

"What?" Usagi asked coming in and seeing Seiya was awake. "Seeiiiyya! You're awake, how are you feeling?" the blond bunny asked as Seiya smirked and kissed her hand holding it tightly as the bunny blushed as she felt Seiya kiss her cheek then her lips...teasing her with too many kisses. "S-Seiya...relax."

"You two are perverts, making out in front of a child!" Chibi-Usa said, holding her Luna P ball against her. "Can you two at least wait till I'm not here." Seiya and Usagi blushed.

"Ano...Chibi-Usa..." Usagi said poking her two fingers together. "Seiya was just kissing me, nothing more and nothing less. Just sweet kisses...from a sweat person." Seiya smiled, for someone who was sick. Seiya hugged Usagi tightly.

"Later...I'll promise you love you..." Seiya breathed on Usagi's ear sending a chill down her spine. Chibi-Usa cocked an eye-brow, she hadn't heard the conversation and wasn't too sure she wanted to know.

Suddenly, the door opened and Gin came in and sat down. "Gin-chan, what's wrong?" Chibi-Usa asked getting up. Gin's face was marked with tears, she'd been crying?

"I can't find Yaten-mama," she said crying. "I had to go to the bathroom and she was out there then when I came out she vanished. Did she forget about me? Her child?" Seiya got up out of the bed and pick Gin up. "Seiya-sama."

"Even though your future mom is a pain in my ass," Seiya said as Gin looked confused. "I know she wouldn't leave you on purpose there. The odds are, she got distracted. You can stay here, it seems like you have a precious friend here anyway." Seiya said referring to Chibi-Usa as Gin smiled and nodded. "Great, now play a game or something."

"LUNA P, HENGE!" Chibi-Usa shouted loudly as her ball turned into a transparent sphere that was blue. "Let's play!" Seiya went back to the bed and coughed a bit more. Usagi dipped her cloth in the bowl of water.

"Odango, thank you for looking after me this much," the black-haired girl said. "I hate being sick. So, what was up with you and Aino-san earlier?" Usagi snuck on the bed and now was eye to eye with the younger girl, her head on a pillow like Seiya's.

"She was a little upset," Usagi whispered. "She and Yaten haven't...you know." Usagi whispered to make sure Gin and Chibi-Usa wouldn't hear.

"EEHHH!" Seiya whispered. "Well...why be nervous, everyone has there own time they want that right?"

"Yeah," Usagi said but rubbed her forehead. "She seemed really shaken up about the topic. What can I do to help?" Seiya pulled Usagi close and closed her eyes.

"Odango...this is Yaten and Minako's problem," Seiya said with a smile but was a bit serious. "They'll do it when they want to." Gin came to the bed and then tugged on Usagi's skirt.

"Yes, Gin-chan?" Usagi asked now sitting up and looking at Gin. "What can I do for you?"

"Take me back to my mommies," she said. "I want to be hugged and loved by them." Usagi smiled and kissed Seiya on the cheek. "Thank you, Usagi-sama." Usagi smiled at the future child of her two friends.

"Chibi-Usa, look after Seiya," Usagi said smiling at she left the room to take Gin where she belonged...with Minako and Yaten. Usagi saw it was still raining. She wondered if Yaten was sitting out in the rain with a question in her head...like Minako. She looked out a large window and saw a girl with silver-hair on the bench and was soaking wet. She grasped the little girls hand tightly and took her outside.

"Constellation Power, make us prepared for rain!" Gin said flipping up a brooch which gave her and Usagi silver umbrellas. "Here, Usagi-sama!" The locket reminded Usagi of her disguise pen from long...long...long ago!

Yaten sat out in the rain, it was heavy...she missed the sun. "Why did it have to rain today?" she asked herself. "Was it planned to rain because of my mood?" Yaten closed her eyes tightly when she suddenly felt her body not being covered in rain drops anymore and she opened her eyes seeing Usagi.

"Yaten-kun, what are you doing out in this weather?" Usagi asked smiling and sat down on the bench. "You'll catch a cold."

"Being a Starlight...and being in different climates my body can handle this," Yaten replied but still got up. Usagi followed the silver-haired girl back inside the solider dorms and walked beside her, Yaten held Gin's hand. "Sorry Gin, mama was thinking."

"Uhmmm," Gin replied, shutting her eyes.

"So, Yaten-kun. What's wrong?" Usagi asked the taller silver-haired girl who blushed.

"It's a little private, I've talked to Taiki but," Yaten said not knowing what to say next to the moon princess.

"Are you worried about "it" with Minako-chan?" the blond questioned as Yaten's eyes went wide.

"Ano...ano...yes," Yaten said, blushing more. "How did you know that?" Usagi smiled at Yaten. "What?"

"I got the same words from a friend," Usagi said as Yaten's eyes glittered and it seems as if colours swirled within her eyes as if you touched water. "I advise you find Minako-chan, so go! Gin-chan, come with me your mommies need to have a talk." Usagi took Gin's hand then stopped looking over her shoulder. "She'll love to know your feelings too, Yaten-kun." Then the blond walked away, disappearing.

"She...feels the same?" Yaten asked feeling as if weight was taken off her shoulders. "Why couldn't she just tell me? Why couldn't I just tell her? Life is confusing." Yaten proceeded to her room. She prayed Minako was in there sleeping or reading a magna that Yaten had bought here on her home planet.

(**********************

Yaten walked in the room, she saw her blond companion sleeping on the bed. Her hair flowing on the green blankets mixing blond and light green together. "At least she's here," Yaten said smiling to herself. She changed before making her move to Minako.

The silver-haired girl put on light green pajamas that were sort of skimpy and see through...it left nothing to little imagination. Yaten walked over to the bed and poked Minako who woke up, her eyes opening wide when she saw Yaten. "Y-Yaten...why are you dressed that way?"

"I'm sorry, Mina-chan," Yaten apolgized, she grabbed Minako's hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like I didn't love you. I do, I thought you'd consider me not skilled." Minako blushed and shook her head.

"N-no," she blond stuttered. "I know you love me Yaten-chan. But it felt odd just with Ami-chan and Taiki-san, Usagi-chan and Seiya-kun. I felt a little left out...it's just Yaten, I love you so much and we have a child. I know that's gunna seem a little odd-"

"Shh...relax..." Yaten soothed her. "I'm here to ease that pain in your heat."

"Yaten," Minako smiled as she got pushed back onto the bed.

AN: Aw, the two were thinking of the same thing :D how sweet...please review.


	21. Chapter 21

1

AN: Yay, chapters! Enjoy...a person asked me where the story was gunna pick of for chapter 21 and I made my decision so let's get rolling. A little scene for people who love Minako and Yaten. I am a fan of them too, just like Ami and Taiki. This is going to have hentai in it...so prepare yourselves or leave. You could read later on in the chapter but it wouldn't be any good.

"Yaten," Minako said as the silver-haired girl smiled and a tear streaked down her face and fell onto Minako's face. "Why are you crying?"

The green eyes flashed light a flash light in the dark and the other girl smirked. "I'm happy to be with you," Yaten said as she kissed Minako on the lips. Minako put her arms around Yaten's neck and pulled her down.

Yaten had on a see through pajama bottom and see through top. "Coming from the person who usually distances herself," Minako said with a smile as Yaten smiled back and kissed her again. She was trying to make her blond companion shut up.

"Minako-chan," Yaten said as she got rid of Minako's pajamas. "I love you, I love you, I love you! You know that by our child, little Gin-chan." Minako smiled as she took of Yaten's pajamas. Yaten was on top and trailed kisses down Minako's arm.

Minako stroked her fingers through the silver-haired girls hair, it felt soft like a feather. Minako ran her hands down Yaten's sides, she brought in the other girls scent. Yaten smelt like olives, sweet...sweet...sweet olives. Suddenly, the girl gasped as she felt her boob being sucked on.

"Y-Yaten...Yaten...Yaten..." Minako said, the girl closed her eyes as Yaten giggled a little to herself. "Y-Yaten...OH GOD!" Yaten kept going and Minako shrieked. "Yaten, there's people out-"

"I know that," Yaten said as she suddenly got up and locked the door and walked back to Minako. She laid down on their bed and drew a circle on Minako's stomach, she took her mouth back to Minako's and kissed her again.

(#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*****#***********************************************#*#*#

"Konichiwa, Hotaru-chan," Ami said with a smile on her face. Hotaru was sitting off a balcony in the main palace. The princess was originally going to be gone but her plans had got cancelled and she told the soldiers that could come into the palace if wanted.

"Hello, Ami-chan," Hotaru said bowing to her friend. (AN: I took karate and in Japan you bow to show your sensi respect). Hotaru had two small cups of tea sitting on a black table with red Chinese cups with olives on them and a red threaded looking pattern painted on.

"Where'd you get the tea from?" Ami asked. "I'm surprised you're not with Chibi-Usa-chan and Gin-chan along with Akio-san." Hotaru blushed, she thought of what the kids had said to her when they arrived...calling her their babysitter. "They're very nice children, Hotaru-chan."

"I know," Hotaru said. When talking, Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru came on the balcony. "Setsuna-mama, Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama, what's up?"

"Hotaru, we're heading back to Earth now," Setsuna said as Hotaru's eyes went wide. "Being with the real messiah, our princess, future queen...we want you to protect her." Ami was surprised.

"But...why so suddenly?" Ami asked as the three other Outers looked at her.

"We're need on Earth right now," Michiru said as she looked at Setsuna. "Setsuna can feel it."

"Wrong...what's wrong?" Hotaru asked as tears streamed down her face. "DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE, SETSUNA-MAMA, HARUKA-PAPA AND MICHIRU-MAMA!" Hotaru screamed as she ran and hugged her adopted parents. "I...I..don't want to be left alone."

"Hotaru," Setsuna said bending down to be at the same eye level as the black-haired girl. "We know you're a powerful solider and don't worry, it's not an enemy. There is something that's going to bloom on Earth and it's a new era."

"Era?" Ami asked as she looked at Setsuna.

"Apparently with all the changes Crystal Tokyo is now called the Era Of The Silver Crystal," Setsuna explained. "Usagi-hime is still going to rule with Seiya-san but the palace looks different and the Black Moon is never going to attack."

"But doesn't Usagi have to be on Earth for that to happen?" Ami asked Setsuna. "She has to unleash the power of the Silver Crystal and save the world from 1000 years of freezing." Setsuna shook her head.

"Mizuno-san," Setsuna said as Ami stood up. "The area will be the same, but it's as if time's sped up and the era is going to be created through Usagi-hime's love here. It seems her love with Fighter-sama is so strong is can cross the universe like a star such as Fighter can and protect the entire planet."

"Usagi-san doesn't have to leave here?" Hotaru asked. "Her love with the solider is so strong it can pass to all the galaxies?" Setsuna nodded as Rei then stepped out of the dark with Makoto.

"Mako-chan and Rei-chan?" Ami asked.

"Hey," Makoto said casually.

"Ami-chan, in the holy fire I saw the Earth being protected by a yellow and white barrier. Once side was white the other yellow. I think the yellow represents a star, so Seiya-chan and white Usagi-chan."

"It looks like they combined into one," Makoto said. "Although, we don't know if anyone's going to see the barrier. Rei-chan's fire didn't predict that and we have no idea when it's going to happen."

"I can feel it," Rei said. "It's not a bad arua but nice feel that feel of olives engulfing your body along with the moonlight. It feels so sweet. I got a small amount of it, it's 100% Usagi and Seiya."

"So, do you guys need to be there in case something goes wrong?" Ami asked as Haruka nodded. Hotaru hugged all her parents and they hugged her back. The tears kept falling down Hotaru's cheeks.

"I love you..." Hotaru said as the tears went on. Haruka bent down and kissed Hotaru's forehead as the black girls eyes widened with the deep shade of purple.

"The era is going to arrive within a week," Setsuna said. "We hope you come and wish you a farewell. Hotaru, I want you to stay here and protect the future princess. Princess Small Lady Serenity. You will eventually be one of her soldiers and protectors is you. I want you to practice and stay here."

******************%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&%

"How are you feeling, Seiya?" Usagi asked, still trying to turn down Seiya's fever like a knob on a stove.

"Better, Odango," Seiya said as Usagi fed her some soup. Seiya claimed she did it better. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Ami, Rei and Makoto.

"Guys?" Usagi asked as Haruka walked over and placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"Koneko-chan, we're leaving," Haruka said as Usagi's eyes widened. Gin's and Chibi-Usa's would've done the same but they were sleeping. "Hotaru is staying here with you guys. We need to go back to Earth. Me, Setsuna and Michi."

"Why?" Usagi asked.

AN: I decided to cut it off here, leave Usagi's emotions for the next chapter. Don't I suck? Anyway, review!


	22. Chapter 22

1AN: Thanks for some of the reviews guys!

"Why?" Usagi asked Haruka. "You guys can't go." Haruka looked at Usagi in the eyes as tears started to stream down her face.

"Koneko-chan, the 1000 years of freezing is coming this week," Haruka informed Usagi as her eyes widened. "As the Outer soldiers we're needed there in case anything goes wrong. The new era is called the Era Of The Silver Crystal."

"But aren't I needed to stop that freezing? And the Era Of The Silver Crystal." Usagi asked as Setsuna shook her head.

"It seems like your love with Fighter here is strong enough to create a barrier around the planet so it won't freeze," Setsuna explained. "You are the real messiah, the princess and you're going to rule with Seiya here. We want you to stay here and be safe."

"I'm not just going to stay here in case something goes wrong, I'm coming with you! We're gunna head home and help you if a crisis occurs!" Usagi said.

"Koneko-chan..." Haruka said shocked.

"Come on, Rei-chan, Mako-chan," Usagi said looking at two of her teammates. "We promised to protect Earth. We're going back no matter what." Hotaru stood there and smiled at her adopted family.

"She's right," Hotaru said smiling. "We're all soldiers that have a mission to protect our planet, ne?"

"What about the Starlights, do they come home with us?" Michiru asked as a figure appeared. It was a hologram of Princess Kakyuu. "Kakyuu?"

"Yes, you must be startled with me suddenly coming in here unexpected," the princess said. "At first, when all of you came here I didn't know or not if I should let my Starlights go. But I've thought about it...and I'm willing to."

"You are, princess?" Seiya asked. "So that means that I can live with Odango forever, but what about those girls?" Seiya was still a little sick but willing to listen to her other princess.

"Pluto-san has explained that to me that a barrier will expand the and protect the entire galaxy all because of the love Fighter and Usagi share," Kakyuu's hologram said looking at the two soldiers. "Fighter, I want you to be happy."

"Princess, do Yaten and Taiki know?" Seiya asked. The princess nodded as she smiled. "I guess I'm stuck with them."

"Yes, Fighter you are," the princess giggled. "They're your friends and comrades. You can't afford to loose one another. Pluto-san showed me everything, and now it's time for some farewells."

"Farewells?" Hotaru asked looking around. "To who?"

"To little Gin-san, Akio-san and Chibi-Usa-san," Kakyuu said. "I know what you're Fighter, no, Seiya. This is all sudden, right? I apologize for that but if you love something you must set it free, correct?"

Seiya quickly understood what she meant. "I understand, Princess. Where do we go to see the little ones off?" Kakyuu looked at Seiya.

"Ichi Kinmoku Park," Kakyuu said. "I'll be there too. That's the point I will see you all off too. Come there in an hour." The small hologram disappeared as fast it came.

"I guess that answers Michi's question," Haruka said. "Since the new era is a week, Koneko-chan...you need to be there. Now, let's go back to protect our planet."

"Looks like this is it," Yaten said as the future Pluto appeared and the silver-haired girl looked at her future child. It surprised everyone when Yaten was crying but Kakyuu knew Yaten had a soft spot somewhere.

Gin hugged Yaten tightly. "I love you, mama." she hugged Minako and did the same. She gave both her moms a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Minako-mama." Gin then went in the sphere as her face was streaked with tears. "I don't want to go."

"Gin, it won't be long," Minako said smiling. "We'll see you again, we know that." Minako started to cry a little.

"Akio-san," Taiki said looking down at the small little boy. "I love you, take care of yourself. Don't bug your parents too much." Akio nodded as Ami hugged him and Taiki felt tears coming on.

"Taiki's right, Akio-san. You're a smart little boy, and we love you so much. We'll see you in the future," Ami said as Akio just stared at them.

"Thank you, Ami-mama and Taiki-mama," Akio stood in the sphere along with Gin. "Thank you guys, so much! I love you Taiki-mama and Ami-mama." The last standing was Chibi-Usa.

"Chibi-Usa," Usagi said as she hugged the little girl. "I...I...I want you to be nice to your parents." Chibi-Usa blushed as she hugged Usagi and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I didn't know you long Chibi-Usa, but you seem like a nice child," Seiya said. "Odango and I will see you in the future." Chibi-Usa hugged Seiya who smiled and was about to cry.

"Usagi-mama and Seiya-mama," the pink haired girl said. "I love you both. I will see you in the future. Good-bye!" Pluto waited as Chibi-Usa stepped into the ball.

"Thank you, everyone," the older verison of Pluto said. "You took care of Gin, Akio and Small Lady. I thank you all, I wish you my blessing with the Era Of The Silver Crystal." Suddenly the sphere disappeared.

"I guess now it's our good-bye's right, princess?" Yaten questioned as the princess nodded. "I see...you're going to leave me with the crazy blond here." Yaten joked as she gestured to Minako who smiled. "Well."

Everyone transformed and Maker, Healer and Fighter hugged their princess. "I will miss you all so much. I wish you luck in the future...good luck ruling with Usagi-san here." Fighter smiled and nodded as she stood by Sailor Moon. "I wish all of you a happy future, you know you're always welcomed here."

"Well, I guess it's time then," Venus said. "Thank you for everything, Kaykuu-hime." Venus bowed with all of her soldiers and the Outers did too, even Uranus. "Everyone, shall we go now?" Everyone nodded.

"Wait a second," Kakyuu said as she walked over to Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon, thank you for being one of my soldiers...even if it was for a short time." Sailor Moon remembered that and pulled a star brooch from her pocket and handed it to Kakyuu who shook her head. "I want you to keep that, it's a souvenir of your time here on Kinmoku."

"Thank you but one question, Kakyuu," Sailor Moon said. "What about the enemy here?"

"The new era that is being created on Earth by you and Fighter will cleanse all evil and purify it. Don't worry, Sailor Moon...now go." Sailor Moon nodded as all the soldiers held hands, including the Starlights and went to Earth.

_**Four hours later... **_

Everyone landed on their feet, except Sailor Moon. Everyone detransformed and looked around. Night had already settled in on Earth telling them that Kinmoku and Earth were on different types. "Taiki, you can stay at my place," Mercury said as all the transformations let go.

"Thank you, Ami-san," Taiki said.

"Yaten, you can stay with me," Minako said.

"I'm staying with Odango of course," Seiya said with a smile. "I'm not leaving her side." Haruka pulled Seiya over by her wrist. "Hey, stop that. Let go of me!" Haruka let go of the Starlight.

"Now...if you're going to be here and rule with Koneko-chan," Haruka said, not making eye contact with the light. "You're allowed to stay but if you hurt one hair on Koneko-chan's head it'll be the end of you."

"I get it, geez," Seiya said as she went back to Usagi. "I'd never, never, never in a million years hurt Odango." Usagi smiled and hugged Seiya. Haruka smiled at Usagi then went off with Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna.

A week later...

The streets were busy with many of Tokyo's citizens. The inners, outers and starlights stood on top of an apartment. "This is it," Pluto said. "The new era is arriving. The Era Of The Silver Crystal."

"And Pluto, what do I need to do again?" Sailor Moon asked as Pluto turned to her.

"Release the crystal and have Fighter help you there. The crystal is not what will unleash most of the power now...it's your love. The pure love given to one another," Pluto said. Her tone sounded rather sad and as if she was trying to hide something.

Suddenly, the skies grew dark. "Be ready, princess," Uranus said as the outers, inners and the two remaining starlights were behind their leaders.

"Moon Eternal Power!" Sailor Moon screamed out as her Neo Queen Serenity dress then appeared on her as a red long dress appeared on Fighter.

The dress was pure red like a rose, showed a lot of cleavage, a crown up on Fighter's head with a star in the middle. The dress flowed out beautifully, Fighter had on a golden necklace with three stars going down the middle.

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Jupiter Eternal Power!"

"Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Venus Eternal Power!"

"Uranus Eternal Power!"

"Pluto Eternal Power!"

"Saturn Eternal Power!"

"Neptune Eternal Power!"

"Maker Star Power!"

"Healer Star Power!"

On the sol senshi's heads, their tiaras came off revealing their planets symbol meanwhile the Starlights tiaras stayed on but glowed from the stars. On Fighter's forehead appeared a moon with two points representing Fighter was now a part of Sailor Moon's life while the same mark appeared on Sailor Moon.

Suddenly, from the crystal appeared the yellow and white barrier. Mars saw it went beyond Earth, just like it had been said. The whole galaxy would be purified...no more evil would exist. Then the crystal went back into Neo Queen Serenity's chest and the future queen changed back into Sailor Moon along with Fighter's queen form.

"Sailor Moon!" all the soldiers said.

"She's alright, ne?" Maker asked standing by Mercury. The soldiers detransformed as then Setsuna nodded.

"Usagi, Usagi, Usagi," Rei repeated shaking her friend. "Open your eyes...Usagi-chan." Suddenly, the blond opened her eyes. Her transformation went undone.

"Usagi-chan!" Makoto yelled as all the inners and outers hugged the blond as Seiya opened her eyes. "Oh thank god, you woke up!"

Usagi was wide awake when she didn't see Seiya wake up. "Seiya, Seiya, Seiya!" the blond screamed shaking Seiya's shoulders. Seiya opened her eyes and saw Usagi. "Seiya?"

"Odango," was what the light replied as her transformation slid away. "I'm alright." Rei and Ami looked and saw a transparent barrier. It smelt like olives and the moonlight engulfing someone.

"It smells nice," Hotaru said as she whiffed in a scent of the two mixed items. "I love it. If this is the world will smell like forever...how nice."

"It is nice," Seiya said smelling the lovely scent of her home here with them. "I wonder what the future will hold from beyond here? We already know that we'll have a child, ne Odango?"

"Yes," Usagi said. "This world is perfect. A universe where nobody will get hurt...a perfect world. No more villains, no more deaths of my friends and love can be spread around to everyone."

"The world we created, right Odango?" Seiya asked as the blond nodded.

"Now, Usagi-chan," Minako said, smiling. "You and Seiya need to train to be queens. We can't have to lazy bums for queens." Minako laughed as Usagi gave her a noogie.

"A eternity like this...it'll be nice," Yaten muttered low to herself. "A different world..a world with no problems."

"So are you two going to have a wedding?" the red bowed girl asked. "We can start preparing now!"

"Minako-chan!" all the inners said. Everyone was about to get off the building when Haruka stopped Michiru.

"What is it, Haruka?" Michiru asked curiously.

"This world...this world is different," Haruka said. "In a good way, maybe that Starlight isn't so bad after all?" Michiru's eyes widened and she smiled at the taller girl. "Michi, tell them that and I'll come after you personally."

"Yeah, yeah," the aqua haired girl said. "Let's go."

AN: This it the SECOND last chapter of this story then a prologue. The same goes for Be Close To Me. I have other Usagi X Seiya stories in mind.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: The VERY last part of CTSHL. Yes, this story did change quite a bit blah-blah-blah! Anyway, enjoy!

6 years later (in the magna Usagi inhered Crystal Tokyo so...yeah).

The light was shining brightly in the palace. It was built up like stairs but made of crystal with fine tip points making it look like a decoration that is one of a kind. The light also reached the far parts of the palace.

Glass doors, glass floors and marvelous looking like a skating rink got hit by the lovely sun. In a small room down the hall slept a girl with blond hair and another girl with long black hair.

Neo Queen Serenity's eyes opened and captured the glowing sun. She saw Neo Queen Seiya's hair flowing freely with hers. A lovely star mark with a moon. The younger girl tossed and turned until her eyes opened. "Odango...?" she said as her eyes adjusted to the room that looked magnificent due to the sun.

"Morning sleepy head," said the queen. "I actually woke up before you, that's a first."

There was a knock at the door revealing a small pink haired female with a ball looking like Luna floating behind her. "Good morning, Small Lady," Seiya said with a smile.

The small girl had a big, white baggy shirt on. She looked adorable and looked towards the king sized bed covered in white blankets, the silver walls surrounding it and the light passing across the queens' faces.

"Good morning, Seiya-mama," the little girl said. "Good morning Serenity-mama."

"Your lessons for being a princess are well," Serenity said.

"Yes you're becoming a fine princess," Seiya said. She was about to continue when another voice came.

"Chibi-Usa," said a familiar voice. It was Minako, her blond hair in it's original bow. Yaten soon came after her. "We were looking for you, remember? We were going to take you shopping today."

"I wanna go with mamas," the little pink-haired girl said. "And Auntie Minako...how come your stomach has gotten so big lately?"

Yaten smiled and looked at the little girl. "Nothing...Seiya there will explain to you when you're older." Seiya stuck her tongue out.

"Anyway," a new voice said revealing Mars. "You two lazy bums need to get out of bed remember? The papers for Kinmoku and Earth need to be done."

"Can't Ami-chan take care of that?" Serenity asked Mars. "I planned on-"

"We planned on-" Seiya got cut off.

"Don't start that," Mars said. "Mercury, Jupiter, Maker, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto are waiting downstairs in the Decision Room. Good name for it, Usagi-chan."

"We're coming," Serenity said to Mars. "Small Lady, we'll take you shopping later today."

"But...I wanted to go...now..." the little girl stuttered.

"Minako-chan, can you take her? Small Lady, we're promise once we're done we will take you with us," Seiya said referring to her and the blond queen.

"Good, you better!" said the pink-haired girl winking. "Remember-I wanna be called Chibi-Usa." The small girl then left with Yaten and Minako. Mars still stood there looking at them.

Mars' fuku was still the same but she had her eternal form now, all of Usagi's soldiers had received it for the Era Of The Silver Crystal to put the soldiers above everyone else in the city. People knew them all around but they were treated.

"We'll be waiting," Mars said with a smile. "At least you're happy, Usagi...I didn't think you were happy with Mamoru-san and I see that. The Era Of The Silver Crystal might be different than Crystal Tokyo but we're all together."

"And will be forever," Serenity and Seiya said lacing their fingers together.

AN: All done! Check out my other stories so you don't get bored! And lets see updates :) UPDATES=AWESOME!


End file.
